


Always the Hero

by shadowfox8



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfox8/pseuds/shadowfox8
Summary: Wharton Academy becomes engulfed in flames. What will Alan do when he awakes to find his room covered in smoke? Alan whump expected.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Waking Up to Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This was originally housed over at FF.NET. Moving some of my work over here. This will be a multi-chapter with a lot of drama and family feels. Keep the kleenex handy, because I'm told you'll need it!

** Always the Hero **

****

**Waking Up to Fire**

****

Alan awoke from his dreams with a start. His throbbing headache quickly making itself known as his body became more aware. He still wasn’t feeling a hundred percent. At least his stomach no longer bothered him. Looking at his clock, he frowned. It was almost midnight.

Staring across the room he shared with Fermat at Wharton Academy, Alan smiled. Fermat was fast asleep. He figured the teen genius would’ve still been in the library. They had mid-semester finals coming up, and Fermat was studying hard. Alan frowned at the thought, tonight was one of the nights he had agreed to join his best friend, but his body had other plans. A headache. Luckily this one didn’t seem to be a debilitating migraine like he usually battled. Maybe he was catching the flu? There had already been five kids sent home with the nasty virus. The administrators assured that it was nothing serious, however.

Rubbing his eyes, he coughed as the air suddenly felt thick. Standing up, he stretched his aching limbs. Looking to the door, he finally noticed there appeared to be a cloud entering the room.

“Alan?” he heard Fermat call.

Alan opened the door to their room. Smoke quickly engulfed him and began to enter the room.

“There must be a fire!” Fermat cried as he fumbled to put his glasses on straight.

Alan quickly activated the emergency signal on his watch, instructing Fermat to do the same. “We got to get everyone out of here and fast.”

“TRACY!” they both heard someone yell.

Alan turned around to see one of their classmates - Jake Turella. “We got to get out of here. The whole building is on fire!” Jake exclaimed.

“I can see that,” Alan deadpanned.

“Why haven’t the alarms gone off?” Fermat asked.

“That’s a good question. Jake, do you know where the fire is?”

“I think it’s on the upper levels,” Jake told them. Their dormitory was eight stories high. Alan and Fermat’s room location was on the fourth floor, and Jake’s was on the fifth.

“Okay. Fermat, you and Jake help get everyone down. I’m going to check the upper levels and make sure everyone is awake and getting out,” Alan ordered.

“Alan, you’re crazy, you can’t do that. We need to stick together,” Fermat protested.

“Sorry Tracy, but the Brain is right on this one. You’re only going to get yourself killed,” Jake concurred, eyeing his friend warily.

“I’ll be fine; besides, we don’t have time to argue. The fire is spreading fast, and there’s a lot of us to get out. Please do as I said,” Alan assured and ran off before his friends could protest further.

Fermat and Jake quickly instructed their classmates down the stairs. Smoke now filled every floor of the dormitory, which only added to the panic. Fermat prayed that Alan knew what he was doing. Yes, his best friend was determined, but he was also one to take risks. _If only his brothers knew what he was doing,_ he thought.

**TBC…**


	2. He's Doing What?

**He's Doing What?**

Alan was met with the same smoky scene as he reached the fifth floor. Students were passing him by as he made his way through the hallway. Opening each dorm room, he made sure every student was awake and aware of the situation.

"Alan!" he heard someone call his name as he exited one of the rooms.

"Zach! Hey, you need to get out of here," he told his fellow track teammate and classmate.

"So do you, what are you doing up here? Your room is on the fourth floor," Zach asked incredulously, the tall blonde meeting his gaze. The two seventeen-year-olds were built similarly; however, the teen was slightly taller than Alan. The senior had had a late growth spurt and was now almost six foot two. Alan was now five foot eleven.

Alan ignored the inquisitive look he was getting from his friend and continued his search of another room. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You look like a crazy man on a mission. C'mon, let's get out of here. Are you trying to be some kind of hero or something?"

Alan coughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve as the smoke seemed to be getting thicker. "Look, you and I both know there are too many students on these floors, and by the time someone can get up here to clear the area, it would be too late. I'm here, so I'm just doing their job for them."

"You're crazy Tracy, but that's one thing we love about you - never afraid of a challenge. So, where have you been?" Zach asked as he scanned the hallway.

"You're not helping me, Zachman."

"Sure, I am. Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Alan stopped and looked at Zach. Sighing, he was aware this was a battle he didn't have time for, nor was it one he could win. "I've been down the west and east halls."

"Gotcha. You get the north, and I'll get the south," Zach smiled and ran to check the rooms.

Alan turned to the north hall. The hall was so hazy from the smoke; you could barely see the end. They needed to act fast.

_-TB-_

"You're good to go, kid. Head over to the waiting area," one of the paramedics told Fermat. Wrapping the small blanket he was given around him, Fermat looked to the building that was his school. Now checked in and safe, Fermat began to worry about Alan. The teen genius walked over to a quiet area and made sure no one was nearby. Pulling his watch to his face, he connected a line to Tracy Island.

"Son, thank goodness. I h-heard your watch s-s-ignal. What's happening?" Brains asked, worried as he tried to suppress his stutter.

Fermat looked at his father. "A hu-big fire broke out at school. Dad, the dorm is a ww-rr-d-disaster. The fire has spread from the dorms to the classrooms now."

Brains frowned. "Where are you?"

"I'm standing outside the school. Alan and I w-woke up to the f-f-i-smoke."

At the mention of his friend's youngest, Brains noticed the teen wasn't with Fermat. "Where is Alan?"

Fermat frowned as concern creased his brow. "He's still in the dorm. He wouldn't co-o-l-leave. He's h-helping get the students out."

Brains sighed. _Damn Tracy stubbornness_. He needed to contact Jeff and let him know what was going on. "Try contacting Alan. The boys are on a m-mission off the New England coastline."

"What h-happened?"

"A small cruise ferry r-ran into trouble. The Nor'easter that has r-re-a-approached the area is causing hurricane-force winds."

"Those winds aren't helping us h-here, Dad. The fl-f-fire is spreading f-fast," Fermat shivered as another strong gust of wind hit him. It was almost November, and winter had seemed to get an early start.

"Try to r-reach Alan. Keep us informed," Brains told his son, giving him a comforting smile.

"F.A.B." Fermat smiled. Looking around the area, he made sure the area was still safe to contact. Dialing for Alan's watch, he waited for his best friend to answer.

_-TB-_

Gordon looked up toward the sky as he waited for the rescue platform to descend once more. Snow began to fall from the dark grey clouds, reminding him of the angry Nor'easter that was ravaging the area. His body shivered as the brisk wind hit his now soaked suit. There had been 40 souls aboard the ship, and they had successfully rescued well over half. Only 12 people remained aboard the ship.

"How are you doing, son?" he heard Jeff's voice in his earpiece.

"Great," the redhead responded as he prepared to escort more civilians.

"We need to hurry. Winds are starting to pick up. The ship can't last much longer," Scott said as Thunderbird 1's light illuminated the ship. Another wave covered the vessel.

"Pull us up!" Gordon ordered as the platform had another load of passengers.

Virgil greeted Gordon with a smile, leading the passengers to the waiting area aboard Thunderbird 2. "You wanna switch?" he asked, patting Gordon on the back. Gordon's suit was utterly drenched.

"Nah, I'm okay. One more trip left. I can handle it," Gordon replied.

Virgil gave Gordon a sympathetic look, though the redhead couldn't see it due to their helmets. He made a note at how much his brother's body shivered. "Okay, just hurry."

"F.A.B.," he replied, mock saluting his brother. "Down I go."

Jeff frowned as he heard the tiredness in Gordon's voice. The first thing he was going to do was make sure his second youngest changed his clothes. The last thing he needed was him getting sick.

Looking at the control panel in front of him, Jeff paused when he saw the incoming transmission from the Island. "I read you, Brains."

"I'm s-sorry to interrupt," Brains stated a little uneasy.

"Our job is almost complete," Jeff said, as he heard Gordon order to bring them back up. "What did you need? Is there a problem?"

"W-well.." Brains attempted. How could he tell Jeff Tracy that the life of his youngest son was in danger?

"What is it?" Jeff asked, worry now crept in his mind at the uneasiness in his friend's voice.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2. Do you read?" John interrupted the two men.

Jeff quickly accepted the call. The screen in front of him now split in half. He looked at the two men in front of him. "I read you, John."

"Dad, we have a situation. There appears to be something going on at Wharton's," John informed.

Fear immediately settled in the pit of Jeff's stomach. Was this what Brains had been trying to tell him? "What's going on?"

"Local fire and rescue have been called to the scene. I haven't been able to get any more information," John said, worried.

"A fire broke out in the dorms," Brains informed. "Fermat just r-c-contacted me."

"What about Alan?" John asked, looking at the engineer on the screen in front of him.

"Fermat has tried c-contacting him on his watch but hasn't r-received a response. They awoke to the f-fire, but Alan w-w-r-refused to leave."

"So, he's still in the building," John stated, shaking his head. Each of them knew their youngest family member all too well.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked as he walked into the cockpit of Thunderbird 2.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. What's the hold-up?" Scott asked. It had been several minutes now since the last of the ship's passengers had been secured, and the radio had been eerily silent. The field commander knew some was up, or they had a communication malfunction. His gut told him it wasn't the latter.

Jeff sighed, running a hand over his face. "Where's Gordon?" he asked Virgil.

"He's changing into some dry clothes. The passengers are secure. What's wrong?" Virgil asked again.

Jeff turned to face his oldest son. "We read you, Thunderbird 1."

"Dad, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"There's a fire at Wharton's. Brains just informed me that it appears the fire has started in the dorms," Jeff said. "We don't know the specific details. All I know is that Fermat has made it out safe-"

"Where's Alan?" Scott quickly interrupted.

"According to Fermat, he wouldn't leave the building. He's still in there," Jeff informed knowing he had to put his fatherly concern aside and focus on the task at hand. "We need to finish this mission first. We can't do anything to help your brother until they call and say they need us. Virgil, I want you to check on Gordon and inform him of what's happening. Scott, please set a course for the nearest hospital, and we'll be right behind you. John, I want you to keep listening to the local fire and rescue and keep us updated on the situation. Try and see if you can reach Alan on his watch. So far, Fermat hasn't received a response." Jeff was met with a reluctant but understanding echo of "F.A.B."

Looking to his colleague and friend left on the screen in front of him, Jeff sighed. "What do you know?"

"Not much. All I know is that the flames are spreading f-f-q-quick. It seems the Nor'easter is affecting other areas as well," Brains said.

Jeff sighed heavily. He gripped the arm of the control chair tightly. "See if Fermat has had better luck in reaching Alan. If anything changes let us know. I'll contact you once we've completed this mission."

"F.A.B." Brains responded and disconnected the call. He prayed for everyone's sake that Alan was okay.

_-TB-_

Virgil quickly walked to the back of Thunderbird 2. Checking on the passengers, he made sure they were comfortable. Informing them that they would reach a hospital shortly, he left to find Gordon.

He found his younger brother now dressed in a new uniform, with a thermal blanket wrapped securely around him. The redhead perked up at the sight of his older brother. "Hey, Virg. Remind me never to go swimming in such frigid waters again," he said, still shivering slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Virgil asked, trying to hide the fear he had for Alan from his voice and face.

"I'm fine, Virg. Nothing a warm shower can't fix," Gordon smirked, eyeing his brother. "However, that's beside the point right now. Spill it, Virgil. Something's up."

Virgil stared at his younger sibling, slightly amused. "It seems our baby brother has gone and played hero again."

"WHAT?! What happened?"

"Easy, Gordo. A fire broke out in the dorms. It seems to be spreading fast. Fermat made it out okay, but Alan refused to leave. According to Fermat, he's still in the building."

"Doing what? I swear, I'm going to kill him," Gordon huffed, throwing the thermal blanket off him.

Virgil walked up to Gordon and placed the blanket back on him. "Get in line, bro. I'm sure he has a good reason. You and I both know those dorms are big, and the fire has broken out in the middle of the night. It's nearly twelve-thirty in the morning. He's only doing what we would've done. It's no excuse for his impulsiveness, though."

"Damn right."

"Better not let Dad hear you say that," Virgil smirked.

"Virgil, Gordon. We've reached the hospital. Prepare to lower the passengers. Scott has personnel waiting." They heard their father call across their earpieces.

Gordon looked at Virgil. "What do you think Scott's doing right now?" Both knew how the mother-hen acted when it came to the safety of his siblings. They wouldn't be surprised if he were bugging John to find out any more news.

Virgil laughed. "There's a reason I'm not in charge of communications."

_-TB-_

"Scott, I don't know any more than you do. I'm sorry, I wish I did. I'm as worried as you are about Alan, but there's nothing we can do until they call for us," John sighed in frustration.

"John, I'm just worried about the kid," Scott pleaded, hearing his brother's sigh emit across the radio. "You know how he is. He takes risks."

"I know. Alan's not answering his watch, either."

"You still getting a strong signal from him?" Scott asked.

"Yes, thankfully, and he better be getting out of that building soon. Local authorities don't sound reassuring about the safety of the building. It sounds like the top floors aren't sturdy, but they don't know if any students are trapped."

Scott frowned. "You don't think he could be trapped, and that's why he isn't answering his watch, do you?"

"I don't know Scott," John sighed once more. "I pray we're just overreacting."

"Me too, John."

John continued to monitor the emergency radio, anxiously waiting for some word of how the situation was developing at Wharton's.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5, John, do you read?"

"Read you, Thunderbird 2."

"Mission is complete. Any news?" Jeff asked. He hadn't received any news from Brains, which meant Fermat had yet to reach Alan.

"I'm sorry, Dad. No answer from Al, but it sounds like the winds are making things more difficult for local fire and rescue." An alarm suddenly went off aboard the space station, indicating a call for help. "Hold on. I've got a call."

John quickly punched the buttons in front of him. "International Rescue, how may we assist you?" he said, answering the call. The blonde couldn't help but jump for joy when he realized the call was from Wharton Academy. It was such a conflicting feeling. He was happy to know that they could now get involved in the situation. Yet it also meant the situation was now drastic enough that they were needed.

Relaying information, he quickly accepted what was requested. Switching lines, John contacted Thunderbird Two. "Thunderbird Five to Commander, come in."

"We read you, John."

"Dad, the call was from Wharton's. They've asked for our assistance."

"F.A.B. John," Jeff stated, acknowledging with a heavy heart. Both he and Scott had already begun to set coordinates for the Massachusetts school. "What's the situation?"

"The fire has spread from the dorms to the classrooms. The winds from the Nor'easter are making the situation nearly impossible for local fire to control the flames. The top two floors of the dorms have become very unstable, and it is unknown how many students remain on those floors. Forty students are still unaccounted for," John informed his father.

Jeff took in the information, recognizing the fact that he knew Alan was one of the missing kids. "FAB, John. Keep us informed if the situation gets worse. Notify local authorities that we will be on the scene within ten minutes."

"F.A.B." his second oldest, replied.

Jeff was thankful that their previous mission of Maine was so close. It couldn't have been a better location for them right now. Every minute counted, and with the condition of his youngest completely unknown, they didn't have a moment to spare.

"Lucy," Jeff silently prayed. "Be with our baby. Keep him safe until we can find him."

**TBC…**


	3. On the Scene

**On the Scene**

A haze now deeply coated the hallways of the dorm; the only way you could make out anything was from the light of the flames above. Jogging into the stairwell, Zach and Alan had to stifle from choking as the fog was more considerable in the confined space.

Zach looked at Alan as they prepared to enter the sixth floor. "Maybe we should leave. I don't think anyone's left up here," he coughed.

"You can go, but I'm staying," Alan barked, walking through the dim hallway. The heat of the fire made him lookup. They couldn't see the flames yet, but it was getting a lot warmer now. _We're close,_ he thought.

"You stay, I stay," Zach said, preparing to check a room.

"I'm going ahead. We need to move faster," Alan told Zach and ran carefully farther down the hall.

After opening several more rooms, Alan stopped. Maybe Zach was right. They had only encountered a few students. Most had made it out by now. Perhaps it was time to leave. His instincts were telling him that something wasn't right here anymore.

A sudden beeping made him turn his attention to his arm. Looking at his watch, Alan realized that once again, Fermat was trying to reach him. He understood his friend's worry, but right now, he needed to focus on what was going on around him. Looking for his classmate, he called Zach's name. The haze now made a critical barrier between him and his friend. Alan tried to call for Zach again but was unable to as a coughing fit attacked his respiratory system. His chest ached for clean air.

"Alan!" Zach cried as he saw his friend leaning forward.

"I'm f-fine," Alan coughed.

"No, you're not. C'mon, we gotta get out of here," Zach said. He put an arm around Alan to lead him toward the stairwell and their escape.

The two seniors made their way to the only exit. As they neared the stairwell, an eerie sound filled the space above them. Both looked up to find the source of the noise. Before either of them could react, a popping sound erupted from above, and debris began to fall around them as the floor above collapsed.

_-TB-_

The scene that Scott met as he reached Wharton's was one he thought he would never see at his little brother's school. Smoke could be seen for miles as the school continued to burn; the Nor'easter winds only fueling its vibrancy.

Landing Thunderbird 1 in a nearby field, Scott quickly began to assess the stability of the area with his blue eyes. Students and a small amount of faculty lined up outside of the burning building. He could see firefighters trying to fight the enormous fire. Worry creased Scott's brow underneath his helmet as his thoughts turned to his baby brother. _Please, Mom, let Alan be okay._

A tall, husky man began to walk toward him. "I'm the Fire Chief. Boy, are we glad to see you," the man exuded with relief.

"We're glad to help. The rest of my team is five minutes out," Scott informed the man. He listened to the man as the chief told him of the situation. Following the man, Scott picked up the list of missing students. An uneasy feeling settled further into the pit of his stomach as he saw Alan's name on the list.

" _Jeff to Scott. Do you read?"_ he heard his father call.

Scott turned to see Thunderbird 2 landing. Thanking the man, he handed the list back to him. "I read you," he spoke into his earpiece as he walked away from the captain.

" _What can you tell us?"_ Jeff asked.

"Twenty-five students remain unaccounted. The fire is now becoming untamable. The winds have made it near to impossible for rescue to attempt to reach the dorms. They've been able to contain the fire to just the top floors, but this is where they fear the students are trapped," Scott stated as he waited for the loading bay of the green ship to open.

" _What about Alan?"_ Virgil asked.

"He's on the list of those still missing. Any luck reaching him?"

" _None. John's still getting a steady signal from him, though,"_ Jeff affirmed.

Walking into the loading bay of Thunderbird 2, Scott shook his head. "The kid better have a good reason for not answering us."

"I called dibs first, Scotty boy," Gordon said as they all gathered. "His as-er-umm… behind is mine once we know he's okay," he innocently smiled as Jeff gave him a stern look.

"We can all give your brother a firm talking to once this situation is under control," Jeff spoke. "Gordon, I want you in the Firefly. Scott, you and Virgil handle ground control. I'm going to speak to the Fire Chief further. I will join you as soon as I can."

" _Guys, winds are beginning to get stronger,"_ John's voice rang in their earpieces.

"We need to hurry, boys," was all Jeff said as they exited the green ship and attend to their assigned duties.

_-TB-_

Throbbing pain met Alan as consciousness returned to him. Opening his eyes, Alan was reminded where he was. Adrenaline filled him as he saw flames above him. Alan lifted his body gently, surprised not to be trapped by debris. Moving his hand to his throbbing head, Alan was shocked to find blood coming from it. _Explains why the headache is back,_ he thought. Alan could feel the burns that also radiated from parts of his skin. _Man, Virg is going to have a heyday when he sees me._

Looking around the room, Alan suddenly realized he didn't see his classmate. "ZACH!" he called frantically before another coughing fit erupted from his body. Alan felt like a heavyweight was slowly settling on his chest. Gingerly, Alan pulled himself up to stand, searching the area for his friend. What had once been the east hallway was now filled with debris and flames.

"ALAN!" he heard Zach call to him. Spinning around, he saw his classmate ducking from a room. "It seems this room saved my life," the tall blonde stated. A wooden support beam lay just in front of where Zach had once stood before the collapse.

"Looks like it. We need to move," Alan instructed.

Zach took Alan's helping hand as he climbed over the debris that had covered the floor. Looking up, he shook his head. "I sure hope no one was still up there."

"Same here. Are you hurt?" Alan asked as he looked over his friend.

"No, I'm good. Nothing that will kill me," Zach assured as he looked over his body. Like Alan, he had several burns on his skin and multiple cuts. "Looks like I ended up luckier than you, Tracy. That cut on your head looks pretty nasty," he said, examining the wound a little.

Alan backed away from his friend. "I'm fine."

" _Help! Is anyone there?! "_

Alan and Zach immediately looked to one another. _Were they going crazy?_ "Did you hear that?" Zach asked.

"Sure did!" Alan said. "Where are you?!" he screamed back.

" _We're over here!! We're trapped."_

The two seniors listened for the voice. It was coming from the west hall. "Keep talking," Alan responded. They gingerly moved toward the sound, keeping a watchful eye of their surroundings. They didn't need them getting trapped. They had been lucky in the last one.

Arriving at where the voice seemed to be coming from, Alan and Zach stopped to stare in dismay at the debris piled in front of them. _This is going to be fun_ , Alan thought. Looking at Zach, he smiled, happy when his teammate smiled back. They were both up to the challenge. Giving the room one last look, they got to work, with Alan ignoring the beeping sound from his watch once more.

Sighing, Alan couldn't help but have one thought. _My family is going to kill me._

**TBC…**


	4. It's the Little Things That Get You

** It's the Little Things That Get You **

Unorganized was an understatement when it came to Wharton Academy's use of its emergency protocol. Students were wandering around the campus aimlessly. Jeff was beginning to wonder about the intelligence level of his youngest son's school administration, especially its newest headmaster. The IR commander could only shake his head as he listened to the babbling idiot rattle off his version of how the fire may have started to the Fire Chief.

Resisting the urge to bang his head into the nearest Thunderbird, Jeff tried to redirect the man's panicked state. "Have you contacted the parents of the students?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"NO!" the headmaster blanched. "This is my first semester here, I'm sorry, I'm just not thinking straight!" the man went further into his state of panic.

 _You can say that again,_ Jeff thought. "You need to get the children to safety while we handle the fire. I suggest you bus them out to a warming center and inform the parents of their location. The further away they are from the scene, the better."

"Great idea!! I will take care of that right now," the man smiled and hurried off to make the preparations for the buses to arrive.

The Fire Chief just shook his head. "I sure miss the old headmaster. He was organized, and at least he would remain calm in situations like this."

 _So do I. More than you know,_ Jeff thought. "Some people just don't understand how panic doesn't help a situation. How many men do you have attending to the classrooms?"

"Six and counting your man, we will have seven."

Jeff looked to the main building of the school as he watched Gordon maneuver the Firefly. "Right, two more of my men are accessing the dormitory. If your men can keep the fire under control in that area, we should have things under control soon. The Firefly will be able to put out the fire rather quickly, allowing us to put all our focus on the dormitory."

"Let's hope this plan works. These winds have been hindering us the whole time," the husky Fire Chief sighed. "We would've been able to handle this if it weren't for this approaching storm. If only we could get the rain it's promising, things would certainly improve."

"We can only hope luck is on our side today," Jeff nodded.

_-TB-_

Using their height to their advantage, Alan and Zach lifted debris that blocked them from the voice in need. Alan coughed as they both tried to assure the students that they were trying to reach them.

"You okay?" Zach asked as he adjusted the makeshift handkerchief that covered his mouth and nose.

"Fi-ine," Alan lied, as he felt his lungs constrict. The tightness he had felt earlier was slowly getting worse. He knew it was the smoke, but he ignored it. Nothing was going to stop him. Tightening his own makeshift mask, he continued to dig. "We're almost through."

"Just a little more, and then it's smooth sailing," Zach smiled.

Lifting the last bit of debris that seemed to stand in their way, Alan smiled as he could see into the west hall. Looking to Zach, he climbed through the hole they had made. About six students now stood in front of them, relief filling their faces. Alan recognized them to be mostly freshmen.

"Man, am I glad you heard us," one of the students said. Alan recognized this student to be the voice that had cried for help.

"We woke up and didn't know what was going on. Before we knew it, smoke filled our room and the hallway. We tried to get out, but everything caved in before us," another student confessed, the kid was obviously shaken.

"Everything's going to be okay," Alan assured. "Are any of you injured?"

The student who had been talking to Alan looked over toward a group of students. "Jared and Tony are. Tony hit his head pretty badly, and his leg is hurt too, but Jared won't wake up. Some debris fell on him, but we managed to get him clear," the freshman explained.

Alan quickly rushed over to the two injured. "You didn't move them, did you?" he asked the freshman.

"No."

Alan quickly examined Jared, his IR first-aid training taking over. He could see evidence of a broken bone that protruded from Jared's right arm as it was twisted into a position it was never meant to go. A deep cut marred his right temple as well. Alan knew he was going to need help getting the kid out of here. Turning to Tony, he smiled at the younger boy. Looking at how awkwardly the kid's left leg was bent, Alan was sure the limb was also broken, although at least this wasn't a compound fracture. The injured student seemed alright otherwise, but Alan wouldn't know until he examined him further.

Looking up at Zach, he knew this was where he would depend upon his classmate most. "Zach, I want you to take the uninjured and make your way out of the building. Tell the first firefighter you see that I'm still up here with two injured. One-"

"-Alan, I'm not leaving you up here alone," Zach interrupted.

Alan closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. _Bad move._ He coughed harshly as his lungs again struggled to handle the toxic smoke. Standing up, he looked Zach in the eyes. "Zach, we don't have time to argue. This building isn't safe, and we can't move these two without causing further harm. I need a backboard and a neck brace for sure for one and most likely for the other as well. There's no sense in letting the rest of them stay here when they can get out of here. You're my messenger for help. Take them and go, please."

Zach shook his head, almost smirking at his teammate's plan. "I'm not leaving you, Tracy. I don't know why you think you need to play hero here, but out of the two of us, I'm the one who should stay. The smoke is getting to you and don't deny it. I've been listening to you cough. You take the kids here, and I'll stay with these two."

The students stood toward the makeshift hole that had been created, while some stood over the two injured. They watched as the two seniors argued, not sure what to say.

An eerie sound filled the air above them once again. Alan quickly looked around for any instability in the structure around them. "Look, I appreciate your concern over me, but I really am fine. I know what I'm doing here. Just go! We're wasting time arguing."

"Precisely why this is an easy choice. You should go, and I should stay," Zach smiled, shoving Alan toward their exit.

A buckling sound could be heard above them once again. The building shook, as pieces of the ceiling began to rain down upon them. Alan looked up to see the hall above, starting to crumble. Thinking fast, he shoved Zach, and as many of the students forward.

"ALAN! NO!!!" Zach cried as a massive beam fell between them. He could no longer see his friend.

Dodging more debris that continued to fall around Zach and the four students that had made it with him, they rushed toward the stairwell. Knowing there was nothing more he could do for Alan, Zach knew he needed to get help. That was his only hope to save his stubborn friend.

_-TB-_

Fermat spotted Virgil as he walked toward a safe area. Running up to the middle Tracy, he smiled as the musician spotted him.

Virgil gently clasped the teen on the shoulder, making sure no one could hear them talking. "Fermat! I'm glad to see you're okay," he said softly.

Fermat smiled as he looked up at Virgil, though he was unable to see his face due to the helmet. "Have you been able to r-reach Alan?!"

Virgil frowned. "No, we haven't. You haven't heard from him either?"

Fermat shook his head. "No. I hope he's o-o-alright. I haven't seen anyone come out from the dorms in awhile."

Virgil looked toward where Scott was talking to several firemen who had been in the dormitory. "I hope so too, kiddo. Alan's smart, he knows how to handle the situation. You both have been in training long enough."

Fermat looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Scott and I are handling the ground at the moment. We've been assisting the firemen in the dorm. Gordon's in the Firefly and Dad's talking to the Fire Chief. We've got things handled, don't you worry," Virgil smiled.

"I'm n-not. I just wish I could do something," the fourteen-year-old sighed.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you've gotta play the civilian this time."

"I know," Fermat responded sadly. "I better get back before someone w-w-questions us."

"Good man," Virgil smiled under his helmet. "Stay safe, and we'll keep you updated if we can."

"F.A.B," Fermat spoke and ran off toward the crowd of students that still remained on the campus.

Virgil couldn't help but smile as he watched the teen genius runoff. Jogging up to Scott, he noticed the uneasiness of his oldest brother's body language. "What's going on?"

"Conditions are deteriorating inside the building. If we have any chance of getting to the students, we have to act quickly," Scott told his brother.

"We have four men in the dorms right now trying to battle their way to the top floors. It hasn't been an easy task. The infrastructure is starting to weaken due to the heat," one of the firemen continued to explain.

"I think it's time we use Thunderbird 2. We no longer have the luxury of time to rescue from the ground," Virgil advised.

"I agree. Go get Two ready, and I'll be right behind you. I'm going to inform the Commander," Scott stated.

Virgil shook his head, understanding. "F.A.B.," he spoke and ran off to his bird.

A loud noise erupted from the building before them, causing everyone to turn their attention to the eight-story high dormitory. Scott watched in horror as flames shot out of the windows, and the top of the building began to sag.

_-TB-_

Haze encircled them as they raced down the smoke-filled stairwell. The only thought filling Zach's head was getting to safety and helping Alan and the remaining students now trapped on the sixth floor.

The students quickly reached the fourth floor, as they raced down, they were surprised to meet a team of firefighters.

"Whoa!" one of the men exclaimed as he nearly crashed into Zach.

"We just came from the sixth floor! There's been a collapse!" one of the students exclaimed.

"There are four students stuck up there. I know two are injured for sure, but I don't know how the other two are. You have to help them," Zach explained quickly, covering his face as the smoke caused him to cough more.

"We'll take care of them. You boys run down and get to safety immediately," a firefighter instructed.

The students quickly continued down the stairwell. Zach stopped, looking up from where they had come. "Go, son. We'll make sure your friends are safe," a firefighter said, grasping his shoulder. "Go."

Zach looked at the firefighter. "Alan Tracy is one of them up there. We were trying to help clear the building. You have to save him. He's a hero. He saved my life. "

"We will, son. Now please go," the man urged. "Make sure you are seen by someone. You need to clear your lungs."

Zach nodded, looking up the stairs one last time and continued down the steps. As he exited the building, he was met by several other firefighters and two men in a uniform he could only identify as a Thunderbird's. He spent entirely way too much time with Alan. The track star knew everything that came to the Thunderbirds, smirking. Alan knew the ships and what they would do next. _He could probably be one of them if he tried hard enough,_ the blonde thought. _Oh no! I forgot to tell them what Alan needed,_ he suddenly realized.

"They need help in there!" Zach told them as he ran up to the group. "I forgot to tell the other firefighters what Alan needed!"

"Calm down, son. What are you talking about?" a firefighter asked him.

"My friend and I were trying to help get everyone out. He's still up there. His name is Alan Tracy. He said he needed backboards and neck braces for those injured. He may be injured himself now. You have to help him, he's a hero. He saved our lives," Zach choked out as he tried to suppress his own coughs. "He shoved us out of the way when the ceiling collapsed."

"Did you tell the other firefighters this?" the Thunderbird identified as Scott asked him.

"Y-yes, mostly," Zach said, his body began to shutter with coughs.

"Alright, we need to organize. Get him to an EMT," Zach heard a voice speak. His mind was becoming fuzzy as his chest felt tight. _Was this how Alan was feeling? Please let him be alright._

_-TB-_

Many thoughts ran through Scott's head as he and Jeff boarded Thunderbird 2 and prepared for their rescue of the dormitory. Scott was proud to hear how selfless Alan had acted, but he also feared that that same selfless act could be what got Alan killed. The field commander couldn't bear to think that there was a possibility that his baby brother could be seriously injured or worse. It was always the little things he would find himself missing while Alan was away at school - his laugh, his humor, his attitude, and most of all, his stubbornness. It was a trait they all inherited from their father and, most likely, their mother as well. The kid was only seventeen, and he had so much still to do in life, so much ahead of him.

He watched Virgil as he maneuvered the ship toward the burning building. His middle brother gripped the controls of the craft tightly. Scott wished he could make this nightmare disappear as fast as it came up. He knew that all he could do was hope they would find Alan okay. They just had to.

" _Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2, do you copy?"_ Scott heard John call.

"We read you, John," his father's stiff voice answered.

He heard his space-bound brother sigh, apprehensive of his next words. He knew what John was about to tell them was terrible. In fact, it was their worst nightmare coming true.

_Please keep Allie safe, Mom. He needs you right now._

**TBC…**


	5. Holding On

**Holding On**

Gordon's mind kept drifting back to one thing: his only baby brother, Alan. He prayed that Alan was safe, but everything seemed to be getting steadily worse for them. The only thing keeping Gordon from going crazy was focusing on his part of the mission - operating the Firefly. He could now focus on the classrooms as the machine had pretty much extinguished the flames that ate at the main building.

Even as Gordon focused on the task at hand, John's shaky voice kept running through his head.

" _What is it, John?" he heard Scott ask over the radio._

" _I'm no longer getting a signal from Alan's watch." Both brothers froze at the heart-wrenching words that escaped John's mouth._

"No, t _here has to be glitch or something," Gordon told his brothers, in denial of accepting anything else._

" _Maybe Alan hit something, and it broke," he heard Virgil say._

_The next voice Gordon heard silenced the thoughts running through his mind. "We can't let ourselves go crazy wondering what-ifs. Let's focus on this mission. We'll find your brother."_

Gordon prayed their father was right. He couldn't bear to think that they could lose the baby of the family. Alan was his rock, the one person who actually kept him sane. After all, the two were wonderful pranksters and the unstoppable _Terrible Two_ , a nickname given to them when they were very little. If it weren't for the four year age gap, you could almost swear the two were twins.

Guiding the Firefly, the redhead extinguished the last of the flames that burned the main building. With a satisfied smile, he looked toward the dormitory. _I'm coming, Alan. Just hang on._

_-TB-_

The thick haze that filled the room that now held four Wharton students seemed to grow. An eerie calm surrounded the room as the dust began to settle. The only sound heard was the popping of wood.

A single harsh cough began to shake the occupants as a pair of scared eyes scanned the room. The student tried to comprehend the events that had just happened. Ignoring the throbbing pain that filled his body, Tony yelled for each of his classmates. Rummaging the best he could through the debris around him, he found Jared, who was still unconscious. "Jared, wake up, man. I need you right now." He received no response.

Looking around the room, he searched for his friend Alex, who had helped them get help from the two seniors. He could see no sign of him. "Alex! Where are you?"

He heard a sudden movement to his right. "Alex?"

"Yeah. It's me," a weak voice responded as Alex tried to move the rubble that covered him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, I-I think so," the freshman answered, a little shaken. "How about you? Is Jared by you?"

"I'm okay. Jared is still out for the count here," Tony told him, wincing as his headache was starting to get worse. "Are we the only ones left up here?" he asked.

Alex scanned the room. "I don't know. Everything happened so fast. The last thing I remember is Alan and Zach arguing, and then everything goes blank. How long was I out?"

"Not long. You were maybe out a few minutes," Tony told his friend. "Do you think Alan and the others made it out?"

A sudden moan filled the room, causing both freshmen to try and locate the sound. Harsh coughs began to follow the groan, as the person became more aware.

"Who's there?" Alex called as he tried to unbury himself. Luckily, only small pieces of debris covered him. Throwing it all to the side, he stood. Now getting a different glimpse of the room, Alex was shocked as he got the full picture of what their situation indeed was. The area looked like a bomb had gone off.

Carefully, Alex tried to make his way over to the figure. "Can you hear me?" he called. The freshman stumbled, climbing around the flames that threatened them, reminding him of their presence. The kid was shocked as he realized who he was addressing. "ALAN!" he exclaimed as he tried to help the senior clear the rubble around him.

"H-hey," Alan smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. Debris covered the blonde senior up to his face, making his breathing sound very ragged.

"I'll be okay," Alan answered, ignoring the pain that flared through his entire body. "Who else do we have with us?" he asked Alex as the two tried to clear the debris that laid on top of his body. Alan's abdomen and lower body remained covered. His left shoulder throbbed, making Alan assume that it likely was broken or dislocated. _Just my luck._

"You, me, Tony, and Jared - I haven't heard anyone else."

"Are Tony and Jared conscious?" Alan asked.

"I am, but Jared is still out of it," Tony called.

Alex tried to move some of the rubble that covered Alan's lower waist but quickly stopped as Alan cried out in pain. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he frantically asked, scared he had done something seriously wrong.

"I-I'm fine," Alan lied. Pain flared through his lower body, shocking him as it was now worse than before. "I-I don't think I'm going anywhere soon, though."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Alex asked, fearful.

"We'll get out, I promise. Help is on the way," Alan reassured the freshman, putting a comforting hand on the boy's arm. Above, he could hear a familiar sound fill his ears, smiling.

"How can you be so sure?" Tony asked.

"Trust me; we're gonna get out of here."

_-TB-_

Thunderbird 2 loomed above the dormitory as Virgil positioned her for the rescue. As much as they tried to concentrate on the mission as a whole, the only thing on the minds of the three occupants of the massive ship was their youngest family member.

_"Firefly to Thunderbird 2,"_ Gordon's voice rang through the speakers.

"We read you, Gordon," Jeff answered.

_"The fire from the classrooms has been extinguished. I'm heading over to the dormitory now. Any news?"_ the redhead asked.

"You know as much as we do, Gordy," Scott told him.

" _F.A.B_ ," Gordon responded, disappointment clear in his voice.

Scott met his father's worried glance. "What's the plan?" he asked, trying to get their minds on track.

Jeff stood as Virgil placed Thunderbird 2 on autopilot. The ship was now in a position for them to lower the platform. "I want you and Virgil to go down in the rescue platform. I'll handle things from up here. Gordon and the rest of the firemen should be in a position to help tame the fire."

"F.A.B," both Scott and Virgil responded, heading for the cargo hold.

" _Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2,_ " John's voice rang across the speakers.

Jeff walked to the control panel and opened the link. "I read you, John. What can you tell me?"

" _Firefighters have tried to reach the sixth floor but have been unable to. Debris is blocking them from breaking through the area. They're afraid if they mess with the clutter too much, the building may become even more unstable. Fire Chief is ordering them out. It looks like it's up to us now,"_ John told his father.

Jeff shook his head, reluctantly understanding. "I'm sending Scott and Virgil down on the platform. Gordon is already on the dormitory with the Firefly."

" _I've spoken to the Fire Chief, and they plan to surround the fire from the north and south hallways. According to the student that was with Alan, they are trapped in the west and east hallways. Alan appears to be quite the hero in the kids' eyes,_ " John smiled.

Jeff allowed a small grin to appear. "Yes, it does." His smile quickly faded as the seriousness of the situation came flooding back to him. "I just pray this stunt of playing hero doesn't get your brother seriously injured."

" _Alan is strong, Dad. He's been in training for several years now. We have to trust he'll know what to do when it gets dire. The rest we can leave to chewing his behind out later, and I want a part of it."_

Jeff smiled slightly. "Let's just get your brother out safely first."

" _We will, Dad. We will. Thunderbird Five out,"_ John smirked and closed the link between them.

Jeff prayed that all the training would be enough to keep his baby safe. Touching his ear, he spoke into his earpiece. "Boys, I want you to get in and get out as fast as you can," he told Scott and Virgil. "John has informed me that the firefighters are unable to reach the top floors. It is unknown how stable this building is."

" _Find Alan and the rest of the students and skedaddle,"_ Scott spoke. " _Got it._ "

"Yes," Jeff confirmed. "Gordon and the firefighters are going to surround the fire at the north and south halls. Alan and the rest of the students are in the east and west hallways. We are at the start of the west hall. Do you have the necessary medical equipment?"

" _Yes, sir. We have several backboards, and I've got my med bag. I'm hoping we'll only need what Alan told his friend and nothing more,_ " Virgil confessed. They each hoped Alan wasn't hurt, but they knew it was a far cry considering the situation. They could only pray.

_-TB-_

Alan's head was beginning to feel foggy, and he was finding his eyelids were feeling very heavy. He knew he had to fight against the need to sleep. Looking off to his left, he tried to see the other students trapped with him. He watched as best he could as Alex tried to free Tony and Jared. The kid was good at taking instructions, especially from a senior. Of course, it seemed most kids knew who he was merely from his track records and who his father was. He could tell just by how they acted around him. _Of course, that could be from just shock and fear,_ he thought to himself.

Seeing that Alex was still preoccupied with his task, Alan decided to figure out his condition. Besides having a whopper of a headache and no doubt a nasty concussion, he knew something was wrong with his left shoulder. What was yet to be determined was his lower torso, which was his most significant concern.

Looking at his lower body, Alan fought another coughing fit - which only added to his discomfort - and frowned at the amount of debris that had fallen on top of him. He could still feel his legs, which, he decided, was always a good thing. Looking at the debris, Alan decided to try and shift the rubbish from his legs. As he began to move, an immediate sharp pain erupted from below. Alan tried to stop himself from crying out in pain, but he failed.

"Alan! Are you okay?" he heard a worried Alex call.

Alan grunted through the pain. "I-I'm fine," he coughed, increasing his agony. _Damn! Dumb move, dumb move._ He turned his head toward the younger teen. "Just get them uncovered, don't worry about me. How's it coming over there?" He needed a distraction and fast.

"Good. I've got Jared uncovered, and I've almost got Tony," Alex told him.

"Has Jared woken up at all?" Alan asked, trying to move again. He hissed again as the pain came back stronger. He sighed in frustration. _I'm stuck solid. Damnit! How the hell am I supposed to help now? Virgil and who knows who else will be here soon, and here I am stuck. Just where I want to be when they get here._

"Alan?" he heard Alex call.

"Hmm?" 

"You didn't answer me when I told you about Jared. Are you sure you're okay?"

Alan smirked. _Of course, I'm not okay, kid._ "I'm fine," he reassured. His facade was falling slightly as another coughing fit filled his body. Breathing was becoming more difficult for him, which seemed only to make his headache worse. "So how's Jared?"

Alex frowned, not wholly buying the blonde senior's story that he was _fine._ "He stirred for maybe a few seconds but was out of it again."

_Damn._ "If Jared awakes again, we need to try and keep him awake. How are you feeling, Tony?"

"I'm okay. My head hurts bad but not as much as my leg," Tony said, coughing a little. The smoke was starting to get to all of them.

Alan frowned. "From what I got a look at, it looks like its broken. Just keep it as still as you can. How bad does the head hurt? Is it like a dull throb, like a headache or a migraine?"

Tony paused pondering the question. "More a headache but it’s an annoying one, I'll tell you that. It's not as bad as a migraine. I hate those."

Alan laughed, instantly cursing himself for doing so. Waiting for the pain to pass in his head and his body, he smiled toward the freshman. "You and me both." He could feel the pull of darkness edging at him again. Alan knew he had to keep fighting against it. Not only for his own well being but the scared freshmen he was looking after. His head throbbed, and the pressure that laid on his lower body was starting to eat at him more and more. He just had to hold on. They all did. He knew his brothers were minutes away from rescuing them. He just had to hold on a little while longer.


	6. Don't Lose Hope

**Don’t Lose Hope**

There were times when space was a welcoming refuge for the second oldest Tracy son. At other times it was a cage that created an unbelievable distance between him and his family. Right now, John felt cut off from what was happening to his family. Sitting and waiting was a job he had become accustomed aboard Thunderbird 5; however, the uncertainty was something he would never master.

Staring at the monitor before him that tracked the signals from each of their watch communicators, John prayed for Alan's to burst to life again. Maybe it was a glitch like Gordon suggested. 

Part of John wanted to believe this was nothing but a sick joke. They handled dangerous situations daily as International Rescue. This time it was different. It was personal because this was their baby brother. 

John listened to the radio as his family prepared to save their brother and Wharton students. He could only hold onto hope and pray that Alan was okay. After all, Alan was a Thunderbird, and their motto was simple: **_Don't give up at any cost._**

A tear threatened to run down his face as he willed Alan to hear his thoughts - _Hang on, little brother. Don't give up._

_-TB-_

Virgil shivered as the cold air seeped through the hatch of the cargo bay. Looking at Scott, he couldn't help but let a small smile peek out. Scott was keeping himself busy talking to John, Brains, and their father. That was his oldest brother - Scott was a man of action, with precise and quick thinking that made him an asset as their field commander. Of course, it was also what made him an amazing big brother.

Virgil knew there wasn't anything Scott wouldn't do for him or his other siblings. That was what made this situation both comforting and scary. Scott would stop at nothing to save Alan. The uncertainty of Alan’s condition weighed on all of them, but Virgil knew it was affecting Scott differently. The youngest and oldest Tracy siblings had a relationship more of a parent and child than fraternal. Their nine-year age gap playing a factor.

Scott had always been there when their father couldn't, and sadly that had been quite often after their mother died. Since Alan was only three when she had been killed, it had been the case for most of Alan's childhood. Years passed, and unfortunately, the older Alan got their relationship changed, especially during his teenage years.

During Spring Break a few years ago, all their lives had been forced into perspective. Virgil had nearly lost his own life along with his father and three of his brothers aboard Thunderbird 5. A mad man had found their home and nearly destroyed everything just for revenge and greed.

Who would have thought that Virgil would be thankful for the attack by the Hood? In hindsight, the Hood had saved the Tracys by stopping his family from traveling down the destructive road they were on. The attack they had faced that Spring Break brought their family closer, and for Virgil, it certainly opened his eyes. They were all throwing themselves into their lives and the organization. All too busy to see what was going on around them, especially with their youngest family member. Alan was pulling himself away. The kid hero-worshiped his older brothers only to have them cut him out of their lives.

It had been over two years since then. Alan was now seventeen and about to finish high school, something that seemed near impossible. Alan had grown up while they weren't looking. A shiver of a different kind ran through Virgil's body at that thought. Each day Alan reminded them of their mother they lost long ago, and he knew that was why they were so protective of their baby. It bugged Alan to death, but to them, it was their way of coping and surviving the loss. They couldn't lose another family member, but especially not Alan. Alan was their heart, and they would do anything to protect and keep him safe.

Whether he liked it or not.

Looking back at Scott, he noticed the older brunette was looking at him. "You okay, Virg?"

Virgil smiled. "Yeah - I was just thinking. We all set?"

"Yep. Ready?" Scott asked as he eyed his brother for a second, reading him.

Virgil waved off his oldest brother’s concern as he shifted some of their medical gear with a hand. "I just want to get to Alan."

"You and me both, bro," Scott said with a sigh.

" _Okay, boys. Here we go,"_ Jeff said as he opened the hatch. _"Brace yourselves. John says the Nor'easter is getting stronger. We don't have much time here. Get in and get out."_

"Understood. Here we go….." Virgil said. A swift and brittle breeze swept around him, and Scott as the platform lowered toward a window.

"Okay, lock it up," Scott said as Virgil grabbed some of the supplies. He looked into the building, and what he could see, he didn't like. Scott looked back at Virgil before climbing inside. Once in, Scott now knew why they didn't have much time. The scene before him was indeed like that of a war zone.

"Hello! We're from International Rescue," Scott called. Visibility from the smoke was almost nonexistent. "If you can hear me, please respond!"

Handing the last of the supplies to Scott, Virgil climbed through the window. He secured the platform to the side of the building carefully so that the wind couldn't move it too far. The pilot of Thunderbird Two made sure it was secure enough to get the injured on board but with a safety to break away if the building began to collapse. Virgil frowned as he completely took in their surroundings. Sharing a look with Scott, he got worried when they didn't receive an immediate response. Moving forward, the brothers moved down the hallway, walking toward the east hall. Scott called out yet again.

After a few seconds, they were relieved to hear a tired and frightened voice respond. "We're over here!" Sadly, it wasn't the voice they were hoping to hear.

"Keep talking!" Virgil answered back. He and Scott quickly but carefully made their way toward the voice, which was now joined by another.

Virgil knelt next to three students - one was unconscious, one appeared to have a head injury and broken leg, but the other looked to be fine besides a few scratches and cuts. Virgil now understood why Alan had requested them to bring the medical equipment. _Smart boy,_ Virgil thought. Looking around, he searched for his brother.

"We're so happy to be found, man. I'm Alex, this is Tony, and the sleepy one is Jared," Alex informed Scott and Virgil.

"Alan said you'd find us," Tony smiled weakly.

Scott looked at the two kids with a frown. "Alan?" he played ignorantly. "Is there an Alan here too?" 

Alex suddenly realized they hadn't heard their fearless senior say anything recently. Twisting his head toward the blonde senior's trapped position, Alex got up and ran to him. "Alan?" he called.

Virgil and Scott immediately shared worried glances. They couldn't see each other's eyes as their helmets covered their identities, but they knew fear resonated from both sets of eyes.

Scott followed the younger student as the kid knelt next to the figure under several pieces of debris. His heart nearly stopped as he took in the sight of Alan. His little brother had blood covering his face from a cut marring his too-pale skin near his left temple. A multitude of wounds and burns were visible as Scott visually scanned the seventeen-year-old. But what scared him the most was the kid's lack of response from his schoolmate.

"Alan? Can you hear me?" Alex said, his voice shaking.

Scott's heart quickened as Alex received no response. Putting his fingers to the teen's neck, he was relieved to find a heartbeat, but what scared him was how shallow his brother's breaths were. "We need oxygen now!" he called to Virgil.

Virgil quickly shot his head up at his brother's worried call. Making sure Tony and Jared's oxygen masks were secure, Virgil hurried over to where Alex and Scott knelt beside Alan. Pulling out an oxygen mask, he and Scott quickly placed it on Alan's still face. "Alex, will you please go and keep an eye on Tony? He needs to stay awake."

"Sure. Is Alan okay?" the freshman asked, taking an oxygen kit for himself.

"He will be," Virgil reassured the kid. Looking back at Scott, the field medic examined his baby brother's battered body, waiting for Alex to step away before he asked. "Any response?"

"None," Scott said, worry evident in his voice. "Alan? Wake up, buddy, we're here now," he said, gently rubbing the boy's left shoulder, trying not to jar Alan too much as they were unsure of the extent of his injuries. Scott stopped as he received a moan from his baby brother. "Alan?"

"..mm..d-don't h-hurts," Alan mumbled as consciousness slowly returned to him.

"Hey, kiddo. That's it, open those baby blues for us," Virgil coaxed quietly, so that the other students wouldn't hear but loud enough so his sibling would answer.

"Virgil?" Alan whispered, slowly opening his eyes.

Virgil smiled behind his helmet. "In the flesh, Sprout."

Alan looked to see both of his brothers above him. "W-where are the other students?" he asked weakly, coughing.

Scott frowned. "They're right over there. You did a good job of keeping them safe. Too bad you couldn't have done the same for yourself. What's the big idea about not answering your watch?"

Alan smiled slightly, but it turned into a wince as pain erupted throughout his body. 

"Where are you hurt, Al?" he heard Virgil ask him. 

Alan shook his head but immediately regretted it. "D-don't wor-ry about me. T-take care of them f-f-first."

Both Scott and Virgil frowned at Alan's lethargy. Virgil looked at his older brother. "Go take care of them, and I'll take care of him.”

"No, I'm staying with him," Scott said.

"M..f-fine," Alan's weak voice replied to Scott's answer. "They need to get out of here."

Virgil smirked at his little brother. "Fine my ass, kiddo. The kid's right, Scott. I'm the medic here, and Alan needs the most attention out of the kids. Get them settled, and then you can help me if I need it." He caught the glare Scott was giving him. "Please, Scott. You and I both know we don't have much time."

Scott sighed and understood his middle brother's reasoning. It didn't mean he had to like it. "Hurry in getting him free, but be careful," he said, looking at Virgil briefly. Looking back down at Alan, Scott squeezed the teen's hand. "Stay with us, okay? Don't fall asleep, and listen to Virgil," he ordered and then quickly got up to begin getting Tony and Jared situated for transport.

Virgil let out a long breath. "Okay, Allie. Let's see what mess you've gotten yourself into this time. What's hurt?"

Alan coughed, wincing at the pain. "Everything. I-I think my left s-shoulder is dislocated," he said, closing his eyes as his head throbbed. He felt someone slapping his face gently to try and keep his attention.

"You need to stay with me, Alan," Virgil said sternly. He smiled as Alan's blue orbs looked back at him in annoyance. The chestnut-haired Tracy looked toward his brother's debris-covered lower torso and asked the question he had been dreading. "Can you feel your legs?"

Alan's head was killing him by now. He knew his brothers were here, and that meant that they were safe. His family would take care of everything like always. All the teen wanted to do was sleep. His chest hurt, and so did the rest of his body. The pressure below his waist was now reaching unbearable levels of pain.

"Alan!" Virgil called sternly, clasping the teen's face in his hands.

"Mmm..?" Alan asked.

"Come on, Sprout. Stay with me. Open those eyes," Virgil coaxed. Alan slowly responded after a few painstaking seconds. "Good," the medic smiled. "I'm going to see how you're fairing below the waist. Can you feel your legs?" he asked again.

Alan looked at Virgil for a moment, not completely understanding his brother. Virgil understood the look. "Your legs, Al. Can you feel them?"

"I-I think so. It just hurts."

Virgil frowned with sympathy. "I know, we'll have you out of here in a jiffy, and then you'll be in a cozy bed." He began to move the pieces of debris that covered Alan's legs.

"How are we doing over here?" Scott asked as he knelt next to his baby brother. His heart clenched as he saw the pain that reflected in Alan's azure eyes.

"We're getting there," Virgil grunted as he tried to move more of the debris that held his brother captive.

"I've got the two kids on the backboards. I'm going to need your help getting them to the platform," Scott told Virgil. He gently cupped Alan's face, wiping several strands of bloody hair from the teen's face.

The gentle movement relaxed Alan, and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and fall asleep to his oldest brother's familiar and safe touch.

" _How are we doing, Scott?"_ Jeff's anxious voice rang through their earpieces.

"Good. We've found Alan and three other kids. No sign of any other students," Scott frowned. If Alan and the three freshmen were the only survivors, then this meant that this was indeed a tragedy that they were facing.

Jeff got the meaning in his eldest son's voice. There were still at least 15 students missing. Jeff shuddered at the thought, grateful that he would not be one of the fifteen parents who would get that awful call. " _How is he?"_

Scott and Virgil both looked at Alan, knowing Alan was the _he_ that Jeff was inquiring. "I'll let you speak to him yourself. He's pretty roughed up. We're working on getting him free. His lower torso is caught beneath several layers of debris. He is semi-conscious."

Scott looked down at Alan. "Hey buddy, someone wants to talk to you. Virgil and I are going to get the other kids out of here. We'll be right back. Make sure you stay awake, okay?" The field commander didn't want to leave his brother alone, but he knew that they didn't have many options as time was against them.

Alan nodded his head, understanding. Letting Scott place the communication device in his ear, he smiled as he heard his father's soothing voice.

" _Alan? How are you, son?"_ Jeff asked, worried.

"I'm-m okay," Alan answered.

Jeff instantly recognized the lie. He could hear the pain in his youngest son's voice, as well as how tired and weak he was. _"From what I hear, that's far from the truth."_

Alan coughed, taking in a few puffs of oxygen as he did so. He was waiting for the scolding he expected for the stunt he had pulled but was shocked at his father's next words.

" _I'm proud of you, Alan. What you did tonight was very brave. I hear you're quite the hero,"_ Jeff told his son.

Alan coughed again. "I-I only did what I thought was n-ne-eded. We both know how b-big this place is." Alan tried to reposition his body as an immense pressure settled on his back, but as he moved, he cried out in pain.

" _Alan?! Are you alright?"_ Jeff called quickly.

"I'm o-okay. W-where's Gordon?" Alan asked as he tried to mask the amount of pain he was feeling. A sudden sticky feeling crept down his legs as he rested.

" _Keeping your hind from getting char-grilled,"_ Gordon's voice rang.

Alan smiled at the sound of his closest older brother. "H-how fun i-is that?"

" _A pain, if you must know. You couldn't choose to get trapped in an easy fire, could you? Nope. You have to pick one that happens to be in the middle of a raging Nor'easter,"_ Alan heard his copper-haired brother huff.

"I l-like to keep you o-on y-your t-toes," Alan smirked. He took in a shaky breath and regretted it. He was starting to find it hard to breathe.

" _Alan?"_ Jeff asked, worried when he heard the change in his son's breathing.

" _Alan, answer us,"_ Virgil's voice demanded this time. He and Scott now had Alex, Jared, and Tony situated in the infirmary of Thunderbird 2. They returned to the rescue platform, ready to go back down for Alan.

" _Alan!" Gordon called sternly._

The words that came next would haunt them for years.

"I-I….I-I c-can't breathe."


	7. A Moment in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some major brother angst.

**A Moment in Time**

Scott and Virgil quickly climbed out of the rescue platform with Alan's strangled gasp replaying over and over in their heads, like a never-ending nightmare. The words echoed, forcing them to move faster as they heard it once more.

_"I-I….I-I c-can't breathe."_

Miles seemed to separate them as the oldest and middle child of Jeff Tracy raced to reach the baby of the family. The sounds that escaped Alan would haunt their dreams for a long time. Through their earpieces, the barely audible wheezy gasps escaped the youngest Tracy as he fought to breathe.

"Stay with us, Allie. Just hold on. Deep breaths," Virgil coaxed as he and Scott rejoined their little brother and rushed to free him.

Dark spots began to appear around Alan's vision. A numbing pain filled his injured body as he was starting to lose his battle with life. Alan didn't feel the weight lift off his body. He never saw how much blood surrounded his back, nor did he hear the gasps that escaped Scott and Virgil. The youngest Tracy was too out of it to feel Scott place the neck brace around his neck. Alan never sensed his body being pulled from the rubble and placed securely on a backboard.

Alan thought like he was caught in a dream. Everything seemed so surreal. He vaguely recognized familiar sights and noises as he was transported from the inferno. In his fading vision, Alan saw the familiar sight of Thunderbird 2 lingering high above him, her green haul greeting him as the rescue platform raised. Relief battled with fear knowing that safety lay inside Thunderbird 2 with his brothers. He felt his body betraying him as he tried to hold onto life. Taking in another short shuddering breath, Alan gave in to the darkness he had been fighting for so long. It had won the battle, but it would be up to his family to see who won the war for the life of Alan Tracy.

Virgil shot his head up at the monitor he had hooked Alan to. His heart froze when he realized what was happening. Not a second later, alarms began to wail throughout the sterile room. "He's crashing!" Virgil cried out, even as he began to pray. _Oh no, Allie. Don't do this!_

Scott looked at the monitor and then back to Alan in disbelief. "C'mon, kiddo. Don't do this," he pleaded, trying to contain his emotions. It had made him sick as he looked at Alan's battered body. Blood seeped through the bandages they had quickly applied to Alan's back from the deep gash that resided alongside the teen's lower back. Blood had now begun to soak the crisp white sheets they had laid him on, the sight terrifying the oldest brother as it signified more and more of Alan's life force slipping away. Scott began to pray. _Don't leave us, Alan. We need you here._

Virgil had jumped into action, starting to get what he needed in the infirmary to save his youngest brother. Grabbing a defibrillator, he tore Alan's shirt and applied the life-saving pads onto his chest. "Clear!" he shouted.

Alan's body lurched upward as the device sent a surge to his heart. Virgil and Scott starred at the monitor, willing life to return to the boy. Virgil shook his head, taking in a deep shaky breath. "Clear!" he shouted once again.

Time seemed to stand still to all the occupants that filled the infirmary of the green Thunderbird. Tony and Alex watched intently from the sides, frozen by the scene before them. Neither freshmen had hung out with the senior, but that didn't mean they didn't know anything about the youngest blonde Tracy. Alan had been well known in the school, first for his last name and the famous family members that accompanied it. Throughout his time at Wharton's, Alan had become a household – well, dormitory name - in track and field competitions as well as many school clubs.

Tonight they had seen a different side of Alan Tracy. Yes, they had heard stories of how determined the senior was, but throughout the tragedy unfolding, what they saw was different. The youngest Tracy had saved their lives, sacrificing himself so they could make it out of this relatively unscathed. That was something that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. What Alan Tracy did for them was unheard of in a school full of rich and spoiled kids. Most cared only about themselves. Alan had been calm and focused, even when he was trapped beneath the debris. They were scared out of their minds, but the senior didn't doubt for a second their fate, comforting and assuring them that help would soon arrive.

The two freshmen fully began to realize how lucky they were. Without Alan and Zach, they would be dead for sure. The two seniors had found them when they had lost all hope of survival. Tonight would change their lives in many ways; however, they each knew they owed Alan their lives.

Scott and Virgil were finding it hard to remain composed in front of Alan's schoolmates. After all, this was their baby brother lying unconscious before them. Both of them tried to ignore the worried and frantic calls of their family members from their earpieces. The usually energetic and spirited teen looked so pale and still.

Scott stood frozen as he tried to take in what was happening around him. Alan was doing what he thought was right. He risked everything to save as many students as he could, and now was fighting for his own life - a battle he was losing. 

Their father had created International Rescue so no other family would have to experience such horrible heartache. The heartache they had felt when they lost their beloved mother, Lucy. Wasn't that the point? So they wouldn't have to experience a moment like the one he was finding himself? They each knew it was a possibility that one of them could be hurt in the line of duty but not Alan. Not yet. Alan was at school. He was supposed to be safe and nowhere near harm's long-reaching hand.

Scott couldn't endure the thought of losing Alan, not like this. There was so much he had to say to Alan, so much more he wanted to see Alan live and do. Just recently, the kid had begun to show a lot more interest in auto racing. A fact that wasn't entirely a surprise to the oldest Tracy. Alan had always had one speed, and it was fast. Of course, who could blame the kid when he had four older brothers. Alan had learned evasive moves fast, and he was as slippery as an eel to catch as well.

Scott's mind drifted back to a few weeks before Alan was due to return to school for his senior year. Alan had only been interested in a few things around that time. Enjoying every last bit of freedom he still had, going on rescues, and watching the latest race. The blue-eyed teen had been fixed upon the TV screen when Scott had entered the living room.

" _Hey, buddy," Scott smiled as he entered the living space._

" _Hey, Scott," Alan responded, clearly interested only on what was on the screen before him._

" _What's so interesting?" Scott asked as he took a seat next to his kid brother on the sofa._

" _The race, of course," Alan smirked, stating a silent - DUH._

" _I can see that now," Scott said, ruffling up Alan's hair. "Why so interesting?"_

_Alan looked at his brother, annoyed. "Scott, this is the Brickyard 400. It's the second-highest attended race aside from the Daytona 500. It's one of the biggest races of the year in NASCAR's schedule. Four hundred miles and a hundred and sixty laps of intense racing."_

_Scott smirked at his brother. "Dare I ask what is so exciting about forty-three cars going in a circle?"_

_Alan looked at his oldest brother incredulously. "Are you kidding me? It's so much more than just that. Each car is traveling at a speed of almost two-hundred miles per hour, which in itself would be exhilarating. You see, Scott. It's about strategy. You gotta be able to outsmart the other driver while not outsmarting yourself. A lot can happen between lap one and lap one hundred sixty." As if hearing his comment, a caution signified across the screen. The field of cars came to a slow as two wreckers came to collect the two demolished racecars that had managed to wreck each other._

" _I see," Scott smiled at Alan._

" _You don't really care, do you?" Alan asked as he watched the replay of the wreck that had just transpired._

" _I'm interested because you are. If it's important to you, then I should at least know what it is," Scott told him._

_Alan smiled at his older brother. "Hey, do you think Dad would get me tickets to a race as an early graduation present?"_

" _I don't know, Sprout. You'd have to ask him," Scott said, putting an arm around Alan. Moments like these, he cherished. After all, the kid was getting too big._

The excitement and life that had filled Alan that day was utterly absent from the form that laid before him. He prayed for Alan to come back to them. The spunky seventeen-year-old had so many plans and dreams. Dreams that he hadn't even touched the surface of.

Virgil willed Alan's heart to spark once more with life. The chestnut-haired Tracy met Scott's fearful eyes. Taking another deep breath, he pressed the button of the machine to spring to life again. _Come on, don't do this._ Closing his eyes, Virgil prayed for the one person that could help them to hear him. _Please bring him back to us, Mom. We've already lost you; we can't lose Allie._

_-TB-_

Jeff tightly gripped the controls of Thunderbird 2 as he willed the ship to fly faster. He didn't know the current condition of his youngest son, but he knew Alan wasn't okay. That simple fact was what was eating at him the most. The last update on his youngest son Alan was barely breathing - if at all - and unconscious. Those horrific details were enough for Jeff Tracy to force Thunderbird 2 to her maximum speed.

A sudden beeping interrupted Jeff from his thoughts. Glancing down at the screen in front of him, he answered the call. "I read you, John."

" _I've spoken to Mass. General in Boston, and they know we're on the way. They'll be waiting for us at the door. Any news on Alan?"_ John spoke, his voice quiet but calm.

"I'm afraid not, son," Jeff said, tightening his jaw.

" _I just hope they're not answering for a good reason."_

Jeff didn't respond to his second eldest's comment. The thought hidden in those words had such an impact on him.

John watched his father across the screen. Emotions crept through the mask displayed by the patriarch's grim features, but what showed through the most was fear. _"Alan's a fighter, Dad. For as long as I can remember, the kid has always been a fiery spirit. I have faith the kid is going to be okay. He just – he just has to….,"_ John said, the last bit of his sentence lingering. John's unsaid words filled both of their minds.

Jeff smiled thoughtfully at his oldest blonde son. "Thanks, John. Have you spoken to Gordon?"

" _Yes. Gordon and the firefighters almost have the fire completely extinguished. By the time you have Alan and the kids situated at the hospital, things should be under control. Before you ask, I've already spoken to Brains, and he's called Lady Penelope. She's going to pick up Fermat for us."_

"Thanks, John. My mind has been a little preoccupied," Jeff sighed, thankful for his quick thinking son at the mention of their London agent. Looking at John, he studied the blonde's features before speaking. "John, I want you to put the station on standby. I'm having Brains come get you."

John looked at his father, stunned. For Jeff to want Thunderbird Five on standby - a thought quickly entered his head, making him realize something that had gone unsaid their whole conversation. _"Dad, he's breathing, isn't he? Virgil did get Alan breathing again, didn't he?"_

Jeff didn't meet his second eldest's fearful blue eyes. It took everything the man had not to let go of the fear that was now filling him. The next words he spoke to his son made it so much more real to him.

"I don't know, John. I don't know."

_-TB-_

Gordon charged the Firefly to the left, aiming the extinguisher to the last burning part of the dormitory. Setting the settings on the machine, he released more of the fire-killing green foam. Taking a deep sigh of relief, he climbed out of the Firefly.

Backing up, Gordon thoroughly looked at what remained of Wharton's dormitory. He grimaced as the top half of the building now sagged, having collapsed from the water and fire. He was thankful that his brothers had gotten Alan and the other kids out when they had. Not long after they had escaped, the ceiling collapsed. A thought crept into this head. _Was that as lucky as they were going to get?_

His mind kept returning to the haunting words he had last heard Alan speak. His brother sounded so scared, so unlike himself. Alan had just been talking to him, picking on him, and then things turned for the worse in the matter of a second. His stomach dropped when Alan wouldn't answer any of his brothers. He had sternly called his brother as an added effort, but the response he received was one that he would **_never_** forget. The amount of fear that radiated in Alan's strangled words would stay with him. 

Gordon had yet to hear on the condition of his only younger brother. He kept calling Scott and Virgil, but neither one of them would answer their communicators. That fact unnerved the redheaded Tracy. As much as he tried to fool himself, he knew that things weren't going well in the infirmary if neither of his brothers would answer their calls.

"A mess, isn't it?" a firefighter spoke, bringing Gordon out of his thoughts.

"Yes, it is," Gordon responded.

"Looks like we're going to be dealing with a real tragedy here. The Chief just went over the list of the missing students, and fifteen kids are still unaccounted. If they were still in there, then they had no hope. The four that escaped with your team were lucky," the man said.

Gordon looked at the man and then back at the burnt and demolished upper half of the dormitory. If only the firefighter realized how valid his words were.

Alan had saved numerous students on each level, but he had been fighting against time. The kind of time that just wasn't long enough when you were matched against a raging fire. His kid brother had risked it all to save his schoolmates.

Nodding at the fireman, Gordon walked back to the Firefly. He needed to position it near Mobile Control and Thunderbird 1. If it was one thing he could do - it was making sure everything was done by the time his older brothers returned. His gut deep down inside him told him that Alan wasn't just going to the hospital to get bandaged up. It was going to get much worse before it got better.

_-TB-_

A moment in time meant a matter of life or death for the Tracy family. A single flat line resonated across the monitor as it decided what Alan Tracy's fate would be.

Virgil tore his eyes from Alan's beaten form. He looked toward the monitor praying one last time for life to return to his baby brother. As the machine worked its magic, the single line slowly began to signify a heartbeat.


	8. He's Our Savior

**He’s Our Savior**

Relief filled Virgil as a heartbeat began to signal across the monitor. Looking up at Scott, he could imagine the smile that was also spreading across the brunette's face behind his visor. Virgil sent up a prayer to the angel he knew was always with them - _Thank you, Mom._

The middle Tracy quickly worked on stabilizing Alan further. The worst was far from over. Virgil's sole focus was getting Alan stabilized. He didn't want to risk losing him again.

Taking a stethoscope, Virgil began to listen to Alan's lungs and frowned as he realized how stilted Alan's breathing level still was. There were so many tests that he wanted to run if they had been home in the infirmary, but Virgil knew they had to wait until they reached the hospital. All the medic could do for his brother at this very moment was keep him breathing. If he was going to do just that, Virgil knew he was going to need help. Looking up at his oldest brother, he watched Scott battle with his emotions beneath the helmet that protected their identities. Virgil was going to need his big brother's help in keeping their baby brother alive. "Scott, you with me?" he asked as he began to grab the supplies he needed next to help save Alan's life.

Scott stared at Alan, his mind filled with memories of Alan and his childhood flashing before him. Looking up from his youngest brother, he realized Virgil had called his name. "Hmm… sorry. What is it? He isn't crashing again, is he?"

Virgil sighed, understanding the inner turmoil he was sure his big brother was fighting from within and no doubt blaming himself for this in one form or another. That was something he would speak to him about later. Now they needed to keep fighting for Alan. "I need to do tracheal intubation on him. His oxygen level isn't picking up, and if I don't do something fast, we may lose him again."

Scott understood what his brother was telling him. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"I'm going to guide the tube down his throat. I need you to hand me the tube and the bag at my say so, okay?" Virgil instructed as he began to place himself near Alan's head. The kid was showing no sign of gaining consciousness, something that worried the team field medic immensely. "I'll also need you to hold his neck and head securely."

"F.A.B.," Scott said as he began to remove the needed materials from their protective wrapping. Leaning over his baby brother's helpless form, he carefully removed the neck brace. He placed his protective hands around Alan's neck.

Virgil placed his left thumb on Alan's chin and used his right middle finger to open Alan's mouth full. Using a laryngoscope in his left hand, Virgil made sure Alan's airway was clear. Next, he asked Scott for the endotracheal tube. Holding the breathing tube in his right hand, Virgil looked to the monitor checking for any signs of immediate distress from Alan. Seeing no change, he gently and very carefully began to insert the tube and stylet down Alan's throat. Virgil found it challenging to guide the tube down Alan's throat at first. Tracheal damage appeared evident as he continued with the procedure. This fact worried him.

Shaking his thoughts, Virgil focused on the task at hand. "Okay, Scott, I need you to put pressure on his cricoid cartilage." He watched as Scott did as he ordered, thankful that each of them had basic medic training. The process was needed so Alan wouldn't vomit as Virgil eased the tube down his throat and past the vocal cords.

Passing the tube down Alan's throat further, Virgil watched for signs of success. Once passed the vocal cords, he removed the stylet and pushed the tube a few more centimeters passed the cords. Using a syringe, Virgil inflated the endotracheal balloon with air. "Bag," he spoke as Scott handed him the device that would help push air down the tube. Squeezing the bag, he smiled as he saw Alan's chest rise, and fog began to collect inside the container, indicating the tube had been correctly placed. 

A small smile of relief crept on Virgil's face as Alan's levels began to pick up a little - the needed oxygen reaching his lungs. However, the moment only lasted for a minute as the next pressing issue arose. Alan was losing a lot of blood from his back wound and fast. Grabbing more bandages, Virgil wasn't sure how they could stem the bleeding without causing more harm. Their best chance at the moment was to put more pressure on the wound until they made it to the hospital.

" _Boys, we are in final approach to Mass. General in Boston. John has informed the personnel of our situation. Prepare to land,"_ Jeff informed, his voice coming across their earpieces.

"F.A.B.," both sons responded.

Virgil eyed Alan's monitor satisfied for the moment at his brother's status. It was the best he could honestly do for him at the moment. His hands currently rested on Alan's wound, applying pressure as best he could considering the angle of the injury. The severity of his condition, as well as the lingering question of his back injury, meant shifting the teen wasn't an option. He feared for his baby brother. Alan was pretty out of it inside the dormitory, which made the middle Tracy fear if pain masked Alan's exact injuries. The teen may have moved, not realizing what he was doing.

Turning slightly, Virgil glanced to see Scott attending to Alan's schoolmates. Smiling, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride well up inside him. "You did good, Sprout," he whispered. "You saved a lot of kids today." Blood began to stain his gloves and uniform as he kept the pressure on Alan's wound. Smiling lovingly at his brother, he wished the kid would open his eyes. "But look where it's landed you. We need our living little brother, not a dead hero. Please - just keep fighting Alan. We need you to keep fighting. The family needs you. We won't give up on you, so don't you give up on us."

" _Destination has been reached. Let's load up,"_ Jeff spoke.

Virgil sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to leave Alan. "Commander, we may need your assistance in loading," he spoke into his earpiece. His remark earned a glance from Scott toward his direction.

" _What's wrong?"_ Jeff asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He knew something was wrong with Alan for Virgil to make that request.

"I've got Alan stable at the moment, but he has sustained a serious cut to his back. Due to the location, I'm finding it hard to bandage and stem the bleeding. If we leave the wound unattended for too long, I'm afraid his condition may worsen," Virgil informed.

Jeff's heart sank at Virgil's words. He was thankful to hear his youngest son was breathing, but Alan was still far from being out of the woods. "Understood," he responded, finding a sudden calm in his voice. "I'll be right there."

Putting the ship on autopilot, Jeff grabbed his helmet and placed it securely on his head. Walking as fast as he could, he reached the infirmary, his legs reaching strides he didn't know his body possessed. Bracing himself, Jeff entered the room and immediately headed toward Virgil and Alan.

Jeff felt his stomach drop as he finally took in the sight of Alan. Alan's skin was deathly pale, and the view of the tube made things seem even worse. His son wasn't able to breathe correctly on his own. Glancing up at the monitor, Jeff read the screen. A little sense of relief filled him as he saw his son was stable for the moment. They needed to get him into the hospital. "Stay with him, and I'll help Scott load the kids," he told his middle son.

"That was my plan," Virgil said as his father walked away. He wasn't leaving Alan until forced.

Jeff greeted Tony and Alex and frowned at the still unconscious Jared. "I'm the Commander of the Thunderbirds. We need to move you back to our platform so we can lower you down to the awaiting nurses and doctors. They want to make sure you're okay. Is that okay?" he spoke gently.

"Yea," the two shaken freshmen spoke.

"Good," Jeff nodded at them. Moving toward Scott, he watched as his oldest checked over Jared one more time and then turned to him. "Any sign of movement?"

"None. The kid has been unconscious the whole time," Scott informed. "It looks as though he has a severe concussion and a clear break on his right arm."

"Alright, let's get him and the other two situated," Jeff said. Standing on the opposite side of Scott, they lifted Jared's board and made their way toward the rescue platform.

Alex slowly made his way toward Virgil, his body now showing signs of ache as the night's events were catching up with him. The boy watched as the IR operative worked on the person he not only considered his savior but was his new personal hero. "Is Alan going to make it?"

Virgil looked up from his task at the boy's quiet question. "He's in good condition right now, and once we get him down to those doctors, I'm sure he'll make a full recovery," Virgil spoke, not fully believing his own words.

Alex smiled slightly. "Good. I want to have the chance to thank him for what he did for my friends and me tonight. He acted like he was a member of your team. Alan never once doubted that we would make it out of that burning building. My life - as well as Tony and Jared's - are in debt to him."

Virgil smiled at the kid's words. "You'll get that chance, kiddo," he said. It took everything the chestnut-haired Tracy had to control his emotions. To see such admiration and sincerity for his baby brother filled Virgil with pride. Sure they were thanked by numerous civilians on each rescue they attempted, but this was different. Alan had left a mark on these kids' lives. He was their hero. Virgil had never been any prouder of his youngest brother than at this very moment. Holding the tears that threatened to fall, Virgil stared intently at Alan's still face. _Keep fighting Alan, not only do they want to tell you how much they appreciate you, so do I. You gotta pull through this, Sprout._

_-TB-_

Gordon had accomplished a lot while he waited anxiously for his family to return to the scene. Patience wasn't his best quality - no secret to anyone who knew the redhead. Instead of letting his thoughts get the best of him, Gordon threw himself into his work. He had already spoken to the Fire Chief and cleared everything on their end. The remaining bit of information that was left to handle wouldn't be answered for another couple of days as investigators surveyed the damage. The fire marshal would find out the cause of the fire, and the point of origin. It didn't take a genius to figure out it started on the top floor of the now useless dormitory. Still, these people needed an exact location to help them determine the source for the deadly inferno.

Gordon's curiosity as to what had indeed started the fire that had left his brother's school in ruins went beyond professional. International Rescue always wanted to know the cause of a disaster to prevent future ones.

Numerous classrooms and offices within the main building had been destroyed along with the dormitory. Wharton Academy would be closed for quite some time. The students would need to find a different location if they wished to finish the school year as soon as possible to allow for no interruptions.

Alan would be disappointed. The kid had been excited for his senior year - not the studies but the activities. Besides the upcoming track season, Alan was looking forward to helping out around campus. After being at the school for several years now, many of the teachers and staff sought Alan for help on numerous projects, something Alan never minded.

It never ceased to amaze Gordon that for such a spontaneous spirit, the kid was very organized. Someone had to be at that school this year. It definitely wouldn’t be the school's recognized leader. When it came to the headmaster, it wasn't a secret to many of the students how the staff felt about their bright leader. Especially his secretary, always a good indicator of a boss as he knew from his dad's company.

Alan's drive to be involved in school his last two years had been something the teen thought only Gordon knew. Alan didn't feel the need to boast about it. He'd didn't see the point in it. It was just something he thought was normal. Kids got involved in their schools all the time. However, Gordon wasn't the only one who knew about Alan's new sense of responsibility. Everyone in the family knew. The secretary had found the need to call Jeff one day to inform him of how hard Alan had been working and how grateful they were to the fruits of his efforts. _If only the Sprout knew,_ Gordon thought, smiling at the memory of how that call had made both Dad and Scott beam with pride.

The redheaded Tracy now sat inside Thunderbird 1, waiting for Thunderbird 2 to return. Gordon had welcomed the refuge of the speedy rocket as the Nor'easter still reminded them of its presence with sharp winds and cold rain. He had already taken down Mobile Control and secured it within Thunderbird 1's small hold. After checking the sleek machine's system for any errors, Thunderbird 1 was ready for take-off as soon as her pilot returned. Gordon chuckled at the thought of Scott thinking he was messing with his precious 'bird.

His chuckle died quickly. He had to find something amusing. From the moment he had finally sat down, Gordon had found his thoughts racing, pondering on the condition of his partner in crime.

The last transmission he had had with Thunderbird 2 was about five minutes ago. Jeff had contacted Gordon and John to inform them that Alan and the three students were secure within the hospital. It had taken everything they had to leave Alan in the care of the hospital personnel. Alan had been stable but was losing a lot of blood. A fact they all knew didn't bode well. The seventeen-year-old was still unconscious and hadn't shown any sign of waking up for them before handing off to the nurses and doctors.

A beep interrupted Gordon's thoughts. Smirking at the indication of the incoming transmission from Thunderbird 5, Gordon answered the call. "Aren't you supposed to be packing?"

John laughed at his second youngest brother. _"All done. It's not like I have a lot to pack. My attire consists of an IR uniform each day."_

"Always the fashionable one, Johnny," Gordon smirked.

John rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. _"You're one to talk. I'd say you're setting a new statement. You're covered from head to toe in soot, little brother."_

"Never fear, Johnny boy. After all - I can look good in anything," the copper top smiled.

" _Right, I think that smoke has gone to your head. I do have good news for you. It seems the Nor'easter is shifting farther north. The Boston area will be safe from the brunt of the storm."_

"Sure, now mother nature decides to be nice. We could've used that bit of news several hours ago," Gordon huffed.

John caught the tiredness in his brother's voice. _"You okay, Gordy?"_

"I'm fine, John. I'm just whipped from the rescue earlier," Gordon told him.

" _How's the back? I know the cold doesn't help, and I know you didn't have an easy time out there with the ship."_

"It's okay. It hurts a little, but nothing a hot shower won't fix," Gordon sighed, stretching to relief a little of the stress that filled his body.

" _Make sure you take it easy,"_ John told him.

"I'm fine, Johnny," Gordon reassured. "I'm more worried about Alan. Do you think he's okay?"

John sighed. The question he had been waiting for Gordon to ask. It was why he wanted to call him to see how he was doing. The redhead was alone at the very site that had started the family's nightmare. _"He's a fighter, Gordo. You and I both know something like this won't stop Alan. He's breathing and stable. We can only hope for things to get better from here."_

"What if they don't? I just have this feeling things are about to get much worse before they get better. Alan was in that building for a long time, Johnny. We both know what smoke inhalation can do to a respiratory system."

John saw the terror that filled his little brother. _"I know, Gordy. I'm as worried as you are. We both know how serious this situation is, and there's no dancing around it. Dad putting Five on standby is enough evidence. We just have to have faith in Alan. The kid doesn't give up; he doesn't know the meaning of the word."_

Gordon smiled. "Yeah, he's as stubborn as a mule."

John smirked. _"I wonder where he gets that trait from?"_

"Scott," Gordon said bluntly.

" _You're right,"_ John said. Looking at the monitor to his left, he noticed the approach of Thunderbird 3. " _Looks like Brains is in final approach. I better get the station situated. You going to be okay?"_

"I'll be okay. I'll just be glad when I get to see the kid for myself. Thanks for the talk, Johnny," Gordon smiled.

" _Anytime, little brother. I'll see you soon. Thunderbird 5 out,"_ John said and ended the transmission.

Gordon looked out the window of Thunderbird 1. Light snow began to fall from the dark clouds above. Gordon didn't even want to think what time it was. It was very early in the morning and well past his bedtime. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed. A slight wince escaped his lips as his back throbbed slightly.

"I heard that," a new voice spoke behind him.

Turning around, Gordon saw Scott. "When did you guys land?"

"Just a few minutes ago. How did you not notice?" Scott asked, worried.

"I just got done talking to John. Brains just made it to the station," Gordon said.

"You okay? How bad is the back?" Scott asked, sitting in the co-pilot chair next to his little brother.

"It's fine. It's just been a long day."

"I think it's about to get longer," Scott said. "C'mon, let's get you some painkillers before we take off. Virg is putting the Firefly away, while Dad is making sure everything is secure."

"How are we going to get to Alan? We can't just leave the 'birds here," Gordon asked, as Scott led him toward Thunderbird 2.

"We were discussing that on the way back here. I'm dropping Dad off at the airport so he can get a rental. He'll head straight for the hospital while we head back to base. If anyone asks, Dad will say he was in New York when he heard about the fire, so he was on his way. Supposedly, Brains will have called him after Fermat called him. The whiz kid will have let Dad know where Alan was taken. God knows, that dizzy headmaster sure wouldn't have figured all that out."

Scott sighed. "Once back at the Island, we'll collect John and Brains and return in Tracy One," Scott told him.

"At least Al won't be alone for long. Who's picking up Fermat?" Gordon wondered. By now, they had entered the cargo hold of Thunderbird 2.

"Lady Penelope. John spoke to her earlier while we were handling the mission," Scott said, stopping as Virgil walked up to them.

"Did you fill him in?" Virgil asked.

"Yep, but he needs your assistance. It seems his back is giving him some issues," Scott told Virgil, ignoring the annoyed look from his second youngest brother.

"Thanks, Scott," Gordon said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, Virg."

Virgil smirked. "You forget who you're talking to, Gordo. Let's get you some painkillers, and then I want you to rest in the infirmary for the ride back. You took a beating on our last mission. I don't want you putting your back out."

"Virg, it's not that bad," Gordon protested.

"What's not so bad?" Jeff asked as he joined his sons.

"I've got it under control, Dad. Gordo's back is just acting up is all," Virgil smirked, as the redhead gave him a death glare.

"Do as your brother says, son," Jeff said.

"I'm fine, Dad. All I need is some Ibuprofen, and I'll be good," the redhead reassured.

"I want you to rest, Gordon. You got soaked by freezing water and got banged around by the wind. The last thing we need is you getting sick, okay?" Virgil said sternly. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he could see Gordon was taking it that way. Leaning in, he whispered, "Please, Gordo. Dad is upset enough about Alan. Don't make him worried about you too."

"Fine," Gordon grudgingly agreed and headed toward the infirmary.

Jeff, Scott, and Virgil watched Gordon trudge toward the infirmary. "Let's get going. I want to get to Alan as soon as possible," Jeff sighed. He knew his sons agreed with him. The only thought on their minds was the well being of the youngest Tracy. Nothing would seem right until they reached him and knew everything was okay.


	9. He's Our Little Brother

**He’s Our Little Brother**

Time seemed to stand still as they raced to reach Alan. A sense of unease swirled throughout the cabin of Tracy One.

Scott gripped the controls of the small craft so hard he was surprised they didn't break off in his hands as he urged her to go beyond her recommended speed. A part of him desperately wished they could have used Thunderbird One instead. The only thing that was on the oldest Tracy's mind was the memory of how he last saw his youngest brother. Leaving Alan in the hands of strangers – no matter how competent the staff at Mass General may be - was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Alan was barely clinging to life. Their baby brother had suffered so many traumas, and it killed Scott to know he wasn't there to protect Alan. Scott knew how irrational his thoughts were, but it had always been his job to keep Alan safe. He was the oldest of the family, and it was Scott's responsibility to protect all of his brothers. _Yeah,_ he thought morosely, _I'm sure doing a bang-up job these days._

Virgil eyed the controls of Tracy One as he sat in the co-pilot's seat. Like Scott, he wished the unique craft, probably the fastest private jet in the world, to be as fast as Thunderbird 1. Sometimes having extensive knowledge in the medical field could be a curse - primarily when that knowledge was used on your family. Virgil knew his little brother was in bad shape, and it didn't take a medical genius to figure that much out. His baby brother had been unconscious for at least a good twenty minutes and hadn't shown a sign of waking up. The lack of response from Alan worried the middle Tracy. From what he could assess at the scene, he knew Alan had suffered a nasty concussion. Virgil could only pray the kid woke up soon and didn't slip into a coma - a nightmare he feared they might be facing.

In addition to Alan's head injury, Virgil was also worried about his brother's back. Not only for the wound that oozed with blood but any damage to his spine. Alan's slow response at the school wasn't enough to calm the medic's nerves about a possible injury to that region.

Shifting his gaze from the controls in front of him, Virgil stared at his hands. Even out of his uniform, he couldn't get the image out of his head of Alan's blood covering every inch of his gloves, the stain spreading to the cuffs of his sleeves. The kid had lost so much blood; however, there didn't appear to be much damage to the wound. Virgil just prayed the injury was more superficial than anything else. It made his stomach sick to think anything different. He just needed to be with his little brother.

John watched his brothers, knowing each of them was thinking about their youngest sibling. Looking to the right, the astronaut watched Gordon for a moment. The copper-haired Tracy sat slumped in his seat. His gaze focused outside the window at something only he could see in the darkened sky.

Concern for his second youngest brother rose in John. Neither of them had the chance to see their baby brother yet.

John could understand what Gordon was going through, and he was equally sure he knew what his younger brother was thinking as well. Gordon was no doubt blaming himself for not being there when Alan needed him the most. After all, wasn't he? John was sure all of them were.

With all the time John had spent aboard Thunderbird 5, an unfortunate side effect was that he never got to be with Alan when the kid was home. John knew he had to find a way to spend more time with his youngest brother. Alan was becoming a man, and as much as his other brothers tried to deny it, Alan was already there in spirit. The kid showed maturity - when he wanted to - beyond his years, and the younger blonde was very bright as well. John was sure that with all of them there to support Alan, this could easily be a distant dream that they could all put behind them.

At least he hoped it could be.

Gordon lost himself in his thoughts as he stared out the small window of Tracy One. His back continued to throb, regardless of the pain meds Virgil had forced him to take. He was ordered to rest as they flew to Boston, but the redhead knew that was the last thing he would get. The second youngest Tracy felt like such a failure and was angry. Gordon swore if he found out who had started the fire, he was going to throttle them. Alan was battling for his life because someone had most likely been careless. At least fifteen kids had lost their lives because of someone's reckless actions. Gordon knew he was assuming before they had the facts, but he knew what he needed to know. Someone was to blame for his little brother's injuries. It was just easier to think that way.

Brains watched each of Jeff Tracy's sons as they remained eerily silent. His heart went out to the men he felt to be his adoptive sons. Relief had filled him once he knew his son, Fermat, was alright. But he wished the Tracys had the same ease. After talking to Fermat, Brains knew what drove Alan to save all those kids. It wasn't a need to prove himself to his brothers or father, or a need to boost his ego. Alan was a Tracy.

For as long as he had known Jeff, Brains knew where Alan got his stubbornness and determination. It was Jeff Tracy. Alan was a combination of each of his family members - fierce and determined like Scott or Jeff, understanding and logical like John, observant and methodical like Virgil, and spunky and witty like Gordon. As the youngest of five, Alan had been prepared to face the world and its many challenges from birth. The blue-eyed teen didn't know how to quit, and the International Rescue engineer prayed Alan wouldn't start now.

_-TB-_

Jeff Tracy raced into the emergency room of Massachusetts General Hospital. Barging up to the nurses' station, he leaned across the desk. "Where is Alan Tracy? I'm his father, Jeff Tracy," he asked quickly.

The nurse before him looked up in awe at the sight of Jeff Tracy, the patriarch of America's _royal family_. "Uh - hold on one moment, and I'll see what I can find out for you," she finally managed to stumble out.

Jeff sighed. It had been nearly an hour since he had last seen Alan. For Jeff, that was fifty-nine and a half minutes too long. He had already been in touch with the hospital as he drove, but that wasn't enough. All Jeff knew was that Alan was stable, but the extent of Alan's injuries and his long term health remained a mystery to the anxious father.

Quickly, Jeff found himself being swallowed up by the bustling emergency room. The medical staff was taking care of their charges with swift, efficient movements, but there were just so many who needed help. It was one of the reasons behind International Rescue. Jeff pushed down a flicker of guilt at what recent events had forced him to do.

He had asked Penny to inform authorities and the media that the Thunderbirds would be standing down - unable to help those in need. International Rescue would be shut down until further notice because one of their own was in need. The youngest member of the organization now lay between life and death. Shutting down was the only option. Jeff knew none of the family would be able to focus on others until they knew Alan would be alright.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tracy?" a small petite woman asked, approaching him.

"Yes?" Jeff responded as he turned to the voice.

"I'm Dr. Amanda Emerson. I'm the doctor in charge of your son, Alan," she explained to him.

"Doctor in charge?" Jeff asked, fear filling him once again. "How many doctors does Alan need?"

Dr. Emerson smiled softly. "Let's go into this room over here, and I'll explain everything."

Jeff followed the small brunette woman -who seemed more like a young girl to him - into a conference room near the nurse's desk and down the hall from the many examination rooms. Dread filled his every fiber. "How is Alan? Is he going to be okay?"

"Things have been difficult, but your son is nothing if not a fighter, Mr. Tracy. I have to admit, we lost Alan not long after he arrived, but we were able to revive him. I was informed by a man from International Rescue that he coded on them on the way here as well. But the good news is Alan is stable now," Dr. Emerson said. She paused, allowing Jeff to absorb what she had told him so far.

The petite woman continued. "Now Mr. Tracy, Alan, is stable, but he is in critical condition. He's sustained a deep laceration to his lower back that needed attending to immediately. We've managed to stop the bleeding, but your son has lost a lot of blood. We are giving him fluids and are hoping he won't need a transfusion since he is a rarer blood type.”

Sighing, the doctor played with the data-pad she carried. "I'm worried about the damage to his muscles around the wound. One of our specialists is looking at that now."

"Is there any obvious damage to his back otherwise?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"From what I've determined without additional testing, your son's back doesn't show any signs of severe, long-term trauma; however, I will run tests to make sure. I'm not taking any chances," Dr. Emerson spoke. 

Jeff smiled at the young woman. "What other injuries do I need to know about?”

Dr. Emerson sighed again. "Well, Mr. Tracy. There is still a long list we have to go over. Alan's left shoulder was dislocated in the accident, but we've reset it. An MRI will need to be performed to determine if there was any tissue or muscle damage. Your son is also receiving treatment for burns he sustained to his arms. Most of his burns all appear to be superficial thickness or first-degree burns. I'm worried about the ones on his right forearm. There is a sizeable burn there, and it is showing signs of being a second-degree. In general, however, his burns will be easily treatable, and I don't see any reason for there to be lasting damage. The next injury entails Alan's ribs. Your son seems to have some luck on his side here also. Three of his ribs are fractured on his left side. Alan must've landed on his left side. That part of his body appears to have taken the brunt of his injuries."

"Sounds like it," Jeff said quietly. 

Dr. Emerson smiled gently at the man. Making sure Jeff was okay, she continued. "Alan has also sustained quite a knock to the head. We're preparing to send him to get a CT. Your son has yet to regain consciousness, Mr. Tracy. I'll be honest, but things don't look good. I fear Alan may slip into a coma. His pupils are very sluggish and not very responsive to light."

"So you're saying he isn't in one at the moment, but he will enter one?" Jeff asked, trying to understand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tracy. I won't know more until I perform more tests on Alan," Dr. Emerson stated. She hated being the bearer of bad news, especially to kids as young as Alan.

"I understand," Jeff spoke. His voice was quiet. Jeff ran a hand through his hair as he took in all the doctor had told him. His youngest son was fighting for his life.

"Mr. Tracy, there is one more thing you need to know," Dr. Emerson spoke, waiting for the Tracy patriarch to look up at her. "Alan is hooked up to a ventilator. We need to clear his lungs of the toxins from the fire, and his carbon monoxide level is quite high. Alan is showing early signs of apparent damage to his airway tract. We're doing everything we can to keep his monoxide level under control."

Jeff nodded his head in understanding, almost regretting the medical knowledge it took to be the Commander of International Rescue. He felt sick as he took in the doctor's words.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, follow me, and I'll take you to him," Dr. Emerson nodded.

Jeff stood and followed her into the bustling hallway. The walk to the trauma room that held Alan was only a few doors down from the small conference room, but to Jeff, he felt like miles separated him and his son.

As they approached Trauma Room 7, a tall, gray-haired man in a white lab coat and several nurses exited the room. Dr. Emerson turned to Jeff as the man stopped and approached them. "Mr. Tracy, this is Dr. Adam Duboy. Adam is our wound specialist. He will be overseeing the progress on the wound to Alan's back."

Dr. Duboy nodded at Jeff and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tracy. Your son is in good hands here."

Jeff smiled weakly at the man. "How do things look for Alan?"

"The wound isn't too deep. It seems to be more of a superficial bleeder than anything else. He won't need surgery. From what I see, Alan didn't tear anything. With care and healing, the wound should heal just fine. Your son got quite lucky. We just have to watch it for infection," Dr. Duboy informed Jeff.

Jeff sighed at the first bit of good news he had received about his son. "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Emerson noticed the father's palpable relief. "You can go ahead and see your son, Mr. Tracy. I want to talk to Dr. Duboy, and then we will take Alan down for his CT. I'll come to get you when that time arises. Talk to Alan. He may come around for you," the brunette woman urged.

Jeff smiled his thanks at the two doctors who were working to save his youngest son's life. Taking in a long deep breath, Jeff pushed on the door that would lead him to his baby. Jeff's heart nearly broke at how small and fragile Alan looked as he lay in the hospital bed. Moving tenuously to his son's side, the patriarch of the Tracy family gently sat on the bed. 

"Oh, Allie," he said, sucking in a shaky breath, almost jumping at the sound which seemed to echo around the room. Taking his son's limp hand in his, Jeff held it for dear life, as if he were trying to will his life force into his child's.

Jeff tried to review his son's injuries clinically. A blanket was securely covering the blonde's legs. Letting his gaze move upwards, he examined Alan's arms. Here his youngest son's injuries were more visible. Bandages wrapped the limbs to prevent infection, making them look worse than the burns would. Jeff allowed his eyes to wander up toward Alan's upper torso. Several wires hooked along Alan's chest – their purpose hidden underneath the white hospital gown that covered his son's traumatized body.

As Jeff moved up to Alan's face, he tried to control his emotions. A long tube stretched from Alan's mouth to a machine that resided to the left of him. A ventilator. _Oh, Lucy, why is this happening to our baby?_

Reaching forward, Jeff placed his right hand on Alan's forehead - careful of the large bandage that covered Alan's left temple. He gently smoothed his hand across Alan's blood-stained mop of blonde hair. "Alan, can you hear me, son? I need you to open those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Jeff smiled despite the situation. His son hated it when anyone called his eyes beautiful. He almost hoped annoying Alan would help to revive him.

Jeff waited patiently for his son to respond but sighed when Alan remained still. The only movement that came from his youngest was the gentle movements of his chest as the machine helped Alan breathe.

"Allie, you got to keep fighting for me….for us," Jeff said, a tear falling down his grim face - planting itself on the crisp white sheets. "Your brothers and I need you here with us. You have so much to live for, Alan. In several months you're due to graduate from high school and begin the next phase in your amazing life. You've always been a dreamer Alan. I know you want to help out more in the family business, but I also know you have other plans. You've always known what you've wanted Alan, and you've never let anything or anyone stop you. I-I need-" Jeff stopped as sobs began to rack his body.

Moving his hand from Alan's hair, Jeff cupped Alan's cheek gently. "I need you to fight your way back to us. I want to tell you how truly proud I am of you. Tonight you put everyone else ahead of yourself. Thanks to you, many of your schoolmates have their lives. You have to wake up so I can tell you that, and I know you have four older brothers who want to boast about the same thing. This family is very proud of you.”

A soft knock came from the door behind him. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Dr. Emerson. "Mr. Tracy, I'm afraid it's time," she said softly.

Jeff sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to collect himself. Wiping the tears from his face, he leaned down and kissed Alan's forehead. "I'll be waiting for you," he said and squeezed his son's hand gently.

Dr. Emerson approached him as two nurses began to wheel Alan's bed out of the room. "I've arranged to have one of the conference rooms made available to you until a room is ready for Alan in the ICU. Am I correct in assuming that your other sons will be joining you tonight?"

"Yes, they are on their way here," Jeff told her.

"If you head to conference room three, you'll find that it is big enough to hold your family while you wait. I've made sure coffee and snacks have been stored in the room as well. If you need anything else, let one of the staff know," Dr. Emerson informed.

Jeff smiled at the woman, pleased at her thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Dr. Emerson."

"There's no need to thank me," the small brunette smiled. "I'll be back as soon as Alan's tests are complete. We're going to perform the CT and the MRI while we have him out. He'll be back here afterward until a room is available upstairs for him."

"Thank you for all that you are doing for my son," Jeff said.

"It's my pleasure. I understand how traumatic this must be for you. I promise you I won't let your son down without a fight. From what I hear, Alan was quite the hero tonight; that's something that shouldn't go unappreciated. He's a lifesaver, and as far as I'm concerned, he's one of us. We all gotta help this crazy world in one way or another," Dr. Emerson said.

Jeff hid a smile at the woman's comment, one that echoed his family's reasoning for the _family business_. "I guess you're right."

"Go get some rest, Mr. Tracy, and I will be back as soon as I can with the results on Alan's tests," the young woman said and excused herself.

Jeff watched the petite woman leave. Relief filled him at knowing his son was in good hands, but that small peace quickly left him as he knew Alan was far from being out of the woods. Walking toward the conference room, he sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Brotherly Pains

**Brotherly Pains**

The sun began to climb from the shadows as the Tracy Family reached the hospital that held their youngest member. Gordon gingerly pulled himself out of the rental car. The redhead was beginning to wonder how badly the ferry rescue was affecting him. Of course, stress worked just as hard on a body as well. He had plenty of that at the moment. 

Taking in his surroundings, Gordon took in the massive buildings that made up Boston Mass General. The thought of entering that hospital made him cringe. He had never really liked hospitals. The sterile facilities - with their white walls and claustrophobic corridors - always made him feel caged. The aquanaut found himself loathing such medical facilities after his horrifying hydrofoil accident. Spending weeks upon weeks, trapped in a hospital bed, with nothing but a boring blank wall and ceiling tiles to stare at wasn't his idea of fun. That was the worst time in his life - until today. The dread of not knowing whether he would ever walk again had weighed heavily upon him and his family.

Gordon's back mockingly throbbed once more, reminding him of the price he had paid. He knew how lucky he was to be able to walk again and live a normal –well, Tracy normal - life.

Walking forward, Gordon followed his older brothers and Brains as they entered the busy Emergency Room. Glancing to Scott, he saw him hang up his cell phone, all the while ignoring the glare from a receptionist as she looked from the eldest Tracy to the "No Cell Phone Zone" sign near Scott's head.

"He didn't answer," Scott said in frustration, referring to their father.

"He may be with Alan or talking to the doctor. Dad did say they were taking Alan for a test," Virgil said.

Gordon sighed. Their father had been very vague when it came to describing Alan's condition to them over the phone. No matter how calm Jeff had tried to seem, Gordon knew their father. Behind the serene façade, Gordon knew something was seriously wrong. His baby brother's haunting gasps for air reminded him of that fact. Worse, Gordon knew his brother's lungs were only a fraction of Alan's injuries. As hard as both Scott and Virgil tried to hide the bloodstains that had covered their uniforms, Gordon knew Alan had lost a lot of blood.

The group walked deeper into the ER. Staying behind them, Gordon leaned against a set of doors that resided in front of the nurses' desk. His amber eyes scanned the variety of patients that filled the waiting room of the medical center. The room was about half full. Gordon recognized several patients' conditions, ranging from an untreated illness to others who had physical injuries differing from cuts to possible broken bones. He hated to see people in such pain, but he knew the staff was working as fast as they could to see each patient. Sometimes time was all you had, and you had to prioritize who to help first. His heart pained as he thought of Alan. Had they done their best? Did they save him in time?

Taking a deep breath, Gordon controlled his emotions.

A sudden commotion directly to his left caught Gordon's attention as two officers restrained a woman. He couldn't resist a chuckle as he took in the appearance of the person the woman was trying to get to. On one of the benches sat a formerly attractive young man who clutched a now bloody napkin to his nose, and his face grimaced with pain. A grin appeared on his face as he heard the officers talking. It seemed the man - whose name he caught was Perry - had been paying too much attention to his ex-girlfriend who had been out with her new boyfriend. Perry's new girlfriend –the same person with whom he'd cheated on his ex with in the first place - didn't like his ogling one bit. Angered by his crass behavior, the girl smashed his face with a water glass, breaking his nose in the process. _That should teach him to cheat_ , Gordon thought. He doubted it would, however. 

Some people were just morons.

_Just like the person who started the fire at Wharton's,_ Gordon thought morosely.

Gordon's attention shifted as he realized their group was moving. The distraction had been entertaining. Now he had to face reality, and it's smacking sting. He feared what awaited them inside the hospital.

"You okay, Gordy?" he heard John's concerned voice ask him. The blonde had fallen back from the group to walk with him.

"I'm fine," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Gordon refused to meet his brother's azure eyes, the feature he shared with Alan. He knew John was watching him intently now.

Gordon decided he didn't want John's attention on him. They needed to worry about Alan. Alan was the one that needed them. He felt like his stomach was about to drop, and soon he would know why.

_-TB-_

Fermat sat against a far window of the old church. It had been the school's choice for a warming center. Not only was it big enough to house the many students that evacuated, but it was also safe enough to secure them. After all, the school did consist of some of the world's wealthiest kids.

Sighing, Fermat closed his eyes as he replayed the images of the rescue scene in his head. So much fire and so much smoke. The worst of it was how chaotic the scene had been - well, until the Thunderbirds showed up. He had done his best to help direct students to where he knew would be the safest, but no one really listened to him. He was just considered a senior who was the captain of the geek squad. No one except his friends took him seriously. Something that didn't entirely surprise the slender boy used to no one respecting him outside his personal circle.

For a senior, Fermat was considered small. Of course, he had only recently turned fifteen and technically should be at sophomore status, but due to his intellectual talents, he was allowed to advance two grades. A fact most kids hated. They always thought he was too smart. Fermat shrugged it off; it wasn't the first time he'd heard that.

Looking across the vast room, Fermat took in the emotions that played throughout the room. Most students had blank expressions upon their faces, but some looked shaken or spooked. His thoughts traveled to his best friend and roommate. The count of lives saved from the inferno was due to Alan and his family. He just prayed his best friend would make it out of this latest event alive.

The teen genius hadn't heard from his adoptive family on Alan's condition, nor any of the students left in the building. He knew the situation had gotten worse inside the withering dormitory - a fact that killed him inside – after he had left. There was nothing he could do but watch as the scene unfolded, knowing his best friend and several other students were still trapped inside. He knew Virgil would've contacted him if it was safe to do so, but it was evident they had their hands full.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so stubborn, Alan?" he said aloud to himself quietly. "Your brothers could've handled it."

"Talking to yourself there, Fermat? Sure the smoke didn't get to your brain?" he heard someone say. 

Raising his head, Fermat saw Jake Turella. _What did he hear?_ "Hey, Jake," he smiled. "I'm fine, d-don't worry."

Jake watched his friend. "You're worried about Alan, huh? Have you heard if he made it out okay?"

"No, my bus left before everyone was e-e-out I think. I haven't seen Alan anywhere," he played off. Fermat knew full well where Alan was. Alan would've been one of the last ones in the building, and he would've refused to leave anyone trapped or hurt - even if he was near death. Sometimes Fermat swore Alan thought he was invincible. Fermat slightly grinned at that thought, a family trait.

"I think I know how the fire started, Fermat," Jake said quietly.

Fermat looked at the redheaded senior. "What?! How?" he asked briskly.

"I overheard some students talking. I'm not for certain, but from what I heard, it wouldn't surprise me. I'm sure it wouldn't surprise you either when I tell you who I think it was," Jake said, his hazel eyes were full of anger. "Do you remember Aaron Edwards?"

Fermat scowled. That explained the fire in Jake's eyes. "Y-Yeah," he replied, trying to control his stutter. He's a sophomore, right? He hates it here. So does his f-fr-r-roommate, Tommy Newton."

"Yeah. Well, I heard Jackson talking, and his room is next to theirs, remember?" Jake said. Fermat nodded. "They've been hiding cigarettes in their room for weeks now. Jackson said the fire engulfed his room so fast, so he didn't get to look where it exactly started, but it came from their direction."

Fermat shook his head in disgust. "Have you s-seen them?"

"Yep. Tommy has a burn on his left arm, but Aaron's completely fine," Jake scoffed. "I think one of them left one of their cigarettes burning."

"Do any of the te-e-achers know?" Fermat asked.

"I don't know," Jake replied, shaking his head. "Do you think the firefighters will know where it started?"

"It's p-possible. They'll inv-v-look for the origin of the f-fire," Fermat told him.

Jake looked around the room. He paused before he spoke. "We should tell someone."

"We don't have any p-r-e-evidence, Jake. Why would they b-b-l-listen to us?" Fermat pointed out.

"Good point. Damn, we've got to come up with a plan," Jake said. He smiled. "Good thing you're on the case, Brain. We'll have one in no time."

Fermat laughed at his friend and the nickname. He hoped they could find proof and not just rely on their conclusions. After all, everyone deserved a fair trial, right? Fermat was sure Jake and his schoolmates were correct in their assumptions. The fifteen-year-old just prayed he could bring them to justice, especially for the lives lost in the fire. Fermat's mind wandered back to Alan. He prayed that his friend was okay. If he wasn't, God help those responsible for the fire. Once Alan's brothers knew, there was going to be hell to pay.

_-TB-_

Scott walked down the hallway, leading his brothers and Brains toward their designated conference room. He had just gotten off the phone with their father, who had called him back immediately after missing his first call. Scott didn't lose the tone in Jeff's voice. To someone who didn't know Jeff, his voice would seem calm, but below the surface, anyone who knew Jeff would hear the fear and pain.

Unfortunately, Scott knew his father.

Scott tried to force a smile as he saw their father waiting for them at the doorway of the conference room. His smile soon faded as he took in the IR leader's features. Worry furrowed upon Jeff's brow, and he gripped the coffee mug in his hands tightly. 

Jeff greeted the rest of his family, happy they were with him. He watched each of his sons as they entered the room. Concern for Alan was visible on all of their faces, but Gordon's behavior quickly caught his eye. "How are you, son?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Gordon said quietly.

"How’s the back?" Jeff asked, trying to read him.

"It's manageable," was the only response Jeff got.

Deciding not to press the matter further, Jeff let Gordon go. He turned to Brains. "I just spoke to Lady Penelope, and she just arrived. She and Parker are about to pick up Fermat."

Brains' response was cut off by Scott. "Is Alan back from his tests?"

Jeff smiled slightly at Brains and turned to his children. This conversation was going to be one of the hardest parts of his night - well morning now. "Boys, sit down, we'll talk about your brother's condition."

Each followed his order, except Gordon. The second youngest seemed content to lean against the far wall, his arms folded across his chest. Jeff watched him again for a minute and then took a seat himself.

"Is that your first cup, Dad?" Virgil asked, referring to Jeff's coffee mug.

"Second, but who's counting?" Jeff replied, ignoring Virgil's skeptical look. "Boys, your brother is stable but in critical condition. His heart has stopped twice on us tonight--"

"Twice!?" Gordon burst out.

"Yes. The doctor's lost Alan not long after he arrived here, but they managed to get him back very quickly," Jeff said, calming each of them. Each of his children hung their heads, refusing to meet his gaze. "Alan has a dislocated left shoulder. A wound specialist has seen to your brother's back, and thankfully there appears to be no lasting damage to the injury he received there. Infection is still a possibility, however, so they are taking all precautions possible."

"How's his back in general?" John asked, concerned.

"The doctor doesn't seem to think there appears to be any long-term trauma, thankfully. They're running some tests now to be sure of it," Jeff explained. 

This bit of news caused each of the room's occupants to sigh with slight relief. It was a small piece of possible good news they could cling onto.

Virgil looked up at their father. "How bad are the burns?"

"I was getting there," Jeff acknowledged. "The burns don't appear to be bad. Most are only first-degree. Dr. Emerson is worried about his right forearm. Its showing signs of second-degree."

"That doesn't surprise me," Virgil said. "They looked pretty nasty on scene. How are his ribs? I remember him muttering something about his side hurting."

Jeff smirked at his middle child, the medical nature in him shining through. "Three of his ribs are fractured, but none broken. All are on the left side. Was Alan lying flat when you got to him?"

"Yeah, he was lying on his back. Why?" Scott asked puzzled.

Jeff shook his head. "It was just something the doctor said. All of Alan's injuries appear to be mostly on his left side. She thought he might have landed on that side at some point. I guess we won't fully know what happened in there until we talk to your brother."

Virgil and Scott met each other's eyes. Both already knew in some shape or form what had happened in there.

Jeff let go of his mug and leaned forward into his chair. "Boys, Alan is hooked up to a ventilator. Your brother is showing early signs of damage to his airway, and his monoxide level is higher than anyone would like it to be."

Jeff looked at each of his sons. His middle son seemed deep in thought as he no doubt was thinking about Alan's injuries and the course of treatment. Scott looked calm, but the tightness in his jaw and shoulders told Jeff that his oldest was full of worry. John looked stoic, expertly hiding what he was feeling. His second-born leaned against the back of his chair, arms folded across his chest. John slowly turned to look toward Gordon. Jeff followed the gaze. Gordon was passive as he continued to lean against the wall. His eyes lost on something on the ground.

The IR patriarch felt a gentle squeeze upon his shoulder. Turning toward the gesture, Jeff smiled at Brains. The kindness that bore from his friend's blue eyes was genuine. Jeff was grateful to be blessed with the group that surrounded him and his family.

A cell phone suddenly began to ring, disturbing the silence that filled the conference room. Brains clumsily reached for the phone and nodded. "It's F-Fermat," he said, standing.

"Tell him we say hi," Jeff said. He watched the IR genius leave the room - taking the call in private.

"Dad, has Alan woken up at all?" Virgil asked finally.

Jeff exhaled. He was hoping to leave this conversation unsaid until he had more news. "No, Virgil. He hasn't."

John leaned forward in his chair. He didn't like the tone in his father's voice. "Dad, what is it?"

A knock on the door pulled their attention to the small petite doctor as she entered the room. Dr. Emerson smiled as she saw the new faces that had joined Jeff. "I see your sons have joined you at last, Mr. Tracy. I'm Dr. Amanda Emerson," she said, looking to Alan's brothers. "I'm the doctor in charge of your brother's case. I have the results back from Alan's CT and MRI, as well as some other news. I'm afraid not all my news is good."

Jeff nodded for the brunette doctor to continue.

Pulling herself into a chair, Dr. Emerson readied herself to inform the family before her. Fear, compassion, and heartache were just some of the emotions displayed across the members of the Tracy family.

"I'll give you the good news first," she started. "From my earlier evaluation and from the tests we performed, I can tell you that there has been no permanent damage done to Alan's back. There also doesn't appear to be any muscle or tissue harm to Alan's left shoulder. He will need some small therapy to help the muscle regain some strength eventually in his shoulder, but there will not be any lasting damage."

Dr. Emerson could tell that a small bit of good news had helped lighten the mood of the seventeen-year old's family. However, the next two pieces of information would bring that mood right back down - if not crush it.

"What's the bad news?" Scott asked warily.

"Alan's tests showed internal bleeding around his midsection. We missed it on our first examination. When he took a hit to his left side, the fracturing of his ribs caused one of them to knick something. We're not rushing to surgery yet. We're keeping an eye on it. Considering the amount of blood Alan had already lost from the cut to his back, we are transfusing him now. He's losing too much blood too fast. What I need to know is if any of you are the same blood type as Alan. Since he is a rare blood type, it would help if one or two of you could donate to help his case," Dr. Emerson said. She stopped, waiting for someone to respond.

"Both John and Gordon are B negative," Jeff answered. He smiled as Gordon looked up for the first time since the doctor had started speaking.

"That's great," the woman smiled. "If it's alright, I'll need both of you to report to the laboratory to donate."

"We'll help our brother in any way we can," John said.

Dr. Emerson nodded. This family seemed very loving and protective. Something the kid was going to need. The doctor knew she had to deliver the last piece of news to this hopeful family. "There's one more thing I regret I must inform you." Amanda Emerson felt a jab pull inside her stomach as she saw the faces of the Tracy family drop.

"Alan has slipped into a coma."


	11. Entering A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this point when I was writing this story, that I realized this was going to be a monster. I originally intended it to only be 5 or 6 chapters long. My imagination had other ideas!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the journey!
> 
> Without further adieu, more brotherly angst!

**Entering A Nightmare**

" _Alan has slipped into a coma."_

Dr. Emerson's words rang through each of their heads like a horrifying bell. _Coma._ That one word felt like a knife piercing each of the Tracy men's hearts. Somewhere outside their circle of pain, they heard Dr. Emerson continue.

" _Alan has received a heavy knock to the head. His brain has swelled significantly. After looking at his CT, there is evidence of a skull fracture. There is no sign of any bone fragments pressing against his brain, which is an excellent sign. I have faith that once the swelling has decreased, and his monoxide level has straightened out at a safe level, Alan will regain consciousness."_

The small petite doctor led the somber group toward Alan's room. The family would be allowed to see Alan briefly before they moved him up to ICU. Reaching the door first, she paused and then gently opened it. Meeting each of the men's distraught faces, her heart ached for each of them. "I'll give you some time with him. Speak to him, he can hear you," she said with a reassuring smile.

The room and the movements that filled the small space seemed to move slowly. Every step, every breath seemed to weigh more than it should. Each of Alan's brothers moved slowly into the room, surrounding the bed.

Scott couldn't take his eyes off the pale figure that lay in the bed in front of him. The sight of Alan, usually something that made him happy and content, made him almost physically sick. Many wires and machines gathered in the room and connected to his baby brother's fragile body. All were signs of how seriously injured Alan truly was.

The sights and sounds of the burning school quickly flooded back into his memory. Scott could almost taste the smoke and feel the heat from the flames. The International Rescue operative had seen his fair share of destructive rescue scenes and disasters, but nothing struck closer to home than this one. To view his youngest sibling's school in such a devastating state was one he could never have prepared himself for. He had plenty of nightmares about Alan's safety at the northeastern boarding school, but he had never imagined any of them would've come true. That was what he was living at this very moment - a nightmare.

Pulling up to Alan's bedside, he gently clasped the seventeen-year old's right hand - careful not to touch his burns. Like Jeff, Scott wished he could give all his life force into his baby brother. Scott prayed that just holding Alan's hand was enough to keep the teen with them. It was all he could do right now. He was back at Alan's side and woe to anyone that threatened to harm his sibling. 

John found his feet leading him to Alan's left side. It took everything the astronaut had within him to control the emotions that threatened to break loose. John had tried to prepare himself for the scene he would face mentally, but nothing could come close. Hearing the haunting gasps Alan had taken to fight to breathe didn't even scratch the surface. He shuddered at the memory.

Taking the high school senior's left hand that was secured in a sling, John held it gently. His free hand touched the kid's arm as he looked over the many burns that covered it. His heart nearly broke as he followed the wires that trailed from Alan's chest and stopped at the tube that stuck out of his brother's mouth. A hiss could be heard from the ventilator - signifying its significance to Alan's life. It was keeping him alive. 

John's stomach churned as the sight of his youngest brother made him quite nauseous. How had Scott and Virgil handled seeing Alan at the scene? The second oldest Tracy found a new sense of respect for his only older brother and the family medic. 

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, John gazed at Alan's too pale face. He tried his best to ignore the red tint that lingered around the edges of Alan's forehead as it followed into his hair.

Virgil eyed the monitors that signified Alan's steady heartbeat. Taking a seat on the bed behind John, he put a gentle hand on his older brother's shoulder. Feeling a shudder escape John's body, he squeezed his shoulder gently. The middle Tracy knew it was going to be hard for John and Gordon to see Alan. Having seen Alan at the rescue scene and then fighting for his life aboard Thunderbird 2 had slightly prepared him for this moment - only slightly.

Alan looked so small upon the white sheets. His kid brother looked nothing like the boisterous seventeen-year-old they loved so dearly. Alan's face was still, and his features were sickly. Dark circles resided under his eyes, and a wave of purple stretched across the left side of the teen's face. The head injury made the IR field medic cringe. Virgil hated his vast knowledge of medicine at times. 

Carefully and gently, Virgil laid his hand on Alan's leg and squeezed it, letting Alan know he was there. He knew Alan was going to need all the strength he could pull from to get out of this. Alan had to know his family was there for him - even if it was just a reassurance.

Nothing prepared Gordon for the sight that met him as he entered the desolate room that held his brother hostage. There were too many machines that filled the room - crowding his little brother. There were too many wires that connected to Alan's still and fragile frame.

Gordon took in a shaky breath. His body only made it as far as the foot of the bed before he couldn't move any closer. He watched as his older siblings each gathered around Alan - gently touching him to let him know they were there. Reality sunk in as Gordon realized this wasn't a nightmare. It was real. His baby brother was battling for his life.

The room suddenly felt tiny and getting smaller by the second. Gordon felt like he was drowning as his emotions began to come forward. Taking in another shaky breath, he couldn't take it any longer. The second youngest had to get out. Not wasting another second, he rushed from the room.

"GORDON!" Jeff called after him, extremely worried.

The commotion quickly caught the attention of Scott, John, and Virgil. Scott stood from his spot next to Alan. "I got him," the oldest said and rushed after his younger brother.

Jeff took in a long and heavy breath as he ran a hand over his face.

"Gordy will be okay, Dad," John said. He was now standing by his father's side.

"I know," Jeff breathed. "I'm just worried about him. He hasn't said much since you arrived, and he wasn't looking well."

"I think his back is still bothering him," Virgil said next to Alan. "He was quiet the whole ride here. He kept to himself the whole time."

"Do you think something might've happened after we left the accident scene?" Jeff asked, worried. He still felt guilty leaving Gordon alone at the very scene that had started their nightmare.

"I don't think so," John said. "He reported in briefly as he finished cleaning up the scene. Once finished, I talked to him before you arrived back."

Silence filled the room again as their minds filled with concern, not only for Alan but Gordon as well. The two youngest Tracys were going to need all their support if this was going to become a distant memory.

_-TB-_

Gordon ran from the room, ignoring the cries behind him. He had to get out of that room. He just couldn't take it. His brother looked so helpless. So small. Alan looked nothing like the spirited, fiery, and fun-loving baby brother he knew. So many wires were hooked up to Alan's body. They shouldn't be there. _He should be awake and laughing with us,_ he thought. His mind passed to the ventilator, and he shuddered. Alan wasn't even breathing of his own volition.

Gordon found himself in the bathroom. He kept his head down as he stared into the sink - avoiding the mirror. A few stray tears fell into the white marble sink below. He tried to control his emotions, but he felt like everything was going to let loose. Gordon pulled his hands tightly into a fist. Guilt riddled his body as he realized he hadn't been there to help Alan when the kid had been most vulnerable. That was his job as big brother, right? He only had one little brother to protect, and boy did he screw that up.

Gordon gripped the marble sink tightly. Every emotion he had allowed to suppress threatened to explode as the reality of the situation took hold. Anger ran through his veins as he realized his brother was on the verge of death's door, and he hadn't done anything to stop it. Someone had been careless, and his little brother was paying the price for the lack of carelessness.

The rage that filled the swimmer's body needed to come out, and Gordon took his anger out on the first thing he saw. He punched the small plastic soap dispenser that resided along the wall, screaming out in furry. Swinging around quickly, he began to kick the metal garbage can that stood next to the sink. The container skidded across the floor with a loud crash. He fell to the ground in a heap as his body shook with emotion.

"GORDON!" he vaguely heard someone scream. He didn't pay attention to who called his name as his back screamed at him from his actions.

"Gordon! Are you okay?" Looking up, he saw Scott's concerned gaze.

Scott grabbed his little brother's shoulders, holding him steady. Tears streamed down Gordon's face as his body shook with sobs. Leaning forward, the older Tracy enveloped Gordon in a firm embrace. "It's going to be okay, Gordy. I promise. Alan will make it through this."

"How do you know, Scotty?" Gordon sobbed. "He looked so fragile….so…. broken. How could I let that happen to him?"

Scott paused, shocked at his brother's words. "Whoa! What do you mean, how could _you_ let this happen to him?"

Gordon refused to meet Scott's hard gaze. "We're supposed to protect Alan from harm, Scott. He's my _only_ little brother. I'm supposed to protect him. I sure did a great job."

Scott smirked. _Guess I'm not the only one with big brother guilt._ "Gordon, don't be ridiculous. This was an accident. There was nothing we could've done. We did everything within our power to help Alan."

"He was supposed to be safe there, Scotty. Wharton was supposed to be the safest place for him. We sent him right into the danger. Now he may never wake up. He….God, Scott. He was so small. He looked dead," Gordon cried.

Scott tightened his hold on his brother. "I know he did, Gordo. It scared me too, but Alan's a fighter. He's stubborn, and I know if someone can pull through something like this - it's Alan. We just gotta have faith in him." Scott paused again, making Gordon look at him. "We just have to let him know we're here. Give him our strength as we did for you. Remember. You knew we were at your side, and so does Alan."

Gordon looked into his older brother's gentle eyes. He could feel his body relaxing as Scott's words began to sink in. His big brother was right. They had to have faith in Alan. They had to believe everything was going to be alright. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his face. "Sorry, Scooter. I don't know what I was thinking. You're right."

Scott laughed softly. "You're exhausted. Hell, we all are. Stress and exhaustion can make your mind go a little crazy."

"Yeah, I guess so," Gordon said.

Scott looked around the bathroom, chuckling. "A little destructive," he said, pointing to the trash that littered the floor and the smashed soap dispenser.

Gordon smirked. "Wow. I didn't even realize what I was doing. Sorry."

Scott stood. "It's okay, kiddo. You had to let it out somehow. Dad won't be happy you resorted to violence, but at least you're not bottling it up anymore. As much as I like a quiet Gordon, you were scaring us, bro. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, actually I do," the redhead grinned.

"Good. C'mon," Scott said, lending his hand out to help Gordon up.

Gordon gladly accepted the gesture. As he stood, his back immediately protested, "Ah!" he exclaimed and quickly moved a hand to his back and paused any further movement.

"What's wrong?" Scott immediately asked, worried.

It took Gordon a few seconds to respond as he waited for the pain to pass. "Just a sharp pain in my back. It's faded," he said. 

Scott eyed him with concern as he slowly straightened out his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Gordon said, wincing again. "I think I might've done something, though." He continued to hold his back.

Scott didn't like the sound of that at all. He moved to stand next to his brother and put a supporting arm around the middle of his back. "Lean against me. Let's walk you back to the room and see how you are. If you need to stop, let me know."

"Okay," Gordon replied, a grimace was visible upon his face as they walked out of the bathroom.

The walk from the bathroom to the room wasn't far, but for Gordon, it was a painful one. _Yep, I've definitely done something to my back,_ he thought as they entered the room.

"Gordon!" Jeff's voice swiftly exclaimed.

Virgil was instantly by his brother's side. He helped Scott settle Gordon into a chair. "Is it your back?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah," was the strained response Gordon gave.

"What happened to cause this?" Jeff asked.

Gordon grimaced at his father's question. "Um…."

"He let loose his emotions on something," Scott said.

"Something?" John asked curiously next to Alan.

"Gordon?" Jeff asked, eyeing him. 

Gordon refused to meet his father's gaze.

"Gordon, what did you do?" Virgil asked this time.

"Do you think the hospital will mind getting a new soap dispenser and a new trash can in the bathroom?" the redhead asked sheepishly.

"Gordon!" Jeff admonished immediately. "You know I don't like violence."

"I know," Gordon said, hanging his head. "I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened."

Jeff sighed but understood. "At least you're talking to us now."

"That's what I told him," Scott said.

"Yeah, yeah. I think the pain is tolerable now," Gordon said and moved to stand carefully. He wanted to sit by Alan.

The family was glad that it seemed their Gordon was back. Deciding not to press their luck, Scott helped guide Gordon over to the bed. Virgil eyed his brother with a worried glare.

"You're gonna burn a hole in me Virg if you stare that hard," Gordon said, as they neared the bed.

Virgil couldn't resist a chuckle. "Well, if you'd listen to doctor's orders and rest, then maybe you'd be okay. Instead, you take things out on a defenseless object."

Gordon sat on the bed and rolled his eyes. "I think Virgil's got a thing for inanimate objects, Al."

A soft knock echoed on the door. Everyone turned to see Dr. Emerson. The doctor smiled as she entered the room. "We need to move Alan upstairs now. His new room will be ICU number five."

"How long will it take to get him situated?" Jeff asked.

"Not very long at all. Maybe fifteen minutes," the brunette replied. "John, Gordon. If you'd like, I can direct you to where the laboratory is so you can donate while you wait. The rest of you can sit with them if you'd like or follow me upstairs. I do need you to sign a few forms, though, Mr. Tracy."

"Scott, Virgil. Why don't you go with your brothers, and I'll stay and sign these forms. We can meet back up in Alan's room," Jeff said.

"Sure, Dad," Scott answered. Inwardly Scott knew their father wanted them to be there to give John extra support. The space-loving blonde hated needles. Scott was surprised John had jumped so quickly at donating blood - clearly not even thinking about the procedure.

If Scott looked at John, he would see the uneasiness that filled the second oldest. He had been willing to do anything to help Alan without thinking about what that would entail. Needles were his arch-nemesis. Looking down at Alan, John knew the torment was worth it, though.

Standing, Gordon turned so they could leave the room. As he turned, his back screamed in protest as he had moved in the wrong way. The copper top cried out in pain and gripped the bed to steady himself. His family and Dr. Emerson were by his side in an instant.

"Gordy, just take a deep breath," Virgil coaxed.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Emerson immediately asked. She didn't like the amount of pain the twenty-one year old was showing.

"He hurt his back severely a few years ago in a hydrofoil accident. The doctors didn't think he'd ever walk again, but he proved them wrong. It's healed well over the years, but it still gives him a bit of trouble," Jeff explained.

"Does an episode with this much pain always occur?" the petite doctor asked as they guided Gordon into a chair.

"No," Gordon managed.

"Did you recently injure your back at all?" she asked, eyeing her patient's brother.

The family looked at one another briefly. "He fell during a hike yesterday on our Island," Virgil lied.

Dr. Emerson grimaced at the thought of jarring an old injury. "Where does your back hurt most?"

Gordon closed his eyes as he felt the pain decreasing some. "My lower back, but more to the right."

Dr. Emerson shook her head. "I'm going to press around parts of your back gently. Let me know where it hurts more, okay?"

Gordon shook his head, understanding. He sat up as best he could as he felt the young doctor pressing his back - anxiously waiting for her to hit the wrong spot. His anticipation didn't last long, as Dr. Emerson moved to the location he had described. Gordon pulled away instantly and hissed at the contact.

"Sorry," the brunette said. "It looks like you pulled a muscle. More precisely, your lumbar muscle. "

"Is he going to be okay?" Jeff inquired.

"Yes," the doctor stated, looking at Gordon. "With rest and an anti-inflammatory, I'd say you'll be back to normal within a few days or so." She paused as she eyed the redhead. "Now, I know how families of my patients can be. I want you to follow those orders. Get some rest. You won't be doing your brother any favors collapsing because you're in so much pain."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he follows them to a tee," Virgil smirked.

Gordon didn't like the look in his older brother's eyes. He glared back at him.

Dr. Emerson chuckled at the family's interaction. "I'll find you a wheelchair, Gordon. I don't want you exerting yourself too much. I suggest we get you down to the laboratory, and then you get some rest," she said, lastly looking at Jeff.

"I agree," the older man replied. "I've already made arrangements at a local hotel, boys. I want you all to get some rest." Each of his sons looked at Jeff with protest. "We'll talk more once Alan is settled."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Dr. Emerson headed toward the door. "I'll be right back with your wheelchair, Gordon," she said and left the room.

Gordon sighed, clearly not happy. "I hate wheelchairs."

"Aw, c'mon Gordo. It won't be that bad. It'll give you an excuse to be lazy," Scott smiled, ruffling the copper hair upon his little brother's head.

Gordon rolled his eyes but smirked. "Well, if you put it that way, there might be some benefits to it."


	12. Close Calls and Promises

**Close Calls and Promises**

Scott slowly pushed the wheelchair in front of him as they traveled toward the hospital laboratory. His mind wandered to his two youngest brothers. One laid in a hospital bed trapped in a coma, in a place that was both secure and frustratingly beyond Scott's reach, while the other sat in the very wheelchair he was pushing ever so gently. Both his little brothers were in pain - a pain he couldn't take away. Scott wished his current predicament of angst was nothing more than frustration at not being able to help his brothers.

It wasn't.

A slideshow of his brain's own making flickered by, reminding him of the last twenty-four hours. No day went without its risks as a rescue organization, but this one had been very rough. 

Their long day had started yesterday afternoon with a call out to Indonesia. A massive system had moved through the area dumping tremendous amounts of rain in one fell swoop. The result was a mudslide that caught many residents off guard. It had been their job to save those trapped by nature's fury, but success was not without many close calls to their own lives. The thought brought a shiver running down Scott's spine at one memory.

The first brother threatened since they had left home had been Virgil. Scott's music-loving brother had been helping a young woman from the dangerous hold of the fast mud.

_~0~_

_Panic was the only thing that filled the young woman's body as they stood so close to the thick brown liquid. She clung to the first body she was near - which happened to be Virgil. The only thought running through her mind was to hold on and not move._

_Virgil desperately tried to pull the woman off him and bring her and her family away from the rapid danger, but she wouldn't listen. The field medic looked around for help in gaining control of the situation. Seeing both Scott and Gordon busy helping more victims, he turned to his father. Before he could fully gain his father's attention or the woman's composure, the ground beneath them grew unstable, forcing them to fall toward the mud._

" _VIRGIL!" he heard someone scream in his earpiece._

_Water and mud rushed at their feet. Virgil quickly looked for a place to stabilize their descent. He gripped the remaining solid ground near him as a lifeline and held the woman close to him as she clung to his body._

" _Virgil!" Jeff's voice screamed, and relief filled the middle Tracy as his father's frame met him from above._

" _Take her first," Virgil instructed, his voice strained._

" _Take my hand," Jeff quickly spoke to the woman._

_The woman was reluctant to respond at first. Looking at the fast-moving mucky substance below her, she met Jeff and reached for his hand. Jeff gently but swiftly hoisted the woman up. By now, Scott had joined them and gladly took the woman from Jeff._

_Virgil felt the ground beginning to crumble around him. Noticing what appeared to be a root from a nearby tree, he latched onto it, praying it would hold his weight._

_Turning back to his son, Jeff urgently extended his hand back down to Virgil. His heart lurched as he saw the dirt crumble away around his middle son. "C'mon!" he vigorously spoke, knowing it wouldn't be long before the area they stood on would become weak as well._

_Virgil gladly took his father's hand. Relief passed over him once again as his body touched solid ground._

_~0~_

Each of them knew how close they had come to losing Virgil. If the ground Virgil had been clinging to had slipped away as well, he and the woman would've fallen in. If Jeff hadn't seen his middle child fall so quickly, they might not have reached him in time. So many factors made up the difference. As his mind continued to walk through the events of the past day, Scott drifted to dinner last night.

~0~

_It was a little past seven o'clock in the evening at the tropical island as the family gathered at the table. To each of the men, the smell of food was welcome. After helping out with the mudslide and a fresh shower, their stomachs were growling for fuel._

" _It'd be okay if we didn't visit Indonesia for a while," Gordon said, taking a bite of his food._

" _Agreed," Virgil said. "We've dealt with mudslides before, but this one was the topper."_

" _I don't think it would've been so bad if the people would've followed our instructions," Jeff added._

" _That would've helped a ton," Scott said, shaking his head. Taking a drink from his cup, he set it back down. "I don't think we've had such panic at a scene since the school fire in France."_

" _Alan sure was lucky to miss this one," Gordon laughed. "I'm sure he would've loved the lady that clung to you Virg and wouldn't let go."_

_Virgil glared at his younger brother. "She practically got us both killed."_

_Jeff cringed at the memory. "You shouldn't have been in that zone by yourself," he said._

_Scott looked at his father. "We were all busy, Dad. There was just so much water."_

" _It would've been nice if the local authorities were more helpful. There wasn't a bright crayon in the bunch," Gordon huffed._

_Virgil laughed. "Next time, Gordo, I suggest talking to them a little more calmly."_

_Gordon looked at Virgil like he was mad. "Are you kidding me? They talked to us like **we** didn't know what we were doing. We're International Rescue for crying out loud. We've been through this before. I say next time we let them get caked over in mud and gunk. They barely had an ounce of mud on them. Why should we do all the work?"_

" _Gordon," Jeff warned, trying not to laugh at him._

_The klaxon suddenly began to whine, interrupting their conversation. Each rushed from the table. Jeff and Scott each exchanged worried looks at the thought of another rescue so soon_. 

_-TB-_

Looking back now, Scott had never been so thankful for a rescue in his life. If they wouldn't have been out rescuing the sinking ferry in Maine from the Nor'easter's fury, then they wouldn't have made it to Alan in time. If that was one thing he could hold onto, Scott was going to seize it.

Looking down at the copper hair that laid upon Gordon's head, his heart clenched at the deep funk that claimed his sibling. Scott remembered the scared and painful look that had greeted him aboard Thunderbird 1, as well as the emotionless look that soon followed as they entered the hospital. However, nothing tore at his heart more than listening to his water-loving brother breakdown. The amount of grief and despair that had filled those gasping words had nearly killed him right there.

Even though the twenty-one year old was sitting as comfortably as he could in the wheelchair in front of him, Scott could tell the redhead was still in a great deal of pain. Gordon was trying his best to hide it, but after years of reading every single one of his brothers, Scott saw past the wall.

So far, three of his brothers' lives had been threatened: Virgil during the mudslide in Indonesia, Gordon in Maine fighting the Nor'easter, and now, Alan, fighting to save the lives of his classmates.

Uncertainty and lousy luck were only a few of the factors that had been playing against them in the last sixteen hours, and even those were their best playing cards. Scott knew he had to do a better job in protecting his family if they were going to make it out of this day alive. When their mother had died, he had promised to protect their family - looking after every need. It was apparent the eldest was failing in several levels of that department, but there was one promise Scott was going to keep without a shadow of a doubt now. If he couldn't help free Alan from his current condition, he was going to turn his focus toward something else.

The field commander was going to make sure that whoever started this nightmare paid dearly. He didn't care what it took - those responsible for the fire were going to be held accountable for their actions. All he needed was a plan.

A small satisfying grin appeared across Scott Tracy's face. If he couldn't protect his brothers from the initial harm, then he would hurt those who dared to cause his family's suffering in the first place. Justice was his new best friend.

_-TB-_

Aaron Edwards stepped out into the cold morning air. The sixteen-year-old smiled at the previous night's events. "That's one way of taking care of something," he chuckled to himself. 

He hated Wharton Academy and everything it stood for. The only reason he was at the school was by force. His father owned several big insurance agencies around the northeastern United States. Wharton was considered the perfect _placement_ for him. As he remembered his father and mother telling him - _"You need an excellent education and a little socialization wouldn't hurt."_ The youngest child of the family, Aaron despised the way his family looked at him. He was never outgoing enough or determined enough for them. Of course, after always being compared to your older siblings, how could you?

Cody - his oldest brother - was eight years older than him and already on his way to following in their father's footsteps. An exuberant and determined man, his brother had found himself as the right wingman on several of his father's agencies. _No doubt, due to graduating from Harvard business school,_ Aaron scoffed. _Such a show-off._ It irked him how much Cody worshipped their father's every move.

Of course, his older sister wasn't any better. Amy was five years older than him and was a graduate from Harvard as well. Amy worked hard organizing their mother's career as a Massachusetts politician. Their mother currently held the Senator position for their state - a spot once again reclaimed by a democrat since Ted Kennedy's death years before. However, if their family had their way, she would be President in a few years. If it wasn't one sibling worshipping one parent, then they had to follow the other.

As a sixteen-year-old, that left Aaron a long legacy to follow behind and even bigger shoes to fill. He never had the desire to follow in either parent's shoes, and he certainly didn't want to help either sibling hold the royal train for the king or queen as the doting prince and princess were to do. So here he was, shipped off to a boarding school with a bunch of spoiled kids of the rich and famous — all of them seeking to follow in mommy and daddy's footsteps in one way or another. 

Walking off to the side of the church, Aaron pulled out a pack of cigarettes - thankful he had a pal who had given him a big stash. Scouting the area for the all-clear, he pulled out a single stick and lit it with his lighter. Smiling to himself, Aaron was pleased with the damage caused at Wharton Academy. Taking in a puff of the tobacco, he chuckled as he realized the school would be out of service for a long time. _It looks like I'll have some freedom for a while. Who knew it would've been so easy,_ the sophomore thought. _I should've done this a long time ago._ Thoughts of those killed and rumors of ones that were severely injured didn't even register in his self-centered mind.

_-TB-_

John could feel the sweat beading across his forehead as he watched the phlebotomist gather her supplies. His eyes never left the giant needle that lay on the sterile tray. That very needle was going to "suck his blood" but would help make the difference between life and death for his baby brother. John's stomach churned at the thought. He precariously weighed his options as the needle seemed to mock him. Maybe he could help Alan another way. _No! Alan needs you. You can do this,_ the astronaut told himself.

"Relax, John," he heard Virgil say as his younger brother squeezed his right shoulder. Virgil sat in a chair next to him, while Scott sat next to Gordon.

"Sorry," John muttered, blushing slightly. _Damn phobias._ He knew how irrational his fear was, but it still didn't make it any easier. Needles were merely a device used for medical means, not a torture device. Glancing back at the evil tool, John shuddered slightly. Who was he kidding?

"John," Scott started.

John shook his head. "No, I'm doing this." He wasn't going to be the brother who stood in the shadows and did nothing. After all, that's what he always did. He was regularly safe on Thunderbird 5 while the rest of his brothers risked their lives. He was doing this, not only for Alan but himself. He wasn't going to let his fear win. Not when someone he would give his life up for in a second needed him. 

The technician looked at the blonde with sympathy. Patting John on the arm, the middle-aged woman smiled. "You'll hardly notice the needle, I promise. Once I get her in, it'll be smooth sailing, all you'll feel is a pinch."

"That's the problem, getting it near him," Gordon muttered, even as another technician began to apply a blood pressure cuff to his arm.

"Gordon," Scott warned as John glared at his little brother.

"Hey, I'm not being mean, Johnny. I'm just saying," Gordon immediately explained. 

Each of them understood how John felt about needles. It was a fear that the space-loving Tracy had never gotten over from childhood.

"I'll be fine," John declared.

"Alright, dear, let's get you started then," the woman spoke. Grabbing what appeared to be a rolled-up cloth, she handed it to John. "I want you to hold this in your hand. I'll need you to squeeze this before I put in the needle. It'll help bring your veins up. " John shook his head, understanding. 

Next, the older woman grabbed a blood pressure cuff and secured it along John's upper arm. "This will serve as your tourniquet," she explained. Securing the cuff, she inflated it and then began to look at John's arm. "Go ahead and squeeze the cloth, dear. We need to find a good vein."

John remained silent but followed the woman's instructions.

Palpating John's forearm, the technician smiled. "Looks like we've found our vein." Grabbing what looked like a small aluminum clip, she marked the vein on John's arm. "This is so that I don't lose it." 

Reducing the pressure in the cuff a little, she smiled at him. "Okay, you can go ahead and relax your grip. I'm going to need to clean the site, and then we'll get the worst part over. Are you allergic to iodine?"

"No," John answered.

"Good, just want to make sure. I wouldn't want you having a bad reaction to this now would I. I think this process is enough to deal with, huh?" the woman smirked at hearing her patient and his brothers chuckle.

Opening the two packages she needed to cleanse the site from any bacteria, she removed the first swab and rubbed it along John's arm. After several seconds, she then circled the second swab. "We just have to make sure we've killed all the bacteria. We wouldn't want you or your brother getting sick."

With the area now dry, the woman stopped and looked at John, grabbing the needle discreetly. "Okay, you'll hardly feel a thing. Just relax." Feeling the vein, she secured the needle. "Here we go. Just take a deep breath for me and relax your arm.”

John did as the woman instructed. He felt Virgil squeeze his right hand. Turning to look at his younger brother, John slowly smiled.

"Ya know, I can't wait to tell Allie about this," Virgil grinned.

"I doubt he'll believe you," John smirked.

"Then you'll have to tell him yourself," Virgil said. "He'll believe you for sure. For you to bring up the subject at all will be a small feat in itself."

"Alright, we're in and set," the older woman smiled.

John looked at the nurse in disbelief, shocked at the needle already in his arm. John looked back at his little brother.

Virgil winked at him. "You can be easily distracted when you want to be."

John rolled his eyes but was thankful for his sibling. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Making sure the needle was secure, the woman placed tape at the far end of the tool and put the bag that would collect the blood on a hook next to her. "Does that feel okay?" she asked John.

"I'm good," he replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you," she told him and left the room, taking the sterile tray with her.

"I like her, she's got a great bedside manner," Virgil said. He knew the woman's gentle approach had helped ease his brother immensely. 

"Me too," John sighed, leaning his head against the padding of the chair he laid in. _If you only knew what I was doing right now, Allie,_ he thought. John just prayed it was enough. They couldn't lose Alan. It wasn't an option.

_-TB-_

Jeff signed the last form before him and sighed with relief. He was used to committing his signature to paper – a lot - but right now, he wanted to be with Alan - not feeling like an autograph machine.

Closing the folder, he handed it to the nurse behind the desk. Most of the paperwork had been for security measures due to Alan's age - since he was still considered a minor - and to cover many of the Intensive Care Unit's guidelines.

The male nurse gladly took the folder. "You can go ahead and see your son, Mr. Tracy."

Jeff thanked him and walked toward his youngest son's room. As he entered the large room, a weight seemed to press against him.

Pulling a chair up beside the bed, Jeff gently took Alan's right hand in his. Cupping Alan's cheek, he winced at the purple coloring that still marred the teenager's too pale skin. "Why did it have to be you, Alan? Why did you have to be the hero?"

Jeff leaned back in his chair but still held Alan's hand protectively. Closing his eyes, he let out a long deep breath. Opening them, Jeff looked up toward the ceiling. _Please be with our son, Lucy. He needs you. Please guide him back to us._

A soft knock interrupted his silent prayer, turning Jeff smiled as he saw his four older sons. Entering the room, the four boys scattered themselves across the room.

Pushing the wheelchair into the room, Scott placed Gordon across from their father. The redhead grinned up at his big brother for the action. Scott ruffled the prankster's hair and walked over to the wall across from Alan's bed, content to stand guard and watch over his baby brother and the rest of the family.

"Any change?" John asked as he took a seat on the small couch that occupied the room. He watched as Virgil picked up the chart that laid at the end of Alan's bed.

"No. Dr. Emerson said she'd be back to check on him in a half-hour," Jeff said, eyeing his middle son. He didn't like the frown that increased upon the boy's tired features. "What is it, Virgil?"

Virgil read the chart before him. What caught his eye was a side note upon the page. - _ARDS -_ Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. A syndrome that appeared in trauma patients twenty-four to forty-eight hours after an initial injury to the lungs. He knew Alan was on a ventilator due to the smoke that had filled his lungs, but he hadn't fully realized how severe the trauma had been - or he hadn't wanted to. Virgil had hoped his medical eyes had been wrong. "Looks like Al's showing signs of ARDS or acute respiratory distress syndrome."

"What does that mean?" Gordon asked quietly.

"Dr. Emerson told us he was showing signs of severe trauma to his trachea, and this is the diagnosis to prove that. ARDS makes it difficult for the lungs to obtain oxygen. Without the ventilator," Virgil paused as he realized what he was about to say. He didn't know if he could say it.

"Alan wouldn't have a fighting chance," the female voice spoke from the door. Amanda Emerson smirked at the chart in Virgil's hands. "I see we have a doctor in the family." She entered the room and checked Alan's vitals. Turning, she addressed the family. "I was going to inform you of our findings but not until I had firm evidence to support the diagnosis. Someone beat me to it," she winked at Virgil as he put the chart back down. "I want to reassure that Alan is stable. The toxins that entered his lungs have done some damage, but I've seen worse. Alan's case is just as the name says - acute. I won’t sugarcoat the problem because ARDS can be serious and fatal. However, we are doing everything possible, and Alan is responding well to oxygen, aided by the ventilator. My hope is by early afternoon we will be able to determine how his body will respond further."

"It's all a waiting game," John groaned from the couch.

Dr. Emerson frowned with sympathy. "I'm afraid so." Picking up the chart, she wrote a few things down and then closed it again. Turning to the redhead beside Alan's bed, she addressed Gordon. "How's the pain in your back, Gordon?"

"It's manageable," the swimmer responded.

"Just take it easy the next few days and make sure you get plenty of rest. Doctor’s orders," the woman said. Gordon only nodded; he was content on watching his baby brother.

Eyeing Alan's vitals, the doctor was satisfied with their progress. "I've got some paperwork to finish, and then I'll be gone for a while. Dr. Boyd will be available in my absence, and I assure you that Alan will be in very capable hands with him. Do you have any questions for me before I go?"

Jeff looked to his sons and then back at the doctor. "I don't think so. Thank you again for everything you and your team are doing for my son."

"It's my pleasure. The nurses will be in regularly to check on Alan," she said as she walked to the door. Pausing, she looked at the family. "Get some rest, gentlemen. It's been a long night."

Gordon chuckled as the doctor left the room. "Looks like you scored in the doctor department, Sprout. She's a keeper."

"He's in good hands," Jeff agreed as he gazed at his youngest. That little piece of reassurance only calmed him a little. Turning to his other four sons, he sighed knowing the protests that would arise at his next comment. "Alright boys, you heard what the doctor said. I've made arrangements at the Liberty Hotel. I want all of you to get some rest."

Scott was the first to object. "Dad, I'm not leaving Alan."

"Yes, you are. Allie doesn't need all of us collapsing from exhaustion. He wouldn't want that," Jeff said sternly.

"What about you? You need to rest just as much as we do, Dad," Virgil added.

"I'll be fine right here. What I need is for you to do as I asked. The rest will take care of itself. Alan and I will get along just fine. Won't we Allie?" he frowned, knowing he wouldn't get a response.

Each of them made to protest further but realized the fight was futile. When Jeff made up his mind, it was hard to change it. Tracy stubbornness at its best.

Jeff tried to hide the grin that threatened to appear on his face as defeat appeared across each of his son's faces. He knew they were all physically and mentally exhausted - which made the fight an easy win it seemed. Standing up from his chair, he moved so his sons could say their goodbyes to Alan.

Gordon squeezed Alan's hand gently. "Dad is kicking us out for a while, Sprout. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. I won't be able to bail you out," he smiled. Sobering at the silence that answered, he wheeled himself toward Jeff.

Virgil smirked at Gordon's words. "We'll be back soon, Allie. Regardless of what Dad says, you know we won't stay away long," the middle Tracy chuckled, winking at their father. "Just make sure Dad stays away from the coffee. I'm counting on you to keep him in line." Smoothing his hand through his baby brother's hair, he kissed Alan on the forehead.

John squeezed Alan's limp hand and cupped the teen's face gently. John's soft eyes were gazing at the younger's features. "See you when we get back, kid. We'll be here again before you know it."

Scott nodded at Virgil as his brother walked away from the bed. Taking his vacated spot, the oldest Tracy took his youngest brother's right hand in his and held it to his heart. Running his free hand through Alan's mop, he sighed. "I'm getting kicked out too. As John said, we'll be back before you know it. Sleep tight, buddy," he said and kissed Alan at the top of his head. Turning, he met his father's tender gaze. "I guess it's time to go then."

"I've reserved a suite for us, so there will be plenty of space for each of you," Jeff said. Looking down, he spoke to his fourth born. "I want you to take it easy and rest. How's the back, really?"

Gordon sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "I'm alright, Dad."

"You didn't answer the question, son," Jeff said. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gordon resisted rolling his eyes. "It's tolerable. I'll be fine."

Jeff smiled, accepting that was the best answer he was going to receive from his second youngest.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll make sure he follows doctor's orders," John reassured, coming to stand behind the wheelchair.

"Is that Dr. Emerson's orders or Dr. Virgil?" Gordon grumbled.

"Depends on how good you are," Virgil glared at his brother.

"Get some decent rest. We've all had a rough twenty-four hours," Jeff said as he guided them toward the door.

Scott put an arm around their father. "We will, Dad. I'll make sure of it. Just make sure you get some sleep too."

Jeff grinned, returning the squeeze his firstborn gave him. "Will do, boss."

"Hey, I'll know if you follow orders. Al's a great spy," Scott beamed.

"I guess I'll have to watch my back then. I'll see you in a few hours," Jeff said as Scott exited the room, following his younger siblings.

Walking back into the room, Jeff reoccupied his position next to Alan. Leaning forward in the chair, he grinned as he replayed the last scene in his head. He was very thankful for each of his sons and how they looked out for one another. "They've all grown into amazing men, Lucy. You'd be proud," he murmured. Taking hold of Alan's hand in his, he watched his youngest's chest as air filled his injured lungs. Jeff's thoughts carried him to how close they were to losing Alan. The very idea sent a shiver down his spine. 

"You've gotta keep fighting, Alan. Don't give up on us," Jeff spoke.

Yawning, Jeff laid his head on the bed. He placed his son's limp hand near his cheek. Exhaustion hitting full force. For Jeff, it had been twenty-four hours since he last slept. The family patriarch had woken up early to take care of several vital details on new technology for each of the Thunderbirds.

Closing his eyes, he sent a prayer up the heavens once more. _Be with our baby, Lucy. He needs your protection and guidance. We need you to guide him back to us._

As he shut his eyes completely, Jeff smiled as he smelled a faint smell of lilac spreading next to him. A calming sensation began to fill his body as slumber took him.

_Don't worry, Rocketman. I'm keeping watch._

_-TB-_

Laying a pile of finished files on the nurse's desk in the ICU, Dr. Emerson let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes for a minute as she took in the day she had had.

"Long day, Mandi?" a soft male voice asked.

The doctor turned toward the voice and smiled. "Aren't they all Adam?"

"Our lives as doctors wouldn't be exciting if they weren't," the older doctor snickered.

"Especially when you're on call for over twenty-four hours straight," Dr. Emerson muttered.

The graying doctor watched as the woman before him played nervously with her long brunette hair - a nervous habit of hers. "What's eating at you?" Dr. Duboy asked.

Dr. Emerson looked at the wound specialist curiously. "What makes you think something is eating at me?"

Dr. Duboy chuckled. "Amanda, by now I would think you'd remember I know everything about you. Including your nervous habits. Do I need to ask if you need a haircut?"

The young woman immediately realized what she had been doing and stopped with a smirk. "Old habits die hard."

Adam smiled at the women whom he thought of like a daughter in some ways. From the day the young doctor had entered Boston Mass General to begin her residency, he had seen great potential in her. That had been four years ago. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

Amanda began to hand the finished files in front of her to one of the nurses. "Just another case. Some of our patients are just too young to be here," she sighed.

"Are you talking about Alan Tracy?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I'm finding it hard not to get too invested in this one. It's nice to see that kind of devotion still exists in families. No matter their name, they're good people. That boy in there is a hero. He doesn't deserve to be fighting like this," Amanda said, shaking her head.

Dr. Duboy put a hand on her shoulder. "Young Alan is lucky, and considering what he's been through already, I don't doubt he'll pull through. That young man is a fighter. I won't say he won't still give us some trouble, but I don't see him giving up on the big fight anytime soon. As you said yourself, Alan's family is loving and caring. That is the best thing that kid can have. Knowing he has support will bring him out of this. You'll see."

Situations like the one with Alan Tracy reminded Amanda just how young she was. Not only in age but in her career. She still struggled with some cases. Never once did she let her emotions cloud her judgment, but the twenty-six-year-old found it hard not to find herself attached in some way or another. Many of her colleagues often told her that her compassion and heart was what made her an excellent doctor. Maybe. Maybe not.


	13. You Have A Right to Know

**You Have A Right to Know**

The flow of steady hot water was a welcome relief to his tired, stiff body. It had been a very long night for each of them, and the morning was continuing to drag. Perhaps it was because this moment in time seemed so different than any other. For the Tracy Family, it was overflowing with uncertainty and unspoken fears.

Had it only been a few hours since being forced to leave Alan's side? Yes, Gordon's only baby brother was in the caring hands of their father and the staff of Mass General Hospital. Gordon had faith in the medical staff – and even more in Jeff Tracy - but he hated being away from Alan.

Within the Tracy family, it wasn't a secret how close the two youngest Tracys were. All of the boys were close in one way or another. However, it always seemed that Scott and Virgil would always pair off, and Gordon and Alan would do the same. John would often fill in for each brother when needed, all while being Jeff's chief confidant. Fermat often joked that the brothers had a psychic link between one another. At moments like this, Gordon realized their teen genius might be right.

Without Alan, the second youngest Tracy felt lost. Gordon was his own spirit, but he was at his best when he had his little brother at his side. The same could be said for Alan. Maybe that was why he was having such a hard time with everything. Gordon knew that nothing could happen to Alan without him knowing it deep down, but somehow, he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was still lingering eerily in his soul.

Turning off the water, Gordon sighed. Maybe it was just the mood he was in and not an impending sign.

Drying himself off, he gingerly pulled a simple t-shirt over his head. Grabbing his jeans next, the redhead resigned to the fact that you couldn't always get what you wished.

Stepping out of the steamy room, Gordon jumped. He was stunned to see Scott leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "God, Scott! Are you trying to give a guy a heart attack?!"

Scott smirked. "No, but I do plan on giving him something else."

Gordon raised an eyebrow in curiosity. In answer, Scott tossed him a bag. Opening the bag, a grin spread across Gordon's face as he realized his brother had picked up his prescription.

"I knew you'd be needing those," Scott said. "Judging by your stature, I'd say I was right to assume."

Gordon smiled but immediately tried to stand a little straighter. "Thanks, Scott. You didn't have to do that. We could've gotten them on the way back to the hospital," he said as he took a seat at the breakfast nook. He laid the mild pain killer and muscle relaxant on the counter before him.

Scott walked up behind his little brother and massaged his shoulders. "I know you, Gordo. You won't say anything about your pain. So, I took matters into my own hands."

Gordon chuckled. "Should've known - you're such a worrywart."

Scott rolled his eyes and came to stand in front of the redhead. He leaned into the counter. "How _is_ the back?" he asked.

Gordon refused to meet his older brother's eyes. "It's good."

Scott chuckled. "You can be such a bad liar at times, bro." Grabbing a plastic cup, he filled it with water. "Here, take those," he said, motioning at the pills.

"Thanks," the redhead said and gathered the pills he needed in his hand. Putting them in his mouth, he drank the water. Sitting the cup back down on the counter, Gordon noticed Scott seemed lost in his own little world.

"So, how long have you been up?" Gordon asked, quickly trying to divert the conversation.

"Awhile," was the only response Scott gave.

"Couldn't sleep?” Gordon smirked. He straightened his back as the tension was returning. _At least the shower helped for a little while,_ he thought smugly.

"Guess not," Scott said. He focused his attention back on his little brother. "How long have _you_ been up?"

"Awhile," Gordon replied. Standing up from the chair, he walked toward the tall window that overlooked the Charles River.

Scott followed his brother. "Gordon, how long?"

"An hour or two," the redhead said quietly.

"Gordon, that means you only got three hours of sleep at best!" Scott frowned, concern only growing inside of him.

"Maybe," was the only response Gordon muttered. Something outside seemed so interesting all of a sudden.

Leaning against the wall in front of his brother, Scott watched his sibling intently. "Gordon, you need to rest. You're not going to do anyone any good by making things worse for yourself."

Gordon shot his brother an incredulous look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked as anger fueled his words. "Do you think I chose to get hurt just for the fun of it?"

Scott berated himself as he realized his poor choice of words. "Of course not, Gordon. I didn't mean it that way - I swear. I'm sorry, I meant that you need to take care of yourself. Your back won't heal on its own. I'm just worried about you, okay. I can't imagine how much pain you must be in."

Gordon's gaze softened and stared out the window once more. His body relaxed - all anger forgotten. "Believe me - this isn't a walk in the park."

"Is that why you can't sleep?" Scott asked softly. His eyes never left his little brother's face as he studied Gordon's expression.

Gordon groaned. Brothers could be so meddlesome at times - especially when one was called Scott. "That may have something to do with it," he said finally.

Scott continued to watch him. "How bad?"

Silence was his only answer.

"Gordon, how bad is it?"

Gordon let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, fine. It's pretty bad, okay. Now stop looking at me like that," the water-loving Tracy huffed.

Scott smirked. _Mission accomplished._ Replacing the smirk with a frown, he put an arm around Gordon. "C'mon kiddo, I think it's time we put you back to bed. The drugs should kick in soon, and sleep will do you some good."

"Everything alright out here?" Virgil's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Just peachy," Gordon muttered.

Virgil eyed his brother precariously. Before he could say anything, Scott spoke. "I've got it all under control. I was just sending this one back to bed."

"I see," Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Good. I know you've been up a while."

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys have a spy camera attached to me at all times or what?"

Scott and Virgil both laughed. "No, but that's a wonderful idea. Maybe you and Alan would stay out of trouble more often," Virgil said.

"Not likely," John said as he entered the living space. "Bubble-wrap would work much better."

John's remark received a chuckle from both Scott and Virgil. Gordon glared, however. The idea did not amuse him. 

"A brother can only hope," Scott sighed. "Alright, Fish-face, off to bed with you."

"Why do I have to go to bed when the three of you are up? You need your sleep as well," Gordon protested, sounding childish.

"Ah, but we have been sleeping," Virgil said.

"Oh?" Gordon rebuked. "Then how did you know I was up for so long?"

Virgil's face fell. _Damn._ "Medical spidey-sense," he claimed.

"Riiight," Gordon said. "Then explain that one to me, Scotty. You're the one who went and got my prescription. Why do you get to stay up?"

Scott glowered at his second youngest brother - ignoring the frowning stares from John and Virgil. "I'm the oldest, so I can do whatever I want."

That comment received a snicker from each of his younger brothers. "We'll see about that," Virgil said.

John walked up to Gordon and placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. He directed him towards his room. "Alright, Gordo. Enough of the diversions - off to bed. I don't want to see you for at least another two hours at the minimum."

"Aw, come on, Johnny. Not you too," Gordon whined in a fashion only a five-year-old shared. He hated being the youngest of the crowd when Alan was absent.

"Yes, me too. No arguments. I may not be mother-hen Scott over there, but I'm second in command when it comes to big brother duties, and I say it's off to bed with you. Getting off your feet will do your back some good," John grinned as he ignored the glare from his only older brother.

"Fine," Gordon sighed. "Maybe the meds will take some of the edge off after all. I'm not promising I'll get much rest, though."

"Just try," John urged as he patted him gently on the shoulder.

Gordon gave in with another sigh and made for his room.

"Hey, Gords?"

Gordon turned toward the voice. "Yeah?"

Virgil exhaled. There was something he needed to get off his chest. "I just wanted to say sorry about last night in Thunderbird 2. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty with Dad and Alan. I was just worried."

Gordon shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Virg. We were all pretty stressed at that point." He turned and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Scott chuckled. "That was an understatement."

"Yeah," Virgil mumbled and took up the spot Gordon had vacated by the tall window.

John watched his little brother with curiosity. Virgil's mood had suddenly changed from light-hearted to incredibly somber. A haunted gaze passed across the middle Tracy's face – a look that didn't settle well with John at all.

Moving closer to his brothers, John noticed a similar look crossed Scott's features as well. Taking a seat on the nearby couch, the astronaut fiddled with his fingers as he cautiously chose his next words. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," Scott answered.

John watched his brothers. "What was it like inside the dormitory?"

Virgil almost physically flinched at the question. His gaze never left the window. "I don't think you want to know."

"I do. I see the way you two look at each other when the subject is brought up. I'm no stranger to disaster zones - even if I do spend most of my time up on Five," John sighed. He knew the small details of his youngest brother's injuries, but deep down, he wanted to understand what Alan had gone through. No, it may not give him the answers he sought, but it would help him understand what forced Alan to play the hero.

Scott stared at Virgil as the two brothers met each other's gaze. Both knew their blonde brother wouldn't let the situation rest until one of them gave a good enough answer. Allowing a deep sigh to escape, Scott joined John on the couch. "Are you sure you want to know? I'll be frank, John. It'll give you nightmares for years to come."

John swallowed, knowing this conversation was going to be rough on all of them, but he needed to know. "I'm sure," he replied.

Scott took a deep breath as he forced himself to go back to the exact location that had landed them where they were now. So many images flashed in his mind. He had seen a lot during his years in the Air Force, but seeing his kid brother's school in shambles put this situation on an entirely different level.

"Well, there's no easy way to really explain what it looked like, or even smelled like," Scott started. "It was a war zone. Debris was scattered everywhere as if a bomb had gone off. You could feel the heat of the flames that licked at the walls from above. The worst of it was the smoke. You could barely see a few feet in front of you. It took us several tries before the kids answered our calls."

John watched his older brother as the brunette seemed lost in the scene he was describing.

"Do you remember the rescue we had in Australia a few years back?" Scott asked.

John searched his memory of rescues he had been earthbound for. "Was that the one where the distillery caught on fire?"

"Yes. Do you remember how much fire and debris there was?" Scott asked again.

_Ah._ John could see where this was going. "Vaguely. I take it that was similar to this situation?"

Scott chuckled eerily. "Yeah, something similar. Maybe not as much fire but still the same visual. Take that scene and put it in closer quarters. That was sort of what it was like for us."

John was slowly beginning to understand. "I see," he said quietly as his mind began to visualize the scene described to him.

"Once we found Alan and his schoolmates, time was limited as I'm sure you can imagine. You'd be proud of the little squirt. He had everything all organized - well as organized as it could be in there. Allie even had one of the students help," Scott smirked at the thought.

"Does it really come to much of a surprise? The kid has been following our every move since the organization started," Virgil spoke, breaking his silence.

"No, not really," John chuckled. "The kid is smart, and he absorbs things very fast."

"I'll say," Scott said. "He's only been in training a few years now but as much as I hate to admit this - and I'll hurt either one of you if you tell him this - the kid handles himself almost like a pro. Almost." As much as he rode the kid about his actions on the field, Scott knew Alan understood what it took to be an operative of International Rescue. The kid infuriated him sometimes, but that only reminded Scott how young Alan was still. Hell, he could still remember Gordon's first year. Sometimes his two youngest brothers were too similar.

"Was Alan conscious when you guys arrived?" John asked.

Scott's mood became somber once more. "No, he wasn't. One of the students showed us where he was. Alan looked horrible. He - well, let's just say the kid was nearly covered up to his chest in debris."

Scott's gaze ventured toward the window as he noticed Virgil stared out the glass once more. "Alan's hair was smeared in blood from the cut near his temple. That only added to how pale his skin looked under the fire's light. When I reached him first, his breathing wasn't good, but it picked back up a little once we got the oxygen mask on him."

"That only lasted for a few minutes," Virgil interjected. "It was hard keeping him attentive. Especially when Allie was only worried about his schoolmates, he kept telling me that he was fine."

"Of course he did," John smirked. Alan hated admitting pain but hated admitting to weakness even more.

Virgil smiled marginally at the thought but quickly let it disappear from his face. "We all knew the kid was far from fine. While Scott was getting the other kids set for transport, I tried to check over all his injuries, but Alan wasn't much of a help. My questions only confused him."

Something bothered John as he listened to his younger brother. Deep down, he had a feeling things were about to get worse. The second oldest never heard Virgil sound so different. It almost scared him.

"You know what happened while we loaded the students and what followed as Alan talked to Dad," Scott said.

John shuddered at the memory. Alan's desperate gasps for air still echoed in his head and would haunt his dreams for years. "Yeah."

Scott swallowed as he prepared to speak but stopped as Virgil spoke. "It doesn't get much better from here," Virgil said. The chestnut-haired Tracy exhaled as he gathered himself for the next part of their tale.

"As you can imagine, we both rushed as fast as we could to reach Alan. By the time we got to him, he was barely making any audible sounds," Virgil spoke slowly. The slow wheezes still replayed in his head as he remembered the scene. Looking down at his hands, the medic fiddled with them nervously. "There was so much blood that had pooled beneath him."

John winced at the emotion in his younger sibling’s voice. Boy did he feel like an ass right about now. "You guys can stop. I think I got the picture pretty well. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

Scott smiled as he met John's soft gaze. "It's okay. You deserve to know. Besides, we did leave you guys hanging once we left the school. I can only imagine what all of you were thinking."

"Pretty much anything. My mind was racing through every scenario possible, while still trying to control the radio waves and make sure Dad was alright," John said as he remembered how much fear filled Jeff's voice.

Scott winced at the thought of their father. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm used to reeling Dad in. You guys had your hands full. You kept Allie alive, that's what matters," John said.

Tears threatened to escape Virgil's eyes at John's words. "That's just it Johnny, we almost didn't," he said as he finally faced his two older brothers. " _I_ almost didn't." Taking a deep breath, Virgil continued. "Alan flat-lined on us almost as soon as we got into the infirmary.”

John closed his eyes as the mental image of his baby brother in such a state filled his head. Opening his azure eyes, he looked at his older brother. Scott remained silent as pain crossed his features. That look upon Scott's face nearly killed John right there.

"After numerous tries, we finally got him back, but we were far from being out of the woods," Virgil picked back up again. "God, he looked so pitiful, John. I knew I had to act fast if we were going to keep him stable. With Scott's help, I inserted the chest tube. Thankfully that helped bring his levels up. I wish it had done more. Next, I attended to his back," Virgil stopped as he fought his emotions.

"By this time, Dad had informed us that you had contacted the hospital. While Virg attended to Alan, I prepared the students," Scott filled in. He too was finding it hard to control his emotions. Those fleeting moments aboard Thunderbird 2 could've changed their lives forever. A thought that the field commander didn't even want to think about.

Virgil stared at his hands once more. Even though his hands were clean and free from his gloves, the field medic could still see the blood that stained them — the blood of his baby brother.

"Leaving Alan had to be one of the hardest things to do. I don't think I could've done it," John said as his mind wandered from his thoughts.

"More than you can imagine. Seeing how well that hospital is treating Allie makes me feel better about it, but it went against everything inside me," Scott said.

"You okay, Virg?" John asked as his brother took a seat next to him.

"Honestly, no," the middle Tracy replied quietly. "I don't think I will be for a long time, but I'll work it out. Don't worry."

John put an arm around his little brother. "I think it will take all of us a long time," he said, squeezing Virgil's shoulder. He smiled as Virgil leaned into him.

Scott smiled at his two younger brothers, thankful for the family he had. "All we can do is lean on each other and pray the kid comes out of this okay."

_~TB~_

Behind the small door of the hotel bedroom, tears streamed down the second youngest Tracy’s face as he listened to his older brothers. His heart ached at the hell each of his brothers had gone through. Without even realizing it, they had nearly lost Alan. The thought stole the air from Gordon's lungs.

He felt sick inside as he realized what Alan had gone through inside the dormitory and out. The absence of his only little brother made the water-loving Tracy feel empty. He needed his partner in crime back. Nothing would seem right until Alan was back with them, and all of this was nothing but a distant dream.


	14. Digging Deeper

**Digging Deeper**

Jeff Tracy stared glumly out the hospital window as the late afternoon sun shone brightly across Boston, making the venerable old city sparkle. To Jeff, the bright rays mocked him as they warmed the late October day while his heart remained encased in the icy fear for his youngest son.

No, nothing was bright about this day for him and his family. In fact, it was solemnly dark. Tightly holding the coffee cup in his hand, Jeff closed his eyes. Hell would be a better word to describe this day.

Anguish threatened to overwhelm Jeff as his thoughts remained focused on his youngest son. His baby boy was fighting for his life, and there was nothing he could do about it. Was there any feeling worse than knowing your child was in pain, and there was nothing you could do about it? Alan was fighting a battle that his family couldn't fight for him - something that didn't settle well with them at all. The family had always taken on the world together, picking up the fight when another couldn't. It just seemed as if there was no way for the other Tracys to help their baby.

Hearing a faint knock on the door, Jeff turned to see Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward standing in the doorway. "Penny," he said with a soft smile.

"Hello, Jeff," the petite woman smiled as she and her chauffeur Parker swept into the room. Penny frowned, however, as she realized the room was vacant. "Where is Alan? Has something happened?"

"They took him away a few hours ago for surgery. He was bleeding internally, and it wasn't healing on its own."

"Oh, the poor dear, as if he hasn't been through enough," the English aristocrat whispered as she hugged Jeff before she eyed him critically. "Now, how are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," he shrugged.

Penny smiled understanding. "How are the boys?"

"They're dealing and taking care of one another,” Jeff replied. “Scott called a little while ago and said they were heading back over. I'm just happy I was able to keep them away as long as I have. They need their rest."

"So does their father," Penny smirked.

Jeff returned the smirk and quickly took a drink of his coffee. He was content to not respond to her comment.

Guiding Jeff into a chair, Penny eyed the International Rescue leader. "I may have some good news for you," she spoke.

"Oh? I could use it," Jeff said, eyeing the London agent curiously.

"We may have a lead on what or _who_ started the fire in the dormitory," Penny said.

"So quickly?" Jeff questioned.

Penny smiled. "Well, I'm still working things out with the fire investigator, but it seems Alan's classmates have been doing a little investigative work of their own."

"What do they know?"

"According to Fermat, several classmates – himself included - all suspect one student and possibly his roommate. It appears this student is known for his dislike of the school and his apparent use of tobacco products behind closed doors," Penny explained.

Jeff studied her features. "Are you saying these students caused the fire? And it may have been on purpose?" The thought made Jeff's stomach churn.

"It appears so, Jeff. I don't have any evidence to prove such a notion, but if there is any, you know I'll find it."

"I do," Jeff smiled, trusting the woman wholeheartedly. "Where is Fermat?"

"He and Brains stopped to see one of his classmates," Parker explained.

"It was one of the students in the building with Alan. I believe you encountered him - Zach," Penny said.

Jeff pondered for a moment and then remembered. "He was the one who came down and told us what had happened to Alan. How is he doing?"

"From what I understand - very well. Parker and I came straight here, so I don't have an exact update. However, from what I hear throughout the halls - Alan is a renowned hero," Penny beamed.

Jeff smiled as pride filled him, but it was quickly replaced with worry and fear. "That may very well be true," he sighed. "But how much will Alan suffer for his sacrifice?"

Penny looked at her friend with sympathy and love. "He'll make it through this, Jeff. You'll see. For as long as that young man has been old enough to voice his opinion - he's been a fighter. If there is one thing I know about you Tracy men, it's that you don't give up. He's also a lot like his father," she winked as she received a smirk from Jeff. "Which means giving up isn't an option. I am not certain it exists in your vocabulary."

That comment made Jeff laugh. "Thanks, Penny."

"What are friends for?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

Jeff allowed himself to relax a little as he welcomed the calm banter with his friends. Their conversations drifted away from his youngest son, but his mind quickly brought him back. Something deeply bothered him now about the whole Wharton fire. Pausing, he looked at Penny. "Does Fermat seem to believe this incident with the student to be true?"

"Fermat told me that one of his classmates said he overheard students talking," Penny further explained. "The students were discussing how the fire started and who may be the culprit. All were throwing around the same names - especially one student."

Jeff couldn't blame the kids for doing their own investigation. They had lost friends in this horrible tragedy and were looking for some justice. Looking at Penelope, he sighed. "Do you know the student's name?"

"I do, but I'd rather wait until I investigate further before I put a name to the crime," she said.

Jeff shook his head, understanding. "That's probably best. I'd rather not have one of my sons hear the name. We all know where they stand on protecting each other, and I'm afraid of what they could do right now."

As if on cue, the oldest of his children entered the room - the rest not far behind. The boys were quick to take note that Alan still wasn't back.

"He’s still in surgery?" Scott asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm afraid so, son," Jeff said.

"Any word on how he's doing?" Virgil asked, the strain making his voice sound tight.

"I'm expecting Dr. Emerson with an update any minute now. He's been in surgery for about an hour," Jeff said, as the room filled with his offspring. Signs of worry and dark circles mixed across their young faces. The sight tore at the father of five. Deep down, Jeff wished he could take away all of their pain, but he knew only one thing could do that - getting Alan better.

Jeff knew Alan's recovery was going to be a long process, one done in baby steps. First, they had to get his youngest son stable enough to get him home. Jeff wouldn't relax until he had his baby safely secured upon Tracy Island, where the family would surround Alan. There on their private tropical island, Jeff knew his family could heal together. It would be a goal the Tracys would happily work to meet.

"By the way, Dad - bad news," John said as he handed Jeff a copy of the Boston Globe that he had grabbed in the lobby. "The press knows we're here."

Jeff sighed as he read the front page. "It was only a matter of time before word got out about Alan. We'll just have to bump up security and use alternative entrances and exits."

"We know the drill, Dad," Virgil smirked.

"I know, but I still want you boys to be careful," Jeff said.

"I'm more worried about the reporters trying to sneak in here to see Alan," Scott spoke from the window as he looked at the train of TV van's that appeared below. "This is a big story, and I can bet there's a big payday for anyone who can get a picture of us when we are dealing with this. Worse, Alan hasn't appeared in the media in years. Imagine the payout if they were to get a shot of Alan in the shape he is now?"

"I won't let that happen," Jeff said as he stood next to his eldest son.

_-TB-_

Flipping the paper down on the wooden table, Aaron smirked at the article before him. **_Wharton Fire Brings New Tracy Tragedy._** So, the Tracy brat had managed to play hero and got himself seriously injured. Serves him right for trying to be the hotshot.

Taking a big gulp of his soda, he slammed the can down on the table as he read the article in its entirety. The article disgusted Aaron. The front-page report rattled on about how wonderful the youngest Tracy son had been and how tragic it was for the young lives that had been taken in the fire. But wasn't it great, the article concluded that Tracy blood ran true and Alan had saved so many of his schoolmates?

Walking to the small garbage can in the dining room of his family home, Aaron pulled out a lighter. Holding up the now crumpled newspaper, he lit an edge of the paper and watched as the flame began to cover the document - the fire changing colors as it began to engulf the ink. The sixteen-year-old smiled with pleasure and tossed the paper into the garbage. Now he felt better.

Walking towards the kitchen, Aaron was bumped aside as his older brother accidentally knocked into him.

"Oh, sorry, Aaron - didn't see you standing there. You haven't seen the newspaper have you?" Cody asked as he quickly grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Aaron ignored his brother.

"Aaron, I asked you a question," Cody said, irritation evident in his voice.

"I know. I'm just not answering it," Aaron scoffed, as he threw his now empty pop can into the trash.

"Aaron, you know we recycle!" Cody immediately admonished.

"Oh, so we do. Oops, sorry. I forgot," the teen said and walked out of the room. However, he didn't get very far before his older brother was on his heels.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I've had enough of your attitude. Just because your school burnt down doesn't mean you get to come back here and act like you run everything," Cody said as he grabbed his brother's arm. Pausing, he began to smell smoke coming from the dining room. "Do you smell smoke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aaron lied.

"No, I smell smoke," Cody said as he dragged his brother into the next room. "What the hell!"

Cody immediately ran to the alight garbage can, tossing his remaining juice onto the flame. Fury could be seen in the older man's eyes as the twenty-four-year-old turned toward his younger brother. There was no mistaking how this fire had started, for there was only one would-be arsonist in this household.

Shoving the garbage can at Aaron, Cody glared at his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've burnt the house down! I don't know what goes on in that head of yours! I can't wait till Mom and Dad hear about this, and I hope they ship you off to a juvenile detention center. They've babied you for far too long."

Aaron just laughed at his brother. "Yeah, that would make things a lot easier on all of you, wouldn't it. Send off the forgotten child, the spare to the perfect heir. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not a part of this family anyways." Without a backward glance, the teen left the room, ignoring his brother's calls. There was nothing Cody had to say that Aaron wanted to hear.

He was sick of being told to do everything a certain way. He was tired of being warned to be better at his grades, to be a better person, to try harder at life in general. If Aaron had his way, this was the beginning of his new life.

In retrospect, he hadn't planned for the rich Tracy brat to get injured, but it was a perfect tool. If people weren't going to take him seriously, he was going to make them listen. If he could take out an entire boarding school and hurt numerous people in the process, then his capabilities were limitless. He was going to make his family and those around him listen to him for once. No more days of being pushed around. No more days of being ordered to be more like Cody and Amy. No, Aaron was going to send a message. And heaven help anyone who didn't listen.


	15. Breaking Point

**Breaking Point**

The sight of the youngest Tracy seemed to bring life back into Gordon. Finding a spot near his baby brother, Gordon clung onto Alan's hand like a lifeline. Ignoring the curious and worried glances he was receiving from his family members, Gordon felt content holding onto Alan. For the redhead, it was a reassurance that his brother was still with them.

His older brothers' words still echoed inside his head as he remembered what Scott and Virgil had told John earlier that day. The haunting words were spoken like a scene out of a movie. The only exception - this wasn't a movie. This was the real world, and their baby brother was fighting for his life with every breath he took, each breath aided by a machine. At the thought, the second youngest Tracy glared at the ventilator machine. A dull throb radiated from the swimmer's head, taking his attention away from the breathing device. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, Gordon tried to ease the pain. The headache was no doubt the result of lack of sleep and the stress of the last day.

Any healing sleep the redhead had hoped the painkillers he had taken for his back would have given him quickly waned after he had heard his older brothers. Only nightmares filled Gordon's sleep as his mind wandered to what the dormitory must have been like for Alan and his classmates. The thought made Gordon furious.

"You okay, Gordon?" John asked, placing a gentle hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Johnny," Gordon said, staring at Alan.

Taking a seat on the bed beside Alan's still leg, John looked at Gordon and then gazed at Alan. "He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?"

"Too peaceful," Gordon groaned.

John frowned, looking at the redhead with concern. "He'll make it through this, Gordy. Allie's tough."

Gordon only allowed a small smile to turn the corners of his mouth. Softly caressing Alan's right hand, he looked up at his older brother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," John replied, looking over at his brother curiously.

"Do you think Dr. Emerson meant what she said? If Alan has survived everything that's been thrown at him so far, he has a good chance?"

John took in a slow breath as he realized what his brother was asking him. Thinking back to the conversation the petite doctor had had with the family once Alan had returned from surgery - John knew where Gordon's question stemmed from.

_~0~_

_Dr. Amanda Emerson began to debrief the family, as the youngest family member had returned from surgery._

_The operation had been a success to stop the internal bleeding in his midsection; however, there was still one piece of news they desperately wanted to improve._

" _Has there been any change in the swelling in his brain?" Virgil asked as the family gathered around Alan's bed._

_Dr. Emerson frowned. "I'm afraid not much. The swelling in his brain has decreased marginally, but not as fast as I had hoped. Please do not let that discourage you. Alan is a fighter. Not many of my patients take what this young man has had thrown at him and continue to fight. He's strong, and we just have to be patient and give him time to heal."_

" _Will there be a chance of lasting damage if Alan continues to stay in the coma?" Jeff asked fearfully._

_Amanda looked at the father. "I don't hide things from my patients or their families. I will always be candid with you," the brunette doctor began. Sitting the chart in her hands down, she looked at each of Alan's family members. "Right now, Alan's brain is healing from the trauma. He took a hefty and serious knock to the head. I'm not happy, but I'm also not overly worried that he hasn't woken up for us yet. The human body does things that even us doctors still don't fully understand, and I firmly believe that when your son is ready, he will grace us again with his presence."_

_For Jeff and his sons, they just prayed that it was very soon._

" _The good news is that there isn't any sign of bleeding or any bone fragments that would cause for further worry. Alan's head injury is serious, but it will not require surgery. The biggest thing we have to remember is the trauma this young man's body has gone through. Things look gloomy right now, but the entire staff on his case have complete faith that he will keep fighting."_

_~0~_

So many factors were still stacking up against their youngest brother. Alan's life was indeed in his young hands. Gently, the astronaut laid his hand tenderly upon his baby brother's still leg. John wished nothing more than for his little brother to wake up and surprise them all.

Looking back at Gordon, John knew that if they couldn't help Alan, then there was only one thing they could do. Keep each other strong until their baby brother returned to them. No matter how many times Gordon told them he was fine, his older brothers knew differently. John could see the dark circles under Gordon's eyes, indicating that he had hardly had any sleep. The small winces and calculated movements were all signs that the second-youngest Tracy was still in pain.

Yet, John knew his younger brother's pain wasn't just physical but emotional as well. From the moment they took Alan out of the destroyed dormitory at Wharton Academy, Gordon's spirit had seemingly disappeared. The essence of his former self only reappearing as a false façade, and even that only lasted for a few moments.

Taking in a deep breath, John carefully decided how he could answer his brother's question. "Gordy, she wouldn't have told us those things if she didn't mean it. Dr. Emerson has taken excellent care of Allie. He'll pull through, you just wait and see."

"How can you be so sure?" the ginger replied, his voice so unlike himself, it almost scared John.

The emotion in Gordon's voice tore at John's heart. Looking back at the rest of his family, the painful looks upon their faces told John that it tore at them as well. The hissing of the ventilator, the multitude of bandages that covered Alan's skin, and the beeping of the heart monitor were almost enough to steal whatever confidence the second eldest had in himself to comfort his little brother.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, John placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "Gordon, look at me."

"Just answer the question, John." Gordon didn't take his eyes off of Alan, even though his throbbing headache was making it hard for him to concentrate. A considerable knot began to settle upon his chest as he tried to contain his emotions. The twenty-one-year-old was trying his hardest to keep it together, but the weight on his chest wanted to explode - in fact, a volcano would adequately explain the battle within himself.

"I know because I have faith in Allie. He's strong, and he's a fighter. When has our baby brother ever given you a reason to doubt him?"

Gordon didn't answer his brother, content to stare at Alan’s still form. The redhead knew he couldn't meet John's unwavering gaze. He just couldn't.

John moved closer to Gordon, gently placing his hand on top of Gordon's hand - the hand that desperately grasped Alan's limp one so tenderly. "Gordy, look at me, please. Talk to me."

Taking a shaky breath, Gordon slowly looked up at his older brother. He gazed into the gentle azure eyes - those that matched Alan's so much. A tear suddenly threatened to escape his amber eyes, causing the second youngest to turn away quickly.

"Gordon," John said gently, his heart nearly breaking at the sight of his brother.

"I heard you guys talking earlier," were the quiet words that escaped Gordon's quivering lips.

"What?" John asked, completely confused.

"Earlier at the hotel. I heard everything."

"Gordon," Scott started as he walked forward, hoping to intervene. He could no longer sit back as John tried to console their little brother.

"You know, I remember not long ago a nearly seventeen-year-old lay right where Allie is now," Virgil's soft voice suddenly spoke. "Alan was so sure his closest older brother was going to leave him forever."

The memories of that time quickly flooded back to each of them in the room. Gordon's hydrofoil accident had nearly rocked the very foundation of their family. An unspeakable outcome had almost changed the course of the would-be saviors of the world.

Gordon closed his eyes as he remembered the accident clearly, his back throbbing as if mocking the entire situation.

Coming to stand beside Scott, Virgil slowly continued his story…..

_~0~_

_Virgil guided his kid brother into the hospital room that held the fourth born Tracy. So many wires and machines surrounded the vulnerable figure that was his little brother. It wasn't the first time he had been in the room that day, but for his baby brother, it was._

_Looking down, the chestnut-haired Tracy watched as Alan tried to comprehend why his older brother was lying so still upon the bed in front of him. Years of watching his baby brother, Virgil knew Alan was struggling._

" _It’s okay, Sprout," he coaxed._

_Alan looked up at the figure that lay upon the sterile white bed. He knew that person was his fun older brother Gordon, but everything was so wrong. Gordon remained so still. The older brother he loved so much never stood still for even a second. A smile or cheeky grin was absent from his older brother's face, instead replaced with a ghostly still frown. For only twelve, Alan knew that even in unconsciousness, his brother could feel the pain._

_Looking up at Virgil, Alan paused, trying to gather his thoughts._

_Virgil frowned. "What's wrong, Allie?"_

_Looking down, Alan could only stare at the limp hand of his redheaded brother. Slowly, he began to put his hand on the still limb, but quickly pulled away as he realized he was afraid to touch his brother._

" _It’s okay, Alan. You won't hurt him," Virgil reassured. "Talk to Gordy, he can hear you."_

_Afraid to move, Alan looked up at his older brother. "Is he gonna be okay, Virg? Are we gonna lose him?" The last part of his words wavered as his voice betrayed him._

_Virgil looked down at the twelve-year-old’s frightened baby blue eyes. So many emotions displayed upon Alan's young face. Feelings that shouldn't be there. The kid had nearly had a panic attack when he had learned his brother was in the hospital - his condition completely unknown. The headmaster of Alan's school telling the frightened youngster the news. Virgil grimaced at that fact. They had undoubtedly had a lapse in communications, and his baby brother had paid the price for that one._

_Taking the growing youngster in his arms, Virgil hugged his baby brother. As he held him, Virgil realized Alan was shaking. "He's going to be fine, kiddo. I promise."_

" _How can you be so sure? The news said there were no survivors. He looks dead," Alan's broken voice answered, tears streaming down his face._

_Virgil closed his eyes, his heart breaking at his baby brother's words. Running a soothing hand through Alan's blonde head of hair, the middle Tracy tilted his brother's head up toward him. "Look at me, Alan. Gordon's going to be okay. I know things look bad right now, but Gordy just needs time to heal. He's been through a lot, okay? Before you know it, he will be awake and joking. I bet he's planning his next prank against Scott and John in his sleep."_

_The artist smiled as he heard a small chuckle escape his little brother._

_~0~_

"A combination of fear and lack of proper information had led Allie to think he was walking in to find his brother on death's door," Virgil said. Looking at Scott, he and his older brother shared a knowing look. Scott had been the only one the middle Tracy had told about Alan's reaction that day.

Taking a seat on the bed beside his baby brother, Scott looked across at Gordon. His second youngest brother refused to meet any of his brother's gazes. He was content to stare at the floor, a few small drops escaping his eyes as they fell into his lap. "Gordy, you don't think we're that close to losing Allie, do you?"

All Gordon managed was a shrug but quickly regretted it as a wince appeared across his face. A reaction that only increased the concern of his family.

"What's really bothering you, son?" Jeff's voice suddenly interjected. The father of five carefully watched his second youngest, his heart tearing at the eternal funk that had seemed to claim Gordon. His usually boisterous son had seemed to lose all purpose of life. It was like his fourth born was just going through the motions, a fact that gravely concerned the father.

So many emotions raged inside Gordon as his family concentrated on him. Inside he was furious, but he was also increasingly hopeless. Any reassurance he craved that Alan would wake up and tell him he was okay, was stolen from him. No report had been released yet of what caused the fire that had taken many innocent lives at his brother's school, but Gordon knew that only one thing could've happened. It was simple - someone had gotten careless. That carelessness had cost numerous lives and nearly claimed the life of his brother.

The thought that someone could be so careless made Gordon sick. After being forced to remain behind, the swimmer found plenty of time to contemplate the scenarios that caused the scene to unfold that night. Nothing had felt worse than knowing your kid brother had helped save hundreds of lives - not even blinking at the risk of his own - and then suddenly like the change of the wind, Alan's life was hanging by a thread. Gordon had gone too long not knowing his baby brother's fate.

"You don't know what it was like being left there," Gordon's quiet voice finally answered.

Like a light bulb, the family finally understood what was troubling the ginger. It wasn't that he doubted his brother - no, it went much deeper than that.

"Gordy," John started, squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"No," Gordon said, now suddenly sounding irritated. He shrugged off John's hand. "You don't know what it was like, not knowing if your brother was alive or dead for nearly forty-five minutes — all the while stuck at the very scene of the crime. A thousand thoughts are entering your mind as you stare at the charred remains of what used to be the place Alan called his "home away from home". Forget the nightmare of trying to contemplate the simple fact that you might lose your brother, no, you think of so many other things. You can't help but imagine what it was like inside that burning inferno that someone had clearly started and then," Gordon paused, standing up slowly due to his aching back as his voice broke slightly. "…and then you learn what it was like inside that building. Every worst-case scenario you've ever thought had come true. Like a horrible nightmare, you realize what horrors your brother went through."

Turning to his family for only a brief moment, he looked at his brothers. "I heard every word you said. All the damage and all the blood, I heard it all. Realizing that we actually lost Alan for several minutes." Unable to finish his thought, Gordon turned back toward the window he found himself at. "Forty-five minutes," he picked up again. "Forty-five long horrifying minutes," the redhead solemnly repeated.

Uncontrollable tears streamed down the broken twenty-one-year old's face. Gordon was too tired to stop them. He couldn't hold the agony in anymore. Placing a hand on his sore back, the redhead tried to lessen the pain as it increased due to his movements. The painkiller and muscle relaxant he had taken back at the hotel had now worn off. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything except one thing - being there for his little brother. Gordon knew he wouldn't be okay until his baby brother opened up his eyes and smiled at him - reassuringly telling him he was going to be okay.

For several minutes the room remained eerily silent, the only noise that filled it were the machines - a reminder of why they were stuck on this rollercoaster ride that wouldn't end.

Looking at each of his sons, Jeff moved to advance toward his distraught son, but Scott immediately halted the advance.

Walking past his father, Scott gently approached his little brother. An increasingly deep frown appeared upon his brow as he watched Gordon battle the physical and emotional pain that was noticeably affecting him. Gently, he rubbed his brother's back. "Gordy, why didn't you say anything?"

Gordon only rolled his eyes. "Which are you referring to, Scott?"

Scott gave Gordon a knowing look. "I don't think I even need to answer that question, Gords. You know."

"What was I supposed to say? Hey guys, I'm so mixed up inside that I don't know which way is up or down. Yeah, that's exactly what each of you needed to hear," Gordon scoffed, his voice quickly taking on a sarcastic tone.

"Gordon, you know that we're always there for one another. Dad, me, Johnny, Virg. No matter what, we must keep each other strong. Alan needs our strength."

Gordon had no words to counter his older brother. He had nothing left inside him.

Not needing an answer, Scott wrapped an arm around his brother - hoping the gesture helped lessen the weight on Gordon's aching back. "Kiddo, what are we going to do with you?" he said with a slight smirk. The elder hoped for a smart-alec response to escape his usual gusto brother but was quickly disappointed as Gordon only shrugged.

Noticing that Gordon seemed ready to fall on his feet, Scott looked over at Virgil and Jeff with concern. "Gordo, how bad is your back hurting you right now?"

Gordon closed his eyes as he leaned against his brother, tired and in a great deal of pain. A pulsating throb traveled the length of his back, making him realize how stupid it had been to ignore his escalating discomfort. “You don't want to know," was the quiet yet straightforward answer he gave.

Jeff looked at his son with great concern. His second youngest looked ready to collapse. "Son, are you alright?"

Gordon didn't answer. He was too focused on the pain.

"How much sleep has he gotten?" Jeff asked his other three sons.

John sighed. "It's hard to say, Dad. Considering he heard our conversation earlier when he was supposed to be sleeping, I'm guessing maybe three to four hours at best."

Jeff didn't like that answer one bit. "Gordon, you're going to make yourself sick." Shaking his head, he looked to Scott and Virgil, who each stood on either side of their younger brother. "Help your brother over to the couch. What he needs is rest before he collapses on us."

"I can hear, you know. My ears aren't broken," Gordon muttered.

Jeff smirked. Now there was the son he knew so well. "No, but it seems your common sense is."

"Eh, minor details, Dad," Gordon said as he tried to stand a little straighter, but realized his back wasn't going to have any of it. He suddenly gasped at the effort. The redhead quickly closed his eyes tight as excruciating pain radiated up his entire spine.

"Gordy?" Virgil asked swiftly. "What's wrong?"

"Dad?" John spoke slowly, looking over at their father. Something was very wrong. He hadn't seen his brother in so much pain in years.

"Gordon?" Jeff quickly addressed his son as Scott and Virgil tried to prevent their brother from crumbling to the floor.

Gordon shook his head. "I-I'll be fine. Just let it pass," he grimaced. Jeff, however, knew better.

"Mr. Tracy?" a voice suddenly spoke into the room.

Jeff turned around to see a genuinely concerned Brains and an equally unsure Fermat.

Stepping farther into the room, Brains walked up to his best friend and boss. "What h-happened?"

Jeff sighed. "It's a long story. Right now, we need to get him some help."

"No, Dad," Gordon argued. "I–,” his face contorted as he tried to breathe through the pain. “I’ll be okay. Just need to lie down."

Virgil stopped their father before he could argue further. Looking at his little brother's tight face, he tried to gain his attention. "Gordon, do you think you can walk to the couch?"

Taking in a shuddering breath, Gordon contemplated that simple thought. "No," he said, shaking his head. "Not at this very moment. It hurts too much." That simple confession was enough to make Jeff sick.

Not needing any further contemplation, Scott looked to Virgil. Neither one needed to speak. Taking hold of Gordon's arms, Virgil lifted his brother's torso as Scott lifted Gordon's legs. Gently but swiftly, they laid their brother upon the couch that resided in the room.

Deep breaths could be heard from the second youngest as he tried to breathe through the pain that continued to radiate from his back.

Jeff knelt beside his son, laying a hand upon Gordon's tight forehead. "Gordon, I want a-"

"-Dad, I'll be okay," Gordon said as he laid a hand upon his father's arm. "Just," he paused as an intense spasm flared through his back. "Just give me a bit, okay? If it doesn't lessen in about ten minutes, then I'll let a doctor look at me. Deal?"

Jeff frowned. "Alright, but if it gets worse, then we're not waiting."

"Deal," Gordon said as he closed his eyes.

Fermat slowly approached the bed that held his unconscious best friend. Taking in a shaky breath, he looked at all the machines and wires that hooked up to Alan.

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo," John reassured as he watched the fifteen-year-old.

Fermat only managed to shake his head. Swallowing, he looked up at John. "You all s-shou-uld know t-that he didn't even blink about s-s-helping everyone,” his stutter taking hold as he thought about his best friend. “Alan immediately t-took charge of the situation."

"That doesn't surprise me," John said as he looked from the teen to his family. Each allowed pride to fill them once more.

Another quick intake of breath escaped Gordon, quickly taking his and the rest of the room's attention to the figure upon the couch.

No one noticed a small twitch that escaped the hand of the youngest Tracy as he fought toward consciousness.


	16. No Hiding Now

**No Hiding Now**

The loud humming of the MRI machine filled the large room as it performed its task. Lying upon the flat cold table, Gordon tried to remain as still as he possibly could as the pain flared throughout his back.

Taking in a slow breath, the redhead closed his eyes. All Gordon could do was try and be patient as the machine examined his body. Exhaustion quickly wanted to take over his body, but Gordon knew he couldn't sleep during the procedure. He just prayed the process wouldn't take much longer; the flat surface wasn't helping his pain by any means. He was given a small local to help with the excruciating pain, but nothing more potent until they determined what was causing the pain.

Trying to find something else to focus his mind on besides his discomfort, Gordon couldn't help but feel guilty. Outside the room, the second youngest Tracy knew his father and oldest brother were watching over him. It had been another long night for the Tracy family. Not only was one brother lying in a hospital bed, but now two. As if his family didn't have enough to worry about, he had given them another reason. Gordon inwardly wanted to kick himself for being so stupid and selfish. All he wanted was to be with Alan, not worry about what was happening to himself. Instead, all that had managed to do was land him right where he lay currently on an icy and uncomfortable table, listening to the thumping and humming of a machine.

Failing to block out the incessant buzzing of the MRI machine, the redhead tried to suppress any bad memories that threatened to come forward. The sounds of the MRI, coupled with the pain he was in, were reminders of the darkest point in his life up until recently. A little over four years ago, his entire life had changed. The hydrofoil accident that had nearly claimed his life had also almost taken his spirit for life. Gordon had lost all feeling below his waist, but he had proven every doctor wrong by gaining complete mobility back. This time is different, he told himself. You can feel your legs, and you're just in a bit of pain that will pass.

Gordon could only pray that he was right.

_-TB-_

Out in the hallway, two troubling pairs of eyes watched their second youngest family member. 

Arms crossed upon his chest, Scott could only try to wrap his head around the last forty-eight hours. Two days ago, life had started like any other day, a rescue for International Rescue. After battling the mudslide, saving many lives from a raging Nor'easter, and lastly saving the baby of the family - it was a lot to take in. Watching his little brother through the window, Scott could only try to resist the urge to punch something. Everything felt so out of control, and for Scott Tracy, that was never a good thing.

From the moment he had arrived in Thunderbird 1 at Wharton Academy, life as he knew it had quickly spun out of control. Scott and his entire family were living through Hell right now, but that was no secret. Scott was now anxious for his second youngest brother. The oldest of five hadn't seen his little brother in so much pain in years. Fear nearly threatened to overtake his every being. First, his baby and now Gordon - a person could only take so much - a family could only take so much - but Scott wouldn't let his fear win. No, he was going to do everything possible to keep his family together.

Looking to his left, Scott could see that his father was trying his hardest to remain strong. The eldest son of Jefferson Tracy couldn't blame his father if he cracked. Jeff had been thrown so much on his plate. A parent never wanted to see their child in pain, but fate handed that blow to Jeff twice.

Nope, Scott wouldn't blame his father one bit if he lost all control. After all, he was finding it hard himself. He wanted nothing more than to just scream. Scott wanted to make someone pay for hurting his family. Everything had a chain reaction. The notion that someone had started the fire at his baby brother’s school began to settle in his brain firmly. Yes, someone had stupidly started the fire at Wharton Academy, which then led to the heroic actions of his baby brother. That simple act of heroics had placed Alan in the hospital, which then caused Gordon to sink into a depression, a depression that allowed the swimmer to neglect his injured back.  
  
Anyone see a sturdy wall anywhere? One that no one would notice a hole in?

Running his hands through his hair, Scott sighed. Yep, he hated feeling so useless. His family needed him, and all he could do was watch as they each fell apart piece by piece. Scott Tracy felt helpless.

And it sucked.

"You okay, son?" Jeff's voice breaking the silence between the two.

"I'm fine, Dad."

Jeff suppressed a smirk at his oldest son's comment. He knew Scott wasn't okay. None of them were. However, he was thankful for his firstborn. Scott was his strength - his rock. No matter the situation, the father of five knew he could count on his eldest. No amount of words could describe the amount of respect and endearment Jeff Tracy had for his son. After all, without Scott's strength after his wife's death, Jeff was convinced his family wouldn't be where they were today. Scott had been there for their family when Jeff could not.

Playing with the small band that surrounded his left ring finger, Jeff looked toward the heavens. His thoughts solely focused on his deceased wife, Lucy. He prayed for strength that he currently was finding hard to obtain.

Taking in a deep breath, Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. Closing his eyes, he felt his son's hand gently squeeze his right shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Dad. Everything will work out," Scott soothed.

Jeff met his oldest son's sapphire eyes. “I keep praying that everything will indeed work out, Scott. I don't think I can handle anything else happening to any of you."  
  
Scott moved his hand from his father's shoulder and placed his arm around Jeff's back. His father's comment was enough to show how significant this entire situation was. Not often did Jeff Tracy show weakness. Scott followed his father's gaze as the two men looked at the redhead of the family once more. His heart clenched as he saw the pain Gordon still felt as they transferred him to a hospital bed. "We'll get through this. If it is one thing you've instilled in all of us, it's strength. Alan and Gordon are tough. Before we know it, this will all be behind us."

Jeff squeezed his son's hand. "Thanks, Scooter."

"For what?" Scott said, a smile grazing his features. The words were more of a statement than a question.

Hearing a knock on the door of their small waiting room, the two Tracy's turned to see Dr. Emerson. The petite doctor smiled at them. "Gordon is all finished. I'm afraid we won't have all of the results yet, but from what I did see, things look optimistic.”

"Does it appear his back may have relapsed?" Jeff asked.

"It doesn't appear that he has injured anything severely. However, I won't have an exact answer until I see those pictures," Amanda said. "Right now, I'm currently worried about Gordon's pain level and his exhaustion. I'm going to send him down to Alan's room so your sons can be together. I've given him a sedative to help him rest, as well as a mild painkiller to help with the pain until we know anything further. The combination of both will give his body the rest it needs. Not only will that help him overall, but I'm hoping it will help his back as well. I wish I had a more definitive answer for you, Mr. Tracy."

"I understand. Thank you for everything," Jeff said.

"How is Alan doing? Any improvement?" Scott asked, hopefully.

Amanda nodded, understanding their concern. "I haven’t looked at his updated stats just yet. Why don't you wait outside here, and you can follow Gordon back to the ICU? By the time you gentlemen are settled back in Alan's room, I should have an answer on both of the boys' conditions."

Jeff and Scott nodded as they followed the doctor toward the door. "Wait here, and the nurse should be wheeling him out shortly. He should be awake still if you want to talk to him before the sedative fully kicks in," the brunette explained.

After only a few minutes, Jeff and Scott were happy to see Gordon's bed wheeled out. Scott instantly walked up to his brother's bed. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, smiling down at his little brother.

"I'm okay," Gordon responded tiredly.

Jeff took hold of his second youngest's hand. "Just get some rest, Gordon. When you wake up next, you should feel better."

Gordon winced slightly as a stab of pain ran through his back once more. The redhead closed his eyes as he rode out the pain. The effects of the sedative and painkiller were already beginning to affect his body. A fact he was very grateful for. Before he was willing to give in to the darkness, there was something he wanted to tell his father. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Jeff answered, meeting Gordon's amber eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Jeff looked down at his son, puzzled. "For what?"

"For all of this. You have enough to worry about, and I've only added to your stress," Gordon spoke, his eyes glistening. "I just wanted to be there for Allie."

Jeff's heart nearly shattered as he heard the emotion in his son's voice. He couldn't help but steal a glance toward his eldest. Scott's eyes reflected the same ache. Squeezing Gordon's hand, the patriarch of the family looked deeply into his son’s eyes. Kiddo, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault, do you understand? None of it."

Scott took hold of his brother's other free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze of his own. His heart went out to his sibling. Pain and exhaustion had lowered his little brother to such a vulnerable state.  
  
Anger once more flowed through Scott's veins as he thought back to how their nightmare had started. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to find out who started the fire in his baby brother's dormitory. No one harmed his family and got away with it.

Scott Tracy had a mission, and there was going to be Hell to pay.

_-TB-_

Hell. That would be the best word to describe the place the middle Tracy currently felt trapped in - with no escape in sight. Taking the last gulp of his coffee, Virgil stared out the single hospital window. He couldn't help but glare at the numerous television station vehicles that hovered below. Each of them wanting a piece of the trauma their family was currently going through. Not only was his family praying for Alan to return for them, but now the uncertainty of Gordon's back hung high above their heads. The artist could only imagine what kind of field day the media would have if they heard about the current condition of the second youngest Tracy.

The weight of his family's current state weighed heavily upon the chestnut-haired Tracy. It was so easy for him to blame himself for his second youngest brother's current condition. After all, he was the medic of the family, and it was no secret his water-loving brother had been in a lot of pain due to his injury. The pain in Gordon's body wasn't only physical but emotional. Those two combinations never did an injury good. The stress of the last forty plus hours was enough to make any of them lose control.

Staring up toward the heavens, Virgil prayed for their nightmare to end. It wasn't often he found himself begging for a way out of a situation, but this one the middle Tracy knew he was in way over his head. Their family was falling apart, and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it except try to remain resilient. Closing his eyes, Virgil sent a silent prayer to their mother - hoping against hope she would answer.

Opening his brown eyes, Virgil groaned. Frustrated beyond words, the middle Tracy squeezed the empty coffee cup in his hands and threw it in the garbage.

"You okay, Virgil?" John's gentle voice asked, turning from his post next to Alan.

Virgil took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair. Walking toward the bed, he slumped into the chair next to his older brother. "No, I'm not. This all just sucks, Johnny."

John couldn't help but chuckle at his little brother. "Ya know, I couldn't have said it better myself."

"God, what a mess," Virgil shook his head. "How did things get so out of control? I hate feeling so powerless!"

“There’s a lot of that going around,” John said. “Scott is no doubt feeling the brunt of it.”

“No doubt,” Virgil chuckled, each knowing how protective their eldest was.

John turned his gaze back toward Alan. The second eldest gently caressed his baby brother's still hand. His thoughts quickly turned to his redheaded brother. "How do you think things are going with Gordo?"

Virgil shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"He hasn't been in that much pain in a long time. Do you think something serious could be wrong?" John asked, voicing the fear he knew both of them were thinking.

Virgil looked up at his older brother, meeting his cerulean eyes. He couldn't help but stare at both his blonde brothers. They looked so much alike - so much like their mother. A weight seemed to lay heavier upon the middle Tracy's broad shoulders. "I hope not, John. Lord knows we can't handle any more bad news. Heck, Dad can't handle more bad news. I know Scott's doing his best to keep Dad's spirits in check but look at us. We're all barely holding on. If Gordon's collapse isn't a prime example of that, then I don't know what else is."

"Hey," John eased, placing a reassuring hand on Virgil’s thigh. He didn't miss the hidden emotion in his brother's words. "We'll get through this. I know right now it seems like all we're doing is taking thousands of steps backward, but I've been watching Al's vitals for the last hour and a half, and he's getting stronger. You know what that means. He's going to come back to us. As for Gordy, all we can hope for is that he just aggravated his injury from the mission two days ago. Plus, the kid's exhausted. With rest, he'll be okay." John smiled over at his dark-haired brother. "Besides, both of them are too stubborn to give up."

Virgil smirked. "Our terrible twosome."

"You think they'll ever outgrow their childish ways?" John wondered.

The two Tracys looked at one another, seriously pondering the question. Who were they kidding?

"Gordon would prank you just for thinking about that question," Virgil laughed.

"He'll never know," John said, eyeing his little brother. "And if you tell him, just remember Gordon and Alan aren't the only Tracys who can pull off a good prank."

Virgil laughed once more. "Whatever you say, Spaceman."

John raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious."

"When was the last time you pulled off a successful prank, Johnny?" Virgil asked. A mischievous side to John Tracy? Now, this he had to see.

John chuckled. "I don't share my secrets, little brother."

A sudden knock interrupted the calm banter between the two Tracys. Both brothers looked up to see Brains and Fermat.

"Hey guys," Virgil said, welcoming the father and son.

"How'd you sleep?" John asked.

"Good," Fermat answered quietly. His body instantly drew itself up to his best friend's bed. The sight of his usually energetic friend so still and quiet was hard to see. Looking up at Virgil and John, he couldn't help but feel for Alan's brothers. Not only were they dealing with the uncertainty of the youngest family member but also the second youngest. After seeing Alan's older brother in so much pain, the teen genius couldn't help but wonder how each of them was fairing both emotionally and physically.

The previous night had been a long one for each of the Tracys. None of them had left the hospital, each vowing that they would remain at their brothers' sides. Jeff, too tired and too worried over his two youngest children, didn't have the strength to argue.

"Any news on Alan?" Brains asked from the foot of the bed.

"None. No news is good news, I guess," Virgil replied.

"W-where is Mr. Tracy?"

"He and Scott are with Gordon. Dr. Emerson ordered an immediate MRI done on his back," John told the IR engineer.

"They should be back soon," Virgil added. "They've been gone for some time now." The fact that it had been so long worried the family medic. He prayed nothing further had gone wrong with his little brother.

John couldn't help but watch Fermat. His eyes scanned the fifteen-year-old. "How are you holding up, Fermat?"

The bespectacled teen shrugged as his father guided him into a chair before taking a seat next to him. "I'm doing a-al-fine."

John smiled softly at his brother's best friend. "It's been a long few days, huh kiddo?"

"You could say that," the teen said as his eyes ventured to the still figure upon the bed in front of him.

"He'll be okay, Fermat," Brains said, putting a protective arm around his son.

"Alan's tough. He just needs the rest right now," Virgil said, hoping to reassure the teen.

Fermat sighed. He knew they were right, but it didn't make the situation hurt any less. He missed his best friend. Alan was his sounding board - even if it was hard for him to listen at times. "W-why does he have to be so s-stubborn?"

Fermat's question received a chuckle from both John and Virgil in response. "He's Alan, that's why," Virgil smirked. "What would our little brother be if he wasn't stubborn?"

"Awake."

All three men looked at the young man, shocked by the one-word response. Fermat didn't give them a chance to respond.

"I know what he did was beyond b-bra-ave, and I'm proud to call him my best friend, but if he just would've listened to Jake and me, he wouldn't be lying here. I know that sounds selfish of me to think," Fermat spoke. The slender boy was at a loss for words to explain how he felt. "If he just would've listened…."

Virgil and John both met each other's eyes as they listened to the teen. It was apparent their family wasn't the only one suffering from this tragedy.

"Fermat, look at me," Virgil started. "I know all of this is really hard to understand. Believe me, kiddo. We're all having a rough time with it, but you got to keep faith in Alan. One of the things I love about Alan is how selfless he can be at times - even if it does make me grow a few premature gray hairs."

"None of us know what exactly drove Allie to act so bravely. Only he can tell us that, and be sure we will ask him," John added. "No matter what, we can't put aside how many lives he saved."

Fermat sighed. "I know. You should've s-seen him. Once I w-wo--was awake, and we realized there was a fire somewhere, well it was like a switch had flipped inside Alan," the teen said as he looked across the bed at Alan's older brothers. "Alan i-in-immediately started barking orders."

"His only thought and goal were getting all you kids out," John acknowledged.

"Yes," Fermat said, shaking his head. "Jake and I tried to get him to l-lea-ve, but he wouldn't listen. He kept saying how we were wasting time, and he wanted us to help everyone get down s-safely."

John and Virgil looked at their baby brother, each reaching out to touch him. They were so damn proud of him! Yet, a part of them was furious at him for taking such a dangerous risk on his own. However, any anger quickly vanished as they both realized if put in Alan's shoes, they would've reacted the same way. Call it Tracy stubbornness if you must, but saving lives was wired into each one of them.

_-TB-_

Stuffing several pieces of clothing in his duffle bag, Aaron Edwards fumed as the events of the previous night replayed over and over in his head. His tattle tale of an older brother had made sure his parents had heard a one-sided account of the garbage can fire.

"Of course, they believe Cody dearest," Aaron mocked, throwing another article of clothing into the bag.

The conversation had earned the sixteen-year-old a stern lecture from his parents about responsibility, carelessness, and respect for property. It was either shape up or shipped off to military school, where they would be sure to make their son reform. His parents didn't get it did they? Aaron could care less about anyone else's property, and he certainly could care less about respect. As far as he was concerned, the world could all go to Hell. Yeah," the teen smirked. "The whole world can burn in the flames of Hell."

Tossing the last article of clothing he wanted, Aaron zipped up the duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. Walking down the long grand stairway of his house, the dark-haired teen paused at his front door - a picture of his family catching his eye.

Ah, yes. A formal picture where all must look like royalty to top off the million-dollar castle. Aaron shook his head with disgust as he stared at the picture. His family, right? What a joke!

Oh, and where were the king and queen and their doting prince and princess? At a campaign fundraiser to showcase their wonderful politically driven mother, fulfilling the image of the perfect family. Wasn't that nice? Leave the problem child at home alone so no one can ask questions. And questions were forbidden if not cleared by his mother's media liaison.

Pulling out his favorite lighter, the sophomore waved the flame - watching it in delight as it danced. Turning to another bag placed near the door, Aaron opened it. A sheer sinister smile was covering his face. Inside the bag contained several small containers of lighter fluid and a few boxes of matches. His little treasures, as he liked to call the bag of dangerous materials.

Taking in a deep breath, Aaron pulled out a container of fluid and proceeded to douse the entryway of the family home. Once the can was empty, the teen discarded it to the floor. Picking up another, he coated the sitting room in the fluid. As he covered the treasured family memorabilia, the sixteen-year-old couldn't help but hum a tune from one of his favorite Disney movies. What could he say? He liked Disney a lot.

Walking back to his bag of treasures, Aaron pulled out a match. Gliding back into the sitting-room, he lit the match, tossing it to the floor. "Ah, yes. Burn, baby burn," he smiled in satisfaction as the room quickly caught alight.

Walking back into the entryway, he proceeded to light several more matches. Once he was content, the teen slung his duffle bag and his bag of treasures over his arms. Chuckling to himself, the dark-haired teen picked up the picture of his family once more. Smirking, he tossed the frame toward the already enraging fire.

Leaving the enflamed household, Aaron tossed his bags into his Dad's favorite convertible. Turning to look at his destruction, the teen couldn't help but laugh at his brilliance.

Breathing deeply, the sixteen-year-old climbed into the car and turned the engine. Pulling away from the burning family home, he continued to hum his favorite tune….

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay  
My, oh my, what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine headin' my way  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay

Oh, yes, there was plenty of sunshine heading his way.

_-TB-_

Several hours seemed to pass by as the Tracy Island family sat quietly near the two youngest Tracys as both rested in a peaceful, if drug-induced sleep. It appeared the family found themselves taking shifts next to each brother, each playing their own version of musical chairs every forty-five minutes or so.

The news Dr. Emerson had brought them had been both good and bad. The good news for their baby brother was that he was showing slow improvement. Enough improvement, that the petite doctor was hopeful the seventeen-year-old would awaken very soon. Each hour, the teen showed increased brain activity. However, the bad news was there was an increased worry about the youngest Tracy's damage to his lungs. The medical staff and Alan's family all prayed the youngster didn't develop an infection.

The good news for the second youngest Tracy was that there hadn't been any permanent damage done to his already fragile back. That fact made each of the hospital room's occupants breathe a sigh of relief. The cause of the severe episode triggered several days ago, but the stress of the last day had only helped further aggravate the injury. The bad news for the redheaded Tracy was it would take at least a week or more for his back to heal. Dr. Emerson had explained that the twenty-one-year-old would experience several back spasms - some that would be extremely painful.

For Alan and Gordon, time to rest and recover was their diagnosis. It wasn't easy to accept that only time would heal the wounds. 

A stern knock brought each of the room's occupants out of their thoughts. Looking to the door, Jeff saw a nurse standing at the doorway. "Excuse me, Mr. Tracy, but there is a young student who would like to see Alan and talk to you."

Jeff looked puzzled. "Why would they like to speak to me?"

The male nurse smiled. "He wants to thank Alan for saving his life. I know he's not awake, but he wanted to express his gratitude to you and your family. Is it alright for him to come in?"

Jeff looked at each of the faces of his conscious offspring. Each shrugging and nodding their heads in approval. "It's alright," Jeff finally responded.

"Okay. I will send him in. I've already instructed that he can't visit long - he's still recovering from his own injuries," the nurse said, and exited the room.

A few moments later, the nurse wheeled the student in.

"Zach!" Fermat suddenly exclaimed.

"Hey, Brain," the senior answered as he removed the portable oxygen mask from his face. The blonde's eyes instantly scanned the room as he gazed at Alan's older brothers. His eyes fell questioningly upon the bed of Alan's redheaded older brother. Next, his eyes fell to his classmate, and he frowned at his friend's condition.

Pushing Zach further into the room, Fermat came to stand behind his friend - taking over for the nurse. The fifteen-year-old guided his classmate toward Alan's bed, and next to Jeff.

Jeff smiled as he greeted the blonde. The family patriarch recognized the teen from the fire, and several of Alan's track meets. "Hi, Zach. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise. How's Alan doing?" Zach asked his close friend's father as he stared at Alan's comatose face.

Jeff smiled slightly as he gazed upon his youngest. "Alan's fighting. He's not completely out of the woods, but he is getting better."

"Should've known he would be too stubborn to let something like this keep him down," Zach smirked, earning a chuckle from the room's inhabitants. The blonde senior looked at Alan's father. "He's incredibly brave, Mr. Tracy. I was with Alan the whole time we were in that dormitory searching for students. He just wouldn't give up," he said, pausing as he took in a few puffs of oxygen. The toxins from the fire were still affecting his lungs.

"I want you each to know that without his persistence, so many would be dead right now, including myself. Alan saved my life at least twice inside that building," Zach continued, looking at each of Alan's family members. "I don't know how to explain it, but it was like the more dangerous the situation got, the more determined Alan got. There was no stopping him. I tried numerous times to get him to high tale his butt out of that burning building. Of course, in true Alan Tracy style, he didn't even listen. Again, he's so stubborn," Zach chuckled.

"It's a family trait," Scott smirked, looking at his baby brother lovingly.

"Fermat's told me," Zach laughed. The blue-eyed teen stared at Alan once more. He was alive because of his classmate, and he was so thankful for his teammate's selfless act.

Looking at Alan's father, Zach met the older man's honey brown eyes. "Mr. Tracy, I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am for your son. Without him, so many other students and I wouldn't be here today. I will forever be indebted to him. He's my hero."

Tears threatened to escape Jeff's eyes as he listened to Alan's classmate. It filled him with such joy to hear how sincere and grateful Zach was for his son. It made the father happy to know that his youngest son had made such a difference in so many lives by just one selfless act. It was a father's dream to hear such a thing; however, it pained Jeff to know the end result was Alan's serious injuries. Blinking the tears that fell from his face, Jeff placed a gentle hand upon Zach's arm. "Thank you, Zach. I want you to know that it calms me to know that you were with Alan. You helped him save just as many lives. Don't forget that. What both of you did is very commendable."

Zach couldn't help but blush. "Thanks. I wish I could say I did it as selflessly as Alan. I was mostly only there to make sure your son didn't get himself killed. He's known to take risks."

"He's here with us today. You did your job, kid," John smiled.

"I was only doing what I thought was right," the blonde senior spoke. "I just wish we could bring justice to those who lost their lives."

"You will," Virgil reassured. "The investigation will prove what happened."

Zach sighed and looked at Fermat. "Jake visited me last night and told me what he's heard."

Fermat's eyes went wide as he realized what his classmate was speaking of. The boy nearly panicked as he realized what could happen. "Zach," the fifteen-year-old tried to stop him.

"I hope Aaron gets what's coming to him," Zach spoke in anger.

Fermat closed his eyes, waiting for the reaction he knew was coming next. One, two…

"What are you talking about?" Scott immediately questioned, standing up from the wall he had been leaning against.

Jeff internally groaned as he realized what the teen was talking about as his conversation with Penny from yesterday returned to him. Well, the cat was out of the bag. Now his job was to keep his sons calm.

"The fire was no accident. Someone started it, and a lot of us know who," Zach answered.

"Who?" Virgil asked, anger instantly filling his body. Someone had purposely tried to kill all those kids. The middle Tracy knew the notion was possible, but the reality of it suddenly sank in. Someone had tried to kill his baby brother!

"Zach, I-" Fermat tried to interject, but it was useless.

“Boys-“ Jeff cautioned.

"Aaron Edwards. He's a sophomore."

Fermat breathed deeply as Scott, John, and Virgil each demanded more information. There was no stopping what happened now. Alan's brothers were going to make sure there was Hell to pay for the damage inflicted upon their family. 

Meanwhile, the youngest Tracy fought his way toward consciousness once more. Using what strength he could muster, the blonde reached out toward his brother.


	17. A Hero Awakens

**A Hero Awakens**

Intense pain flared through his tired body as consciousness returned slowly. Alan’s mind felt fuzzy as he gradually became aware of his surroundings. His mind soon registered the muffled voices that filled the room as those of his family members, as well as someone holding his left hand. Alan focused on the hand - realizing the touch was one of his brothers – and tried to squeeze it. The seventeen-year-old felt weak, making it seem like all he had managed to do was move a finger.

“Alan!” John’s voice suddenly filled his ears. His older brother tightened his hand around Alan’s in response. “Allie, can you hear me?”

A commotion could be heard all around him as Alan fought further toward consciousness. The family gathered around the bed, calling for their youngest family member to awaken. “Alan, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.”

After what seemed like an eternity, John’s hand felt a weak grip in response. A smile plastered across his face. “Oh, Allie,” his eyes filling with tears of joy.

“Can you open your eyes for us, Sprout?” Virgil asked, hopeful.

After several painstaking moments, Alan’s eyes began to flutter. Feeling a cool cloth glide gently across his tired eyes, the blond attempted to open them fully - his cerulean orbs a welcomed sight to his family. As he looked upon those gathered, he met the happy smiles of each of his family members. Trying to take in a deep breath, Alan panicked. Something was stuck in his throat!

Virgil immediately realized what was wrong. “Relax, Alan. There’s a tube down your throat that has been helping you breathe. We’ll get someone to remove it, okay?”

Alan only blinked his eyes in confusion. Why couldn’t he breathe?!

Dr. Emerson quickly entered the room, followed by two nurses. In the commotion, the Hackenbackers and Zach left the room to give the Tracy family some privacy.

“Well, well. Look who decided to join us,” Amanda smiled down upon her patient. “I’m Dr. Emerson. I’m going to remove that tube, okay? On the count of three, I want you to cough as hard as you can. Do you understand?”

Alan blinked his eyes once more in response, beginning to understand.

The family watched on near Gordon’s bed - who was still sound asleep - as they gave Dr. Emerson and the nurses room to examine the baby of the family. As the brunette doctor reached the third count, Alan coughed as hard as he could - the doctor pulling the obstructing object out of her patient’s throat.

Alan found himself racked with numerous violent, very painful coughs that coursed throughout his body. “Easy, Alan,” he heard the doctor coo. An oxygen mask covered his face, slowly easing his coughs.

“Just take deep breaths for me,” Dr. Emerson instructed, smiling as her patient complied. “Good, kiddo. Now, it’s going to be hard to talk at first. Your throat is not only raw from the ventilator tube but also from the smoke you inhaled. I have a few questions I need to ask you, and then I’ll let you have some time with your family before I want to run some tests,” she stated. “Do you know where you are?”

“H-hospital,” Alan’s weak voice croaked behind the mask.

“Good,” Amanda smiled. “Can you tell me what you last remember?”

Alan searched his memory. “Everything is fuzzy,” he said.

“That’s okay,” the brunette reassured. “Do you remember what happened?”

Alan nodded, regretting the action as his head began to throb. “There was a fire at my school.”

“Good,” Amanda nodded, satisfied for now. Looking over at Alan’s family, she was happy to see they could at least finally have some good news. “I’ll let you have some time with him. I’m going to arrange for some tests now that he is awake.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Jeff smiled as he came up next to his youngest son’s bedside.

“I’ll be back shortly,” Amanda said and exited the room.

Jeff quickly took Alan’s hand in his. “Alan,” he grinned as he placed a hand on his son’s cheek.

“Hi, Dad,” Alan answered, his voice sounding very raw. To his family, it was the sweetest sound regardless of the sore tone.

“You gave us quite a scare, buddy,” Scott said as he took hold of Alan’s other hand, placing it near his heart.

“Sorry,” Alan said, coughing. Jeff offered him some ice chips.

“It’s okay, kiddo. Just don’t ever do it again, okay?” Scott smiled.

Alan smirked. “I’ll try not to,” he said, closing his eyes for a second. Opening them back up, he saw his family looking at him in concern. “I’m okay.”

“Sure you are, Sprout,” Virgil said as a small smile turned his lips.

Alan chose to ignore the nickname. Looking at each of his family members, he realized that his closest sibling in age wasn’t in sight. “Where’s Gordon?” He watched as each of them shared a look. “What? Did something happen?” Alan began to panic, pulling his oxygen mask from his face.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jeff tried to calm Alan. “Your brother is lying over there,” he said, pointing toward Gordon’s bed. “He hurt his back, but don’t worry, he’s going to be okay. He just needs to rest.”

Alan weakly tried to pull himself up from the bed but was immediately stopped by his brothers and father. Groaning, he looked at his father but quickly regretted the action as another coughing fit fired up. His breaths were coming in wheezy gasps.

“Alan, you have to stay calm. You’ve been through a lot, and your lungs took in a lot of smoke,” Virgil coaxed, stilling his baby brother’s movements. The family relaxed as Alan collapsed back into the bed, allowing Scott to place the oxygen mask back upon his pale face.

Scott looked deeply into his baby brother’s troubled blue orbs. “Allie, what is it?”

Alan tried to clear his throat, but everything was so sore. His body felt like he had been through Hell and back again. Maybe he had and just couldn’t remember it. Alan hurt, but nothing hurt more than the uncertainty of his brother’s health. “How’d he hurt his b-back?” he choked out.

“We’ll discuss it later, you just get some rest,” Jeff said as he rubbed his son’s upper arm gently.

“Bu-” Alan tried to argue but was quickly shut down as each of his family members glared at him, proving none of them would budge until he rested. All the teen wanted to know was what had happened. Was he the cause for Gordon’s injury? Had the redhead gotten hurt while fighting the fire at his school?

So many questions flowed through his weary brain, but the thick darkness of sleep unwillingly claimed his fragile body.

_-TB-_

Anger. That wasn’t even the right word to describe how Karen Edwards felt as she stared at the devastating remains of her family home. Smoke and ash still filled the air from where the mansion once stood tall. Nothing remained but a hollow frame. A bleak reminder of what had once been. It was amazing how fast something so treasured could be taken away from you in nearly minutes. Everything the hard-working democrat and her husband had sacrificed to provide a stable home seemed futile now. After all, her house was destroyed, and her youngest child was missing as well.

Each family member had an inkling of the cause of their home's demise - Aaron. No one loved to cause trouble more than the sixteen-year-old, and most of all, no one loved playing with fire more than him. This event had his figurative fingerprints all over it. Karen knew her suspicions had been right about her son. He was nothing but a troublemaker. She would bet money that her youngest was also responsible for the fire that had started at his boarding school.

Turning, the dark-haired woman saw her husband approaching along with their two other children. “The convertible is missing,” Thomas said, shaking his head.

“Imagine that,” Karen grumbled. “It’s missing along with someone else.”

“I just can’t believe Aaron could do something like this,” Amy spoke in disbelief, dried tears evident upon her face. “I know he was troubled, but to destroy our family home. He could’ve killed someone. It just doesn‘t seem real.”

“C’mon, Amy. Aaron doesn’t care about anyone but himself,” Cody scoffed. “He’s nothing but a little monster.”

“He’s still our brother,” Amy scowled. “How do we know that he wasn’t caught in the fire, Cody? This could’ve easily been a robbery.”

Cody chuckled. “Oh please. This whole place smells like the fallout of Aaron’s joy of playing with fire. The little fire starter torched the place and used Dad’s convertible as a get-away car. He’ll get what’s coming to him soon enough. I‘ll make sure of it.”

“Cody, that’s enough,” Thomas warned. “Your brother needs help.”

“That’s no excuse, Dad! What kind of normal civilized person just does that?!” Cody fumed, pointing to the hallowed remains of their home. “Our so-called “brother” is an arsonist and a homicidal maniac. The way I see it, he needs a lot more than just help.” Without saying another word, the twenty-four-year-old stomped off.

Putting an arm around his daughter, Thomas sighed as he watched his oldest son walk away. “Don’t worry. We’ll find Aaron. There has to be an explanation for all of this.”

“There is, and your son just laid it out perfectly,” Karen said flatly.

“Mom,” Amy started. “You can’t think that Aaron would really do something like this.”

“You bet I do,” the congresswoman spat with anger. “I know the two of you always thought you saw the best in Aaron,” she said, looking at her husband and daughter. “I knew differently. That boy has been nothing but a nuisance and a selfish brat. I’ve seen what he’s capable of, and yes, I do believe he could do something like this. I would go as far as to claim that he is responsible for the fire at Wharton Academy.”

“Karen, you can’t be serious!” Thomas exclaimed in shock. “All those kids….”

“I’m very serious. I would bet my entire Presidential race on it,” Karen seethed. The congresswoman groaned as she realized the ramifications this fire would cause to her campaign.

There was no escaping the stories that would soon ensue. After all, her opponents were just begging for a juicy story to erupt. No matter how much PR work her advisers had done, the word still leaked to her opponents about her troublesome son. Some campaign ads depicted her as incompetent. One stating that if she couldn’t control her son, then how did they expect her to run the country?

Taking another glimpse at her destroyed home, Karen Edwards clenched her fist. Damn her youngest son! She was not going to be made a fool. No, she would turn this toward her advantage. First thing, damage control. Second, find her problematic son.

_-TB-_

A steady rhythm of two different heartbeats traveled throughout the hospital room. The noise signifying that both injured parties were resting peacefully.

The gentle breathing of two other siblings echoed as they too rested. Virgil laid upon the couch, while John rested in a chair - his legs cradled upon the couch’s armrest. The sight embodied peace, something that hadn’t appeared in days.

“What a sight,” Jeff mused as he and his eldest son stood in the doorway.

“Reminds me of when we were kids,” Scott said, with a smug grin as he took a drink of his coffee. “We’d always camp out in the living room at the farmhouse on the nights you’d have to work extra late at the office. It was usually nights when there was a bad storm.”

“It was always an interesting scene to walk into when I got home. I never knew which child was going to be on top of who,” Jeff smiled and then chuckled as he looked up at Scott. “You’d always be the first to awaken, and then you’d quickly find an excuse as to why you weren’t all in bed.”

Scott blushed. “Hey, it was the easiest way to get the younger two to sleep. They’d refuse to sleep until you got home, so John and I had to improvise when it came to getting them down.”

“I don’t say thank you enough, Scott.” A ping of guilt filled Jeff’s stomach. No matter how many times he apologized for not being around as much in those years, the patriarch still felt horrible. Scott and John understood the emotional state their father had been in during those early years after their mother’s death. Neither one had any regrets.

“You don’t have to, Dad. It goes without saying,” Scott simpered as he stared at each of his siblings. The eldest son of Jeff Tracy didn’t feel cheated out of his childhood. He enjoyed watching out for his siblings - being every inch their protector and confidant. Scott couldn’t imagine life any other way. His brothers meant the world to him.

Scott’s gaze rested upon the two youngest Tracy children. Inwardly, the pilot wanted to groan as he thought of all the frustration he had endured helping his father raise the terrible two. If it weren’t for the separation in years between the redhead and baby of the family, you could’ve sworn the two were fraternal twins. No one knew Alan better than Gordon and vice versa.

“What are you thinking, son?” Jeff asked as he noticed where Scott’s eyes fell.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just thinking about when they were younger and how much these two have grown up,” Scott smiled reassuringly. “Both have grown up so fast.”

“Too fast,” a tired voice spoke. John stretched and sat up as he looked at Gordon and Alan.

“You all have,” Jeff added for his own merit.

John turned toward their father. “Did you hear anything from Dr. Emerson about Alan’s latest test results?”

“Things are starting to look up,” Jeff started, relief filling his voice for the first time since their nightmare had begun. “The swelling in his brain has decreased immensely. They’re starting him on a stronger antibiotic due to his elevated platelet count.”

“Do they think he’s getting an infection in his lungs?” Virgil’s groggy voice broke in, joining the conversation.

“They’re keeping an eye on everything. Dr. Emerson said the next twenty-four hours would give us a better picture of what we’re dealing with. His body has been through a lot of trauma. Which means he could easily develop an infection almost anywhere.”

“No kidding,” Scott exhaled. “He could get an infection in his lungs, along the wound on his back, the burns along his forearm. You name it.”

“Precisely,” Jeff frowned. “Dr. Emerson wants to start Alan on breathing treatments for his lungs. She’s hoping that will help combat any further damage outside of what he sustained in the fire.”

“So, what you’re saying is Allie is out of the coma but is a long way from being out of the woods,” John stated flatly.

“I’m afraid so.”

Each Tracy gazed upon the baby of the family, his peacefully sleeping form a calming sight.

A sudden groan pulled each of them from their thoughts. Neither one sure which bed the sound had come from. After a few seconds, another painful mumble escaped into the room.

John quickly crossed the room toward Gordon’s bed. The rest of the family not far behind. Taking his brother’s hand, he called to him. “Gordon, can you hear me?”

Slowly, Gordon fought toward consciousness. Confusion battled with pain filled his body. Hearing his family call for him once more, the redhead forced his eyes open.

“Hey,” Virgil smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Like that behemoth of yours has trampled me,” the redhead responded, pain evident in his voice.

Virgil scowled at his younger sibling. “Yeah, well, at least she’s prettier than your yellow monstrosity.”

“At least I’ve got a song that goes with mine,” Gordon quipped, closing his eyes briefly as he fought against the remaining effects of the sedative.

His family couldn’t help but laugh. It was such a welcomed sight to have Gordon not only awake but already cracking jokes. “Whatever you say, Gordo,” Virgil smirked.

“How are you really feeling, son?” Jeff asked, meeting his son’s amber eyes.

“I’m okay,” the swimmer said as he registered the pain his body was still feeling. “Still smarts pretty good, but I’ll be alright. What’d my tests show?”

“You’ll be fine with rest. You may experience some bad back spasms, but we’ll help you through it,” Jeff informed his son.

“Fun,” Gordon grimaced, remembering how painful his back spasms could get. “Guess that’s the price you pay--”

“Gordon?” a quiet yet hoarse voice interrupted. All eyes turned to the bed next to them.

“Alan! Hey, how are you feeling?” Scott instantly asked, making his way toward his baby brother’s bed, followed by Jeff and Virgil.

Hearing the sweet voice of his only younger brother, Gordon immediately tried to move but quickly regretted the action. He gasped in pain as his back screamed at him.

John swiftly grabbed his brother, trying to guide him back onto the bed. “Easy, Gordy.”

“Gordon?” Alan’s worried voice called once more, panic lacing it.

Scott quickly put a hand on his baby brother. “Don’t move, Alan.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Alan asked, worried, his blue eyes wide.

“I’m okay, Allie. Just moved too fast for my own good,” Gordon tried to reassure.

Alan pulled the oxygen mask from his face. He tried to push himself up once more, but Scott kept a gentle but firm grip against him. “Alan, you’ve been seriously hurt. You need to stay in bed,” Scott told him.

“I need to see him. Please, Scotty!” Alan pleaded, nearly melting Scott’s heart.

“Alan, stay there,” Gordon instantly commanded. Looking at John, he knew what he needed next wasn’t going to be popular. “John, will you please help me over to Alan.”

“Gordon, no,” Virgil immediately protested.

“Alan’s upset, Virg. It’s either me that gets up, or he’ll keep trying to get up and hurt himself. Take your pick,” Gordon reasoned, pulling off his finger monitor.

“Gordon,” Jeff frowned.

“I’ll be okay, Dad. It’ll just be for a few minutes,” Gordon said, already trying to move. His back screamed against every movement, but he needed this. He needed to see Alan. His baby brother was awake, breathing on his own and begging to see him. He wasn’t going to let him down.

John looked at his father questioningly, torn between what to do. Seeing his father nod his head reluctantly, he helped as Gordon had already begun to pull himself up.

“Slow and easy, Gordon,” Virgil warned, coming to stand on the other side of John.

Slowly, Gordon managed to get himself in a standing position. His back throbbed tremendously, but nothing felt better than knowing he could see Alan. Seeing Jeff pull a chair up beside Alan’s bedside, the redhead gingerly placed himself into it.

Gordon looked at his baby brother, a smile gracing his features as he stared into Alan’s ocean blue eyes. “Hey, Sprout.”

“Are you okay?” Alan asked, allowing Scott to place the oxygen mask back on his face.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Gordon smirked. “I’ll be fine, Allie. Just suffering a little set back is all.”

“What happened?”

Gordon tried to hide a wince as his back throbbed. “I fell during a rescue a few days ago.”

“You’re _really_ okay?” Alan’s muffled voice asked. Everyone smiled, knowing all the kid needed was reassurance.

“Yes, Sprout. I’m _really_ okay. What about you? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, and don’t call me Sprout,” Alan said, his comment making everyone chuckle. The seventeen-year-old closed his eyes for a moment as his head throbbed.

“Well, if we can’t call you Sprout, then I guess we’ll have to call you what everyone else is calling you,” Scott beamed.

Alan opened his eyes and raised his brow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You’re our little hero,” John grinned.

Alan coughed, taking in a few puffs of the fresh oxygen. “I’m not a hero.”

“Oh, but you are, son. You helped save a lot of lives. I’m so proud of you, Alan,” Jeff said, placing a hand upon his youngest’s head.

“We all are,” Scott said with pride, squeezing Alan’s hand.

“I’m not a hero, Dad,” Alan’s weak voice protested. “I was only doing what was needed at the time.”

Jeff chuckled. “I don’t think you realize the impact of your actions.”

“Fermat and your classmate Zach told us, Allie. You saved a good portion of your classmate’s lives,” John said.

“Zach’s okay?” Alan asked, relieved.

“Yup, and so are the students you watched over. They all made it out alive,” Virgil grinned.

“G-good,” Alan coughed, wincing slightly.

Jeff frowned. “Do you want me to get the nurse to give you something for the pain?”

“Could you, Dad?” Alan winced once more. The more aware his body became, the higher his pain level increased.

Jeff’s frown deepened, knowing that pain wasn’t something his youngest admitted to openly without reason. “I’ll be right back.”

Scott looked at his baby brother with sympathy, wishing he could take his pain away.

The family turned as the door reopened, expecting to see their father returning but were surprised to see Lady Penelope and Parker.

“Hello, boys,” Penny smiled, turning she saw Alan was awake. “Alan, it’s so wonderful to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, been better,” Alan replied, trying to hide another painful wince. To his relief, his father returned with a nurse in tow. Within a few minutes, a relaxing sensation overcame his body.

Patiently waiting for the nurse to leave, Penny and Jeff looked at one another.

“Jeff, may I have a word with you outside?” Penny asked, turning her gaze to the family patriarch.

“They already know, Penny,” Jeff replied, knowing whatever news the petite woman had brought wasn’t necessarily good. Penny nodded in understanding.

Scott looked at his father with concern. “What’s going on, Dad?”

“While we’ve been with Alan, I asked Penny to look into the cause of the fire at Wharton’s,” Jeff explained.

“Does it have to do with that Aaron kid?” Virgil immediately deduced.

Penny looked at Jeff and then at each of his offspring. “Boys, let’s have a seat, and I’ll tell you everything I know.”


	18. Letting It All Sink In

**Letting It All Sink In**

While ignorant and careless may have been a few choice words Alan would have chosen for his classmate, a homicidal maniac wasn’t one of them off hand. Holding a copy of Wharton’s school newspaper, Alan began almost to feel sick to his stomach. It wasn’t the first time he had come across nor heard a report on the school fire. However, he was almost horrified at how carelessly the fire at his school had started. He was also numb as he realized how many lives he hadn’t been able to help get out. Lives that were needlessly and innocently lost.

Three weeks had passed since the raging fire had engulfed Wharton Academy. Three weeks since the tragic accident had taken 18 lives. Accident? Alan quickly scoffed at the word. The op-ed he was reading in front of him seemed to scoff at the word as well.

It didn’t take long for news to pass among the students of the private school of what and most importantly – _who -_ had been responsible for so many lives lost.

Sophomore, Aaron Edwards.

Taking a big puff of air, Alan closed his eyes as he worked through his breathing treatment. His body was healing slowly, but there were some side effects his heroics had cost him. He wasn’t able to breathe well without added help from an oxygen tank. His breathing treatments were helping his lungs improve, but not at a pace he wanted.

His burns were healing nicely, along with his ribs. The knock to his head was finally healing as well. Only small headaches remained as a bitter annoyance. His left shoulder was being a little tougher. It had taken longer for the swelling in the limb to go down, which in turn delayed his ability to move it. In his third week, Alan’s arm stayed in a sling.

The wound in his back had given him a challenge for a few days. Within the first week of his hospital stay, a minor infection had developed in the wound - giving the Tracy family a scare. With a strong battling antibiotic and routine care, Alan had won that battle too. However, a dull ache and occasional sting every time he moved too quickly reminded the seventeen-year-old that it was still there.

Looking back down at the newspaper, Alan sobered once more. The article drawing his attention again:

**_“…The acts produced by Aaron Edwards were both malicious and homicidal. He and Tommy Newton hold no regard for their actions. Many of us lost more than one friend, and who is being held responsible? No one. Newton is naturally claiming no knowledge of having cigarettes in their dorm room. How convenient. Investigators are keeping a tight lid on the exact origin of the fire, but luckily an anonymous source let it leak that a burning cigarette was indeed the initial cause. Again, I ask who is being held responsible?_ **

**_What about Aaron? He is conveniently missing. PR reps for his family are keeping a tight leash on the carnage that continues to follow his wake. So, the maniac can burn down a school, burn his family home, and suddenly run away with no consequence? It sounds like we should pay close attention to his Mother’s election coming up. Does this kind of careless thinking run in the family?_ **

**_A little word to the wise investigators, ask any student that was there that night, and we’ll solve your investigation for you in five minutes. Do you need witnesses? We have them. Do you need more proof? Let us help. Do you need a character statement? Talk to any of us…”_ **

“Alan?” a voice called, tearing him from the article and his thoughts. The teen looked up to see a concerned Virgil staring back at him. “Hey, everything okay?”

“Hey, Virg,” Alan replied, taking another puff of his treatment, and closing the paper. “I’m fine, just catching up on some reading.”

Frowning at his youngest brother’s demeanor, Virgil glanced at the item lying in the blonde’s lap. Seeing **Wharton Academy** plastered across the top of the newspaper, it wasn’t hard for the middle brother to put two and two together. “Anything you want to share?”

Alan sighed but quickly regretted the action as several coughs followed. “New story, old news.”

Virgil’s frown only deepened. “Still doesn’t mean there’s nothing to talk about, Sprout.”

Alan controlled the urge to roll his eyes. “You’re just fishing for a pep-talk, aren’t ya bro?”

“Only if there’s one that is needed,” Virgil smiled, happy to see that Alan was well enough to crack a joke.

Taking one last puff before the machine turned off, Alan laid his breather down. Looking back at the school newspaper, he let his thoughts return to the article. “Did you hear the school is planning a memorial service?” Alan swatted Virgil’s hand away as he tried to help him reattach his nasal cannula.

Virgil eyed his brother curiously. “Dad mentioned it the other day, but nothing more was said.”

Alan began fidgeting with his blanket. “Zach said they want us to be there as a special honor.”

“That shouldn’t come as a surprise, Allie! After what you did, you deserve nothing less,” Virgil smiled with pride.

“I don’t want recognition, Virgil,” Alan wheezed, leaning back into his pillow.

Virgil frowned once more. Something deeper was going on here than the senior wanting to remain a humble savior. “What’s really bothering you, Alan?”

Alan remained silent for a few seconds, pondering his thoughts. After feeling his older brother place a gentle hand on his arm, he met Virgil’s caring eyes. “Do you ever wonder why?”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a little more specific, kid,” Virgil replied, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Why do people do the things they do?” Alan reiterated.

Virgil blew out a big breath before he spoke. “Well, kiddo. That could easily be a million-dollar question. As Johnny would say, a higher calling drives most. I’m sure most have a good reason for pushing them to do something. Since we could talk about what-ifs all day, I’m going to cut to the chase. Are you questioning the fire, and what happened that day at Wharton’s?”

“I don’t know specifics about the fire. A lot of it is still kind of fuzzy. Heck, you guys probably know more than I do. It’s just….” Alan was struggling to place his feelings into words. “Do you think someone could purposely cause something so horrible to happen? I remember the heat of the fire. It was like Hell, Virgil. Well, how I’d imagine it’d be. I didn’t know where I was going and if I would get everybody out. Why would someone want to cause that much destruction and carelessly take lives?”

Realization and understanding dawned on Virgil. “Sprout,” the brunette sighed. “That isn’t a question I can easily answer. It goes against everything we know. Everything we do. Sometimes things just don’t make sense. What I do know is regardless of what placed you in that situation, you reacted exactly how you were trained. Good old Tracy DNA at its finest, Allie. The thing is, you’ll drive yourself crazy trying to understand why and it’s best to just focus on where you are now.”

“Still doesn’t seem fair, Virg. One life is never more than another. I hate that I wasn’t able to get everyone out. I should’ve done more. Why do I get to be recognized, when the one guy who caused all this is running free somewhere?” Alan asked, playing with the corner of the school newspaper.

Virgil took ahold of Alan’s right hand and squeezed it. “Don’t for one-second blame yourself for those lives lost, Alan. Ever. You went above and beyond what was asked of you that day. You didn’t ask for that fire to happen. You know as well as I do that with the family business, things are never clear cut. We can only do what is realistic. Sometimes-“

“-you can’t save everyone. Yeah, I know. Dad gave me that speech a couple of years ago. Doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Alan admitted. “I just wish I knew why Aaron did it.”

“Remember, we don’t know for certain he did,” Virgil quickly stated.

It was Alan’s turn to raise his eyebrow, scowling at his brother. “You can’t be serious? Everything points to Aaron Edwards as the culprit.”

“Do your feelings have anything to do with what you just read in that paper?”

Alan’s face fell, realizing his misplaced anger. “I’m sorry. I just….I don’t understand I guess.”

Virgil’s face softened. “I know. In due time we might have some answers. For now, how about we focus on things we can control.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you’re improved health is a great start, don’t you think?” Virgil smirked.

“Yea,” Alan smiled. “I suppose that is. I’m getting there. One painful day at a time.”

Virgil chuckled at the pout growing on his baby brother’s face. “Rome wasn’t built in one day, Sprout.”

Alan grinned. No, it really wasn’t.

_-TB-_

Joyfully playing with his lighter, Aaron Edwards stared at the Wharton Academy newspaper as it burned. The ink from the paper creating a rainbow in the garbage can. So, they were ready to label him a maniac? They had no idea, Aaron sneered.

Grabbing a copy of the Boston Globe, his anger only boiled as his eyes glanced at the front page once more. **_Presidential Hopeful Suffers Tragedy after Troubled Son’s Misdeeds_**. The sophomore balled it into a crumpled heap and threw it into the ignited garbage.

Of course, he was going to be the scapegoat!

Clenching his fists tightly, Aaron could spit nails as he recalled the article from Wharton Academy.

**_“…the careless idiot needs to pay for his actions. We will rebuild our lives and be a stronger student body. No one can – especially a homicidal maniac – take away our spirit. We will remember those whose lives were tragically lost. We will remember those who mattered. Not those whose selfish and rotten acts caused such an unthinkable act._ **

**_I speak for many of the student body, as we are beyond grateful for the selfless acts by those of Alan Tracy and Zach Wassman. As we head toward the memorial service, we owe them for how many lives were saved. They are the real heroes….”_ **

“Real heroes?! Give me a break!” Aaron fumed, as he threw his fist into the wall. “If they want to see someone who is selfish and a homicidal, then they better brace themselves. They won’t see what’s coming next.”

Grabbing his bag from the corner, the dark-haired teen trudged out the door of his hotel room. He had shopping to do.


	19. One Step Forward

**One Step Forward**

Gordon slowly stretched his back as he exited his temporary bedroom. The hotel had become their home away from home for several weeks now. Thankfully today would be their last day at the hotel. Alan was being released from the hospital. Once they had the kid sprung, they would fly the family jet to the penthouse suite at Tracy Enterprises in New York. Fermat and Brains were already staying at their second home.

Grabbing a muffin from the counter and a container of orange juice, Gordon took a seat at the coffee nook along with John. "Hi' ya, Johnny! What's a cookin?"

John looked up at his younger brother, amused. "You're awfully chipper this morning."

"The Sprout gets sprung today! How can you not be chipper?" the redhead beamed.

Eyeing his brother, John smiled. "Who said I wasn't?"

Gordon made a face. "So, where has everyone gone off to?"

"Dad and Virgil went to the hospital for Alan's last check-up and to sign some forms. Scott headed to the airport to fuel up the jet and make sure everything is ready," John informed, sitting down his tablet. "We are on check-out duty."

Gordon pouted. "I was hoping to be there when Allie got released."

"I know, but after last night Dad wanted to make sure you got enough rest," John said, gazing softly at his younger sibling.

"Geez, can't a guy have ONE mild back spasm without everyone going nuts," Gordon sighed. "I'm fine."

"Didn't by saying _I'm fine_ land you in this position?" John quipped.

"It's been over a week and a half since I've even had a bad episode. Dr. Emerson said I would be fine after a few weeks. It's been three weeks, John. I'm good," Gordon assured.

"Except for last night, right?"

"Minor details, Johnny boy," Gordon stated. "You guys are just making a fuss."

"Worried that your brother might collapse again due to an injury that nearly killed him several years ago is fussing? Then we plead guilty, Gordon. You had us really worried," John admitted. "Brought a lot of bad memories back."

Gordon frowned, not able to meet the older blonde's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. It scared me too."

"Just do us all a favor and humor us - especially Dad. The last few weeks haven't been easy," John replied.

"I'll try," Gordon sympathized. "Ya know, it's not out of the ordinary for me to have these spasms."

"You've always had them?" John asked, trying to keep his added concern out of his voice.

"Well, not always. It's something I've just learned to deal with. Most of the time, it's after a very long day of difficult rescues. They happen very few and far between, but they do happen."

"Does Virgil know?"

Gordon looked at John with mock horror. "Are you kidding me?! Virgil would have kittens if he knew. I'd be on mobile control duty for the rest of my life. The guy freaks anytime I say ouch."

John laughed. "Good point."

Gordon met his brother's gaze. "I'm fine, really. The hydrofoil accident could've cost me a lot more than it did. I'm just thankful a little pain here, and there is the greatest of my worries."

"You and me both, kiddo," John exhaled. "I think we've had enough heavy for the day. What do you say we clean up and get ready to head out? I'm ready to see the Sprout out of that gown."

"That's a big 10-4, Spaceman!" Gordon grinned.

John could only shake his head as Gordon rushed toward the bedrooms. Little brothers were so weird.

_-TB-_

Alan couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was finally getting to go home, no more white walls, and mechanical equipment to keep him prisoner.

"Okay, Alan. One more big breath for me," Dr. Emerson stated, placing the stethoscope along the teen's chest. "Good."

Jeff and Virgil watched as the doctor examined their family member. They each had eagerly awaited this day.

Placing her stethoscope around her neck, Dr. Emerson smiled at the Tracy family. "Everything looks great. Your body is healing well, Alan. I've given your family instructions on your nebulizer treatments. I'm not quite ready to take you completely off of oxygen yet. I'm going to send you home with a portable concentrator." The dark-haired doctor smiled softly as the teen's face fell. "Don't worry. It's only temporary. I have faith within the next week or two we should be able to remove you from it. Your oxygen levels aren't where I would like them just yet, okay."

"Okay," Alan agreed, looking toward his brother and father. Both men smiled at him.

"You'll be good as new before you know it," Virgil said, hoping to cheer his little brother up.

"When can I get out of the sling?" Alan asked, pointing to his left arm.

"I'm going to keep you in it for a few more days. I've already spoken with your brother about some of the exercises I'd like you to start trying," Amanda said, nodding towards Virgil. "If he thinks you're doing well, then I've given him permission to take you out of it before I see you next week."

Alan seemed to perk up at the news. He listened as Dr. Emerson spoke once more. "I promise you are making headway, Alan. Three weeks ago, we were looking at a big uphill battle, and now look at where we are. Some patients with the same amount of smoke inhalation as you had aren't as lucky. You definitely had someone in your corner."

The three Tracy men could only smile fondly as they thought of their late matriarch of the family. No doubt, Lucille Tracy was watching out for her son.

"Well, for now, gentlemen, my work is done here. Let me add these updates to Alan's file, and then there will be just one more form for you to sign Jeff," Dr. Emerson announced, turning to her patient once more she smiled. "Take care of yourself, Alan. I will see you in a week."

"See you in a week," Alan said, grinning as the doctor exited the room. "Finally, I'm free!" he exclaimed, earning a chuckle from his father and brother.

"Indeed Allie you are," Jeff said, returning his son's smile. "Why don't we get you changed into something more comfortable to seal the deal?"

"Yes! Goodbye, hospital gown!" Alan cheered, as he eased off the bed.

Virgil shook his head, laughing at his brother. "Cool it, Sprout. Let me help you before you go and hurt yourself."

"Seriously?" Alan grumbled as his older brother began helping him out of the gown. "I'm not twelve, you know."

"No, but you sure are acting it," Virgil muttered.

"Boys," Jeff interjected. "I'm going to go sign the release form. Please don't kill each other before I get back."

"Injured party of one, Dad," Alan replied, pointing at himself. "Virgil wouldn't dare."

"Don't tempt me squirt," Virgil glared as the seventeen-year-old prevented him from helping him remove his sling.

Alan only smiled innocently. That alone left Jeff feeling elated as he exited the room. Things were gradually returning to normal.

_-TB-_

Securing the luggage in the jet, Scott let out a big sigh. The sapphire-eyed Tracy was ready to put the last few weeks behind them. He was pretty sure his two youngest siblings had earned him at least a couple dozen grey hairs he couldn't quite see yet.

Walking toward the cockpit, Scott scanned the pre-flight sequence one more time before relaxing back in the chair. Soon they would be on their way to New York, and he would be one step closer to securing the safety of his little brothers once more.

If there's one thing Scott hated besides the loss of control, it was in-action. Right now, all Scott wanted was justice. Justice for those lives lost in the fire that wreaked havoc on his brother's school. Most importantly, he wanted justice against the one person who had physically caused his baby brother harm. One way or another, he was not only going to keep his family safe until the culprit was found, but he was also going to make sure that person paid.

The sound of a vehicle pulling into the hanger pulled the first-born Tracy from his dark thoughts. Standing, Scott moved to the jet's opening and quickly smiled as he recognized the SUV. "Alan!" he yelled as he saw his youngest brother slowly pull himself out of the vehicle with John's help.

"Hey, Scooter," Alan smirked, closing his eyes at the familiar embrace he found himself enveloped in.

Scott frowned as he noticed the small portable canister and his brother's shortened breaths. "Everything okay?"

"Just peachy," Alan retorted. "I'm discovering I'm not really seventeen, Scotty. It appears I have the lungs of a ninety-year-old."

"You're just weak, Allie. You'll build your strength back up," Virgil asserted, eyeing him. "Let's get you settled."

Slowly, Alan made his way into the jet. He found himself relaxed upon the makeshift couch that resided in the plane. Gordon tenderly laid a blanket over him. "Get some rest, Sprout." That wasn't going to be a hard request to fulfill as his eyes drifted shut. Who knew leaving the hospital was so tiring? Within minutes Alan was asleep.

Once the jet was in the air, Virgil unfastened his belt. Making his way toward Alan, he double-checked the oxygen concentrator. Satisfied everything was working as it should for his baby brother. The middle Tracy returned to his seat. He caught the worried glance of his second youngest brother.

"Is he okay?" Gordon asked.

"Gordo, he's fine," Virgil reassured, smiling towards the redhead. "Kid just needs rest." Taking one last peek at his sleeping brother, Gordon nodded.

"How's the back?" Virgil inquired.

"Its fine, Virg," Gordon said, rolling his eyes as his closest older brother looked at him questioningly. "Seriously, dude. Quit obsessing!"

"I wouldn't have to if my patients were forthcoming with their ailments," Virgil retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Same old swan song. Pick a new tune doc," Gordon replied, ignoring the intense glare he was receiving.

Any response by Virgil was instantly cut off as an incoming transmission was received. Jeff quickly answered it. "Lady Penelope, what can we do for you?"

The soothing voice of the London agent filled the jet's speakers. _"Hello, boys. I was hoping to catch you before you took off, but I was delayed. I have an update I wanted to share with you."_

Jeff scowled as he met the curious gaze of his oldest son. "Go ahead, Penny. Everyone is listening."

" _As you know, I've been digging deeper into the Wharton Academy fire. Local authorities have discovered the most recent location of Aaron Edwards,"_ Penny informed, pausing for a moment.

"Where is he?" Scott quickly asked.

"What are they doing to stop him?" Gordon asked at the same time.

"Boys," Jeff said sternly.

" _It's alright, Jeff. I understand how delicate this situation is to each of you,"_ Penny stated calmly. _"They found a cheap hotel room outside of Boston he had purchased for a few days. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him, but what's concerning is what he left behind."_

The more Penelope spoke, the more a sinking feeling began to fill Jeff's stomach. Something dark was going on, and he had a feeling it was far from over with this kid. "What did they find?"

" _Well, it's hard to be sure due to fire destroying a lot of the evidence. It seems Aaron had set alight a garbage can in the room. Investigators were able to piece together a few remains of the ashes. It appears a copy of an edition of the Wharton Academy newspaper and the Boston Globe were inside along with several other items."_

"Alan was reading the school newspaper the other day. It didn't exactly paint Aaron in a nice light," Virgil worried, as the realization hit him.

" _No, it did not, Virgil. A lot of Wharton's student body has banded together against Aaron Edwards and his roommate Tommy Newton. They hold them responsible,"_ Penny answered.

"Rightfully so!" Gordon exclaimed vehemently.

"I read the Globe this morning," John added. "It wasn't much better. It might be worse. Karen Edwards' campaign manager didn't hold back on the kid. It was obvious they were not only blaming Aaron for the fire at their own home, but there were also other grievances. It was as if the kid's troubled past was no one else's fault but his own. If I recall correctly, there was even a small mention of his involvement with the school fire."

" _Precisely,"_ Penny agreed. _"In both articles, the memorial service planned at Wharton's was mentioned. This is all speculation, but authorities fear he may try and plan something."_

"You don't seriously think he'd be that stupid?" Scott scoffed. "He'd be crazy to think it."

" _His current mental state is what is indeed alarming right now, Scott. Again I want to remind you this is speculation. I just wanted you all to be aware and prepared if the situation arose."_

"Understood. Thank you, Penny," Jeff said.

" _I will update you if I learn anything further. Fly safe, boys,"_ Lady Penelope encouraged and disconnected the line.

Silently each Tracy stole a glance toward the back of the jet. Each one was taking in the peaceful sleeping form of the Wharton senior. Deep down, they all feared this nightmare was far from over.


	20. Brothers and Patience

**Brothers and Patience**

“Alan, you have to stretch it farther out,” Virgil corrected, gently taking hold of his kid brother’s left arm.

“Dude, if I stretch it any farther, it’s going to dislocate again,” Alan grumbled with a wince.

“It won’t,” Virgil exhaled. “This is meant to strengthen your muscles, Al.”

“I get that, but I’m telling you I can’t,” Alan moaned.

“Here,” Virgil said, handing his baby brother an ice pack. “Why don’t we take a break for a while? You’ve done almost all of the exercises. Maybe we’re just doing too much too soon.”

“Maybe,” Alan answered, leaning into the chair behind him.

“Keep that on for twenty minutes,” the medic instructed. “How’s the pain?”

“It’s tolerable,” Alan said, rubbing the shoulder before placing the ice pack on it.

Grabbing a bottle of water, Virgil laid it down on the end table next to Alan. “Get some rest. We still have a couple of hours before your next nebulizer treatment.”

Alan only nodded his head in response, causing his older brother to stop in his tracks. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Virgil checked his brother’s oxygen and then the teen’s pulse.

Pulling his arm away from his brother, Alan sighed. “I’m fine, Virg. I'm just ready to actually feel better.”

Virgil smiled softly. He couldn’t blame the kid. Being constricted in every daily aspect of motion would be tiring. “Baby steps, Sprout. Remember?”

Alan rolled his eyes. “I think I’m taking munchkin sized baby steps.”

Squeezing Alan’s thigh in comfort, Virgil gazed into his baby brother’s blue eyes. The usually bright cerulean orbs lacked their luster. It had been four days since Alan had been released from the hospital. The blonde seemed to be having good days and bad days. Today was going to be one of those bad days. His brother’s breathing seemed more labored today, and his body was more stiff than usual. The medic of the family had to keep reminding himself of his own words – baby steps. Alan was getting better; it just wasn’t going to happen overnight. It was easy to forget how big of a bullet they had missed.

Outside of the seventeen-year old’s remaining ailments, it appeared Alan was settling into a funk. They each pondered if it had to do with the approaching memorial service planned in two days. No matter how often each brother had approached the subject with caution, it seemed Alan wasn’t thrilled. His baby brother was suffering from survivor’s guilt. When his own words had appeared to have failed, John had tried to get Alan to let go. The middle Tracy feared that until justice was sought for all those lives lost, his youngest brother wouldn’t accept he’d done his best.

Would he get that justice?

The family had received word that officials had chosen to move the memorial service from Wharton Academy due to security concerns. Each of them knew what those security concerns were – Aaron Edwards. Each parent had been privately informed of the new location. A neighboring boarding school on the north side of Boston had graciously obliged to the request. Virgil just hoped it was enough.

“Hey, Ferm!” Alan yelled, bringing Virgil out of his thoughts.

“Hi, Alan,” the fifteen-year-old greeted. He sat in a chair next to his best friend.

Grinning at the two teens, Virgil stood and ruffled his baby brother’s hair. “Stay out of trouble, you two.”

“Not likely,” Alan mused and turned to Fermat. “What’s new? We haven’t gotten to hang out much the last few days. Doctor Smother-Hen has kept me detained!”

A distant _“I heard that!”_ could be heard as the two boys snickered.

“Dad and I have been working on a few blueprints. They’re for new modifications to each of the ‘birds,” Fermat replied. “Oh, and I finished another book.”

“I should’ve known,” Alan chuckled. “I’ve missed you, Brain.”

Fermat smiled. “I’ve missed you too, Alan. You had me worried.”

“I’m okay. Hit a few bumps in the road but still intact,” the blonde reassured. “Have you spoken to anyone from school recently?”

“Not since last week. Jake c-ca-rang me asking how you were doing and if I’d heard about the m-memorial ceremony yet,” Fermat said, watching Alan’s reaction.

Alan only nodded in acknowledgment. “Anyone else say anything about Aaron and Tommy?”

“You have no idea,” the brown-haired genius spoke. “Plenty of p-people want their heads on a stick.”

“I can imagine, Ferm. Believe me, if you would’ve seen all the destruction up close, you would want the same thing,” Alan affirmed, adjusting the ice pack on his shoulder.

“Alan, do you remember everything from that night?” Fermat asked quietly, adjusting his glasses.

“Bits and pieces. A lot is still hazy, but at night things slowly come back to me. I remember so much smoke and heat. I remember struggling to see the higher I climbed and fearing what I might find,” Alan somberly said as he recalled his memory. “I won’t lie. It was scary. Zach and I just kept pushing ourselves, no matter how hard it got to breathe. For every student we found, the greater the sacrifice, I guess. I don’t remember a lot after finding the group of freshmen.”

A smile crossed Fermat’s lips at the mention of the last group Alan had saved. Alan had reached a new level of role model and hero amongst the three students he had helped rescue that day. One of the perks about staying in the loop with his classmates since the fire was all the gossip. If rumor held true, then Alan was in for a surprise at the memorial service. Watching his best friend fight his weary eyes, Fermat decided that this was indeed another case of what you didn’t know wouldn’t hurt you. Alan was already struggling with the memorial service. He didn’t want to give the senior another reason to back out. Especially when he felt Alan deserved every bit of recognition he had coming to him.

_-TB-_

Evening had descended upon the New York skyline. The bright orange glow of the early November sunset glistening across the city. Finding himself wrapped in a blanket, Alan enjoyed the scenery as he took in a deep inhale from his nebulizer. The autumn sunset reminded him of the breathtaking amber hue he often experienced back on Tracy Island. The teen was enjoying his moment of peace and quiet as well.

For the time being, his somewhat overbearing big brothers were occupying themselves with their own responsibilities. His father and Scott found themselves catching up on projects from Tracy Enterprises shelved on the back burner since his accident. John was busy mapping a rogue meteor shower that expected to hit Earth in a few days. He could tell his astronaut brother was missing space, and Alan didn’t blame him. This was the longest the second oldest Tracy had spent on Earth in a very long time. Virgil was busy discussing modifications to Thunderbird Two with Brains and Fermat. That only left him one other brother – Gordon.

Gordon had spent the last few days gently easing his way back into their private pool. It wasn’t as big as the one back home, but it had always suited his water-loving brother. Virgil had encouraged Gordon to do a few laps each day. _No better way of doing physical therapy than in an environment you loved_ , Alan thought.

Feeling a tickle creep its way into his chest, Alan coughed several times. He sighed as he placed the mask closer to his mouth.

“You’re not going to cough up a lung on us now, are you, Al?” he heard a voice call.

Alan looked over and smiled as Gordon placed a gentle hand on his back. “Very funny, Gordo.”

“Hey, I’m just checking on those grandpa lungs of yours,” Gordon mused, earning a playful punch in the arm from his brother. “Enjoying the view I see.”

“It’s a good one,” Alan smiled. “Just like one of Virgil’s paintings.”

“Indeed,” Gordon said as he joined Alan along the window nook.

“How was your swim?” Alan inquired.

“It was good,” Gordon stated, lifting Alan’s legs slightly so his brother’s feet rested on his lap. “Feels like it’s been years since I’ve stepped in one. I just got to work through the motions.”

“Is your back getting better?” Alan asked with concern.

“Absolutely! Like brand new, Sprout. Just a few minor aches and pains to remind me I’m human, but I guess that makes us both grandpas, huh?” Gordon jested, beaming at his younger brother’s grin. “Seriously, Al. I’m good. I just forget sometimes what my body is trying to tell me. Won’t happen again,” Gordon sobered. “I’m just glad you’re okay. It was way too close, Allie. Too close.”

“I know,” Alan exhaled noisily, lowering his nebulizer. “I’m sorry I scared everybody. I never meant to hurt you guys. I just wanted to get everyone out so badly. No matter what. A lot of good it did.”

Gordon watched his only younger brother as he fought with his thoughts and emotions. “Alan, I know the last few weeks have been tough. I also know you’ve been struggling with everything that’s happened as a result of the fire. I’ve been there, you know,” the redhead said, pausing. Alan stared out the window, refusing to meet his gaze. “I’ve asked myself why I survived when others didn’t. Why and how could something like that even happen? Sometimes there isn’t an easy answer. I found faith in knowing there was a reason I did. It might not make sense now, but you did everything you could that night. Sometimes our best is exactly that – all you could do. No amount of anger, self-doubt, or justification will bring back those we lost. The best thing we have is knowing how many lives we have saved. You saved a lot, Allie. That has to count for something.”

Alan remained silent as he pondered his older brother’s words. Looking over, he met his brother’s amber eyes with a small smile. “Thanks, Gordy.”

“No problem. I’m here if you ever need to talk about it. So are the other guys you know,” Gordon said, smiling in return.

Behind them, neither one noticed the watchful eye of two older brothers. “I guess we should’ve sent in Gordon from the start,” John whispered, leaning against the wall with folded arms.

“We always underestimate the bond of the Terrible Twosome,” Virgil said, watching as the two youngest brothers bantered. He resisted a chuckle as Gordon playfully shoved Alan, before forcing the teen to return his breathing mask back to his face.

“You think he’s prepared for the memorial service?” John asked his closest younger sibling.

“He’s making great progress physically. Things are just taking longer than he would like.”

“Alan was never very good at playing the waiting game,” John deduced. “He’s ready to be back on his feet.”

“He’s learning reality sucks. For every action, there’s a reaction, and unfortunately, he paid a steep price. For us, we know how close he came. We lived it,” Virgil replied, pausing at the ashen expression on his older brother’s face. Yea, the memories were still haunting him too. “To Alan, I don’t think everything seems real yet,” he continued. “He’s still trying to soak it all in. I won’t lie and say I’m not worried how well he’ll handle everything emotionally.”

“We will be there this time, though,” John declared. “We’ll be there for every second of it. No matter what happens.”

“Absolutely,” Virgil confirmed.

Both men just hoped the emotional well-being of their baby brother was all they needed to worry about. Deep down, they couldn’t help but fear what other possible harm could come. Was moving the memorial service enough? Was Aaron Edwards really as unhinged as he appeared? Would he try to cause the boarding school’s students further harm?

Only time would tell.


	21. Memorial Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself, things are about to get interesting!

**Memorial Service**

Scott’s entire body was rigid. Every big brother and protector instinct on high alert as his eyes scanned the auditorium of Lancaster Academy. The choice to move the memorial service two towns over had been deemed a need-to-know basis. Officials were doing everything they could to not only help the Wharton Academy students heal but keep any harm to them and their families at bay. The field commander would gladly like nothing more than to hull his entire family out of the large space. Scott knew that wasn’t what was best for his baby brother. Alan needed to be here to mourn with his classmates and friends. No matter how much the pilot didn’t like feeling so exposed.

 _You could just be overreacting_ , Scott thought. There was no proof Aaron Edwards would show up to the memorial service, planning to inflict further harm. There was no proof Aaron was even aware of the change in venue. However, no proof meant there was room for error. The eldest was prepared for anything.

Looking for Alan, Scott couldn’t help but beam with pride. From the moment his precious baby brother had stepped foot into the auditorium, teachers, students, and parents had approached them. All of them expressing their gratitude for the teen’s heroic acts, something Scott was never going to forget.

Not ever.

Right before their very eyes, Alan Shepard Tracy had grown into a man. One who had not only surpassed their imagination but who earned respect and admiration of so many people. The kid continued to surprise all of them.

Alan made his way toward his family, who sat six rows from the stage. He found himself sandwiched between Scott and Virgil. An arrangement that had already been planned without doubt by both worrywarts. Virgil pulled the bag that held his oxygen concentrator from his right shoulder – his left still remained in a sling – and placed it near their feet.

The crowd began to quiet down as Wharton Academy’s Headmaster approached the podium. Adjusting his suit, the school leader looked out into the crowd. “Good afternoon, I would like to thank you all for coming. Today will not be an easy day as we remember the lives of so many wonderful gentlemen taken too soon.”

Alan shifted his gaze away from the stage as the Headmaster continued to speak. He was trying to accept the reality of the lives lost, but it was still almost too close to home. On the drive to Lancaster Academy, Alan had requested that they stop by Wharton’s. He wanted to see his school and not just live it through pictures. He had received protest at first, but his family had reluctantly obliged. Approaching his school, Alan felt unprepared. The destroyed dormitory seemed unrecognizable as it’s hollow shell was surrounded by yellow tape. Tape that framed the scene like a distorted picture. On display for all to see what the flames of Hell left behind.

It almost seemed like a horrible dream. However, Alan knew all too well that it was all too real. Every ash of smoke. Every timber of wood that had burned with ferocious rage. He had lived every atrocious moment of it, and yet it was surreal to see the whole picture, making Alan feel sick.

Looking to his left, the Wharton senior caught the concerned gaze of his father on the other side of Scott. Jeff smiled at him softly. The ding of a bell heard in the background as each of the eighteen student’s names were called. Alan returned a reluctant smile toward his father.

Eighteen lives that were lost due to a careless act. Eighteen families forever changed. _It wasn’t right_ , Alan thought. It just wasn’t fair.

Returning his attention to the Headmaster, Alan bowed his head as the leader called for a moment of silence in remembrance of the students. The seventeen-year-old felt a gentle squeeze on his leg from Virgil. “ _You okay?_ ” he saw his brother mouth. Alan shook his head _yes_ in response as they all raised their heads.

“Thank you,” the Headmaster spoke, flipping a page from his notes in front of him. “After so much loss, we must also celebrate life. On that tragic late October night, many moments played out across our campus. The moments I would like to concentrate on are those actions by a few.” Alan’s ears instantly picked up on those words. _Here we go…_

“That night, each student woke up to terrorizing smoke and fire. For most, it was disorienting, but for a few, it wasn’t. That night two of Wharton’s seniors took it upon themselves to put their own well-being on the back burner - risking it all to save their fellowman. I would like to take this moment to recognize these two students whose actions no doubt made a grave difference. At this time, I ask everyone to please welcome Zach Wassman and Alan Tracy to the stage.”

Alan closed his eyes for a brief moment as everyone stood and clapped. Alan reluctantly grabbed his oxygen container and made his way begrudgingly toward the aisle. Each of his brother’s smiling encouragingly as he walked past. Zach was waiting for him at the end of their row, his own oxygen mask in tow. The two blonde seniors made their way onto the stage, standing in the center.

The Headmaster smiled proudly at the two. “Ladies and gentlemen, these two gentlemen worked together to help find and usher students to safety. At great cost to their own lives, they helped evacuate over one hundred students.” To his left, the school leader ushered another body onto the stage. “Please welcome, Fire Chief Jonathan Raymund.”

Alan and Zach looked at one another curiously. Why would the Fire Chief be there? Ambling behind the fire department leader, Alan noticed the three freshmen he and Zach had encountered that fateful night.

“In my line of work, selfless acts of courage aren’t unheard of,” Fire Chief Raymund spoke, his gruff voice echoing throughout the auditorium. “As firefighters, we know the dangers we face as we run into a hazy and fire-induced building. It isn’t every day that you find two young teenagers who willingly face those dangers head-on. These students chose to act heroically in the face of such great danger and impediment. Besides instructing their fellow peers to evacuate, Alan Tracy and Zach Wassman found three younger students trapped on the upper floors of the dormitory. These boys risked everything to make sure their classmates escaped. In our line of work, we often reward such heroic selfless behavior with a special honor.”

Chief Raymund motioned for Alex, Tony, and Jared to step forward - each holding something in their hands. “Alan and Zach, I with great pleasure present to you each the Civilian Medal of Honor,” the Chief announced, nodding to the three freshmen. Alan and Zach blinked bewildered. Alex came to stand in front of Alan, while Tony stood in front of Zach. “This medal of honor is only bestowed to a civilian who - at great personal risk - was instrumental in rescuing or saving another person or persons. You make our department and your school proud.”

The shock was clearly written across the two blonde senior’s faces. Alex and Tony each placed their medals around Alan and Zach’s necks. Both freshmen smiled with gratitude as they met their savior’s forms. Next, Jared stepped forward, handing the two a rolled parchment paper.

Alan and Zach stared out into the crowd as the auditorium erupted into applause and proclaimed for their heroic acts. Alan was stunned. He hadn’t aimed for recognition, but this was something he never saw coming. Looking toward his family, Alan caught the incredibly proud faces of his older brothers and father. Next to Gordon, Alan could see the same beaming faces of Fermat and Brains.

Jeff felt overwhelmed with joy as he watched his youngest son accept his award and shake the hand of the fire chief. The patriarch of the family looked to his other sons and saw the same pride. Looking to his eldest, Jeff could see Scott fighting tears of joy. Every day their family saved lives as International Rescue. However, this honor was different. Alan rescued his fellow peers on his own. No special equipment to aide him. By the time they had arrived on the scene, the seventeen-year-old and his classmate had already evacuated most of the students he was able to save. Alan Tracy didn’t take any short cuts. He had indeed earned every ounce of recognition. Looking to the heavens, Jeff prayed. _You’d be proud of what our last bundle of joy has become, Lucy. He’s surpassed all of our expectations. Our family has grown so much._

“You’re sacrifice to our school most certainly hasn’t gone unnoticed, gentlemen,” the Headmaster boasted, placing a hand upon both blonde’s backs. “Thank you.”

Zach looked at Alan. “Can you believe this?” he whispered.

“Certainly wasn’t what I was expecting from this day,” Alan declared, shaking his head.

Little did Alan know, his day was about to get a lot more interesting.

_-TB-_

In the shadows, Aaron Edwards glowered as he listened to the scene unfold before him. “I’ll show you heroic acts,” Aaron sneered. “Let’s see how they save everyone now.”

Placing a package along the catwalk, he climbed to ground level eyeing his surroundings.

Making sure no one saw him, he smiled. Looking at the device in his hand, Aaron inwardly boasted at his genius. _They won’t even see it coming_ …..

**_…BOOM!..._ **


	22. Fire My Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to go on a ride, buckle up :D

**Fire My Old Friend**

Numbing silence, followed by a dull ring, filled John’s ears. His brain tried to process his surroundings. One moment he was beaming with pride for his baby brother, the next he found himself thrown to the floor. The force of the blast had forced the group backward, their bodies hitting the auditorium chairs. Blinking several times, the astronaut slowly looked to his brothers. _What the heck just happened?_

“Are you boys alright?!” he heard his father call worried, the shock steadily receding from his body. “Virgil!” he heard Scott yell.

Looking to their right, Jeff and John saw Scott kneeling next to the family medic. Blood was running down the right side of Virgil’s face, a cut marring his temple. “Easy,” Scott instructed as he helped Virgil sit up.

“I-I’m okay,” Virgil spoke with a wince as Scott probed the wound.

“Sure you are,” Scott scoffed, looking up to meet their father’s eyes.

“Mr. Tracy!” they heard Brains yell.

Jeff looked to his left, and he felt his heart freeze. “Gordon!” The redhead lay on the ground in obvious pain, barely moving. The scientist knelt next to Gordon, trying to steady him. “Gordon, where are you hurt?”

The aquanaut’s eyes scrunched shut as he tried to breathe through the pain. It’s intensity weaving itself throughout his torso and back. “Son, open your eyes.”

“Damnit, Virgil! You’re hurt!” Scott lectured as he helped his brother over to their second youngest sibling.

“I’m fine. Minimal cut to my head,” Virgil argued back. “At most a minor concussion - I’ll live. We have bigger problems right now.”

“Do you see Alan?” John’s shaky voice asked. Fear and realization were settling in at their baby brother’s unknown whereabouts.

Scott stood and scanned the room. Smoke was quickly spreading across the vast auditorium, creating a haze. Alan had been center stage when the explosion had gone off. Debris and fire now covered that area. The back of the stage was in disarray, torched in flames and mangled metal. The field commander felt like his head was spinning. They had to find their baby brother. Looking to his closest younger brother, Scott and John silently spoke to one another. “We’ll find him, Dad.”

Jeff looked up grimly from beside Gordon, meeting the determined but scared faces of his first and second born. “Be careful, and send word as soon as you find him.”

“Dad and I can help get everyone out,” Fermat offered.

“Good idea, son,” Brains smiled. “We’ll keep in contact and update on what we see,” the scientist spoke as he looked down at his employer.

“Excellent, Brains. Be careful,” Jeff replied.

“Gordy,” Virgil coaxed his little brother. “Is it your back?”

Gordon slowly opened his amber eyes, finally meeting his brother and father’s concerned gaze. “My back, and I think I broke some ribs. Hit the armrests on the way down. Hurts to breathe.”

Virgil studied the redhead, watching his movements. “Tell me everything, Gordon. Can you feel all of your extremities?”

“I can feel my arms and legs,” Gordon paused as he rode out a wave of pain. “Pain is making it hard to tell exactly where it’s all stemming from. I think I can move-“

“No!” Virgil exclaimed, stilling any movement from his brother. “Gordy, don’t move. Until we know what’s wrong, I want to keep you immobile. With your history, it’s too risky not to.”

“Okay,” Gordon sighed in understanding. “Looks like I’ll be laid up again.”

“We’ll see,” Jeff stated, placing a comforting hand upon the swimmer’s forehead. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

Virgil moved towards Gordon’s torso, wincing as the action caused pain to pulse from his temple. “You mentioned something about your ribs?” he asked, trying to hide his discomfort.

“Left side,” Gordon answered, gasping as his brother found the injured ribs.

“Possibly cracked, but I don’t think they’re broken,” the medic informed. “They’ll need an x-ray to be sure.”

Taking in a guarded breath, Gordon understood. In general terms, it meant any movement of any kind for him wasn’t a good idea. Looking up at his brother, he frowned at Virgil’s pained expression. “You okay, Virgil?”

Virgil smirked as he removed his now bloody hand from his aching head. “I’ll be fine, Gordon. The bleeding is starting to clot, and the headache is tolerable. Nothing some rest and pain meds won’t fix.”

“Now would’ve been a great time to have that medical bag you love to tote around so much,” Gordon mused.

“You mean the one you always tease me for, Fishface?” Virgil chuckled.

“That’s the one, Doc! You can’t help Lassie without it,” the ginger smiled, but it quickly disappeared as a shot of pain flared up his back leaving him gasping.

“Easy,” Jeff cooed, wishing he could take Gordon’s pain away.

“Deep breaths, Gordo. We’ll have you out of here soon,” Virgil eased.

“What the hell happened anyway?” Gordon asked, puzzled.

Jeff didn’t have the heart to reprimand him. “An explosion went off backstage,” Jeff said, surveying the damage. The blast had reached at least fifteen rows into the auditorium, leaving behind a lot of damage. His heart sunk at the thought of his youngest son. Alan had been standing on the stage when the explosion had gone off. Looking to the heavens, he prayed his baby was alright. The boy had already been through too much.

_-TB-_

“Alan!” Scott yelled, frantically searching for his baby brother. His worried eyes scanned what remained of the stage and then back into the panicked and scattered crowd. The more they discovered inside the auditorium, the more he felt sick and desperate to find their kid brother.

“Scott!” he heard John yell. “I got him!”

The brunette rushed toward his two blonde brothers. Alan laid awkwardly on his previously injured left side, unmoving. “Allie, can you hear me?” stopping as he noticed a cut marred Alan’s pale forehead.

“Scott, look at his shoulder,” John noted, coughing as the smoke began to thicken the air more. The limb somehow remained in the sling, but both medically trained men could tell it was pushed too far forward. “We have to move him off of it. I don’t see any sign of spinal injury.”

Scott nodded. “We’ll have to do it gently until we’re sure.”

Slowly and steadily, they positioned the seventeen-year-old on his back. Inspecting the wound on Alan’s forehead, Scott was relieved to discover it wasn’t deep and wouldn’t require stitches. As he scanned the teen’s body for any further injury, Scott froze as a moan escaped from his little brother.

“Allie?” John coaxed. “C’mon kid, open those eyes for us.”

“J-John?” Alan coughed in confusion.

The astronaut smiled as Alan’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey, Scott’s here too.”

“Hey buddy,” Scott grinned in relief. “Just take it easy, okay.”

Alan blinked as he tried to understand what was going on, pain abruptly flaring from his left shoulder. “What happened?” he asked with a wince.

“Some kind of explosion went off backstage. Where are you hurt, Al?” Scott responded.

“Just my shoulder,” Alan grimaced. “I think it’s dislocated again.”

“Looks like it, Sprout. We’ll take care of it once we get you to the others. Do you think you can move?” John asked, watching his brother’s movements.

“Yea,” the senior replied, studying his body for a moment.

Scott eyed his brother suspiciously as the teen closed his eyes for a moment. “You sure?”

“Yea, I’m okay. My body is going to feel like Two landed on me, but I think the worst is just my shoulder,” Alan reassured. “I got lucky this time.”

“You sure did. Okay, nice and slow,” John said, helping the teen sit up. The astronaut frowned as he realized Alan’s oxygen concentrator was missing. Looking to Scott, the brunette nodded, noticing it too.

“We’ll have to get him out of here fast,” Scott said as they both noticed the coughs already escaping their baby brother. “Think you can walk?”

“Yea, I think so,” Alan nodded. In a matter of seconds, both John and Scott had him standing on his feet. The teen swayed unsteadily for a moment but quickly found his footing. “Woah!” the teen exclaimed as he took in the room. “Wait, where is everyone else? Are they okay?”

Scott placed a comforting hand along Alan’s back, pulling the teen close. “Dad and Virgil are with Gordon. He got hurt when he fell. We’re taking you there now. Brains and Fermat are helping evacuate individuals out of the auditorium.”

“Have you guys seen Zach?” Alan coughed, worried. “He was right next to me!”

“Easy, Alan. We’ll find him,” John urged. “I’m sure he’s okay.” Removing his button-up shirt, John handed it to Alan. “Here, place this over your mouth. It’ll help with the smoke.”

“C’mon, let’s go get the rest of the guys,” Scott said, urging his brother slowly forward.

Moving throughout the auditorium, Alan blinked as he took in the carnage. The stage was destroyed, engulfed in fire. Its flames were almost mocking him again. Anger quickly filled his body. “This has to be Aaron’s doing.”

Scott gripped his little brother closer at the implication, fighting a tickle that was creeping its way up to his throat. “If it is, he’ll pay for what he’s done. Be sure of that, Alan.”

“Alan!” the trio heard their father yell in relief.

The patriarch stood from his vigil by Gordon, rushing to his youngest. “Are you okay?”

“Busted my shoulder again,” the teen sighed, removing John’s jacket from his face. “Otherwise, I’m good.”

Scott helped Alan position himself on the ground near Gordon and Virgil. Alan’s worried eyes scanned both of his older siblings. He didn’t know which was more alarming, seeing Gordon lying flat on the ground hardly moving, or the blood along Virgil’s face. Both were enough to send alarm bells off in the blonde’s head. “Are you guys, okay?”

Virgil smiled warmly at his little brother. “Just a small knock to the head, Sprout. I’ll be fine. Gordy here didn’t have it as easy. Knocked a few ribs, and his back is giving him a bit of trouble.”

Gordon reached for Alan’s right arm, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “I’ll be okay, Allie. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Virgil eyed his baby brother, searching for any injury they might have missed. The medic’s eyes caught the cut on Alan’s forehead, but he frowned when they settled on Alan’s left shoulder. “You sure you’re okay besides your shoulder, Al?”

Alan tried to hide his discomfort as another throb radiated from his shoulder. “Yea, just the shoulder,” he coughed.

Virgil slowly pushed himself up. He swayed slightly as his head throbbed angrily. Ignoring both the glare and offered arm from his eldest brother, the brunette knelt next to his baby brother. “I’m going to check your shoulder over, but I’ll be honest Alan, I’m going to have to reset it before the swelling gets too bad.”

“I know,” Alan groaned, the pain only increased as his brother gently prodded the injured limb. “Just do it.”

Scott knelt and squeezed Alan’s right shoulder in comfort. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy on any of them. Resetting a shoulder was never fun, but having to do it to your baby brother? Not exactly on his top ten list. “I’ll support him from behind,” Scott said, nodding to Virgil. Scott grew concerned as the middle Tracy winced and wiped blood near his eye. “You alright to do this, Virgil?”

“For the last time, I’m fine,” Virgil growled, positioning himself along Alan’s left side.

Gordon couldn’t resist a chuckle, even in his pained state. “Not so fun being on the other side of the medical inquiry, is it Doc?”

“Shut it, Nemo,” Virgil remarked, trying to ignore the snickers from his family. Turning his attention back to their youngest brother, his honey eyes gazed into Alan’s pained azure orbs. “Okay, Allie,” he started, placing a secure hold on the front and back of the injured limb. “I’ll be as steady and as quick as I can.”

“Okay,” the young blonde responded tightly, mentally preparing himself for the pain. He unconsciously gripped John’s shirt that remained in his right hand.

Virgil looked at his father for a second, who only smiled reassuringly. “All Right,” the field medic spoke, moving his eyes to Scott. “On the count of three.”

Alan closed his eyes, anticipating the action. Hearing his brother count, he felt the pop of the joint before the menacing pain hit full force. The youngest tried but failed to stifle his cry of pain. A scream escaped his throat, followed by several harsh hacking coughs.

“Easy, Alan. Easy,” Virgil and Scott both eased as they prevented Alan from moving further. Virgil secured Alan’s sling for better support. The chestnut-haired Tracy allowed a small smile to graze his lips as his hand grazed Alan’s medal. “That sure is some shiny new jewelry you have there, Sprout.”

“Yea,” the teen only wheezed, his breathing sounding ragged.

Virgil met Scott’s worried gaze. “Alan, try and take a few slow deep breaths,” Virgil instructed, moving John’s shirt back up to his mouth. Looking to the rest of his family, Virgil failed to stifle a cough of his own. “We need to get out of here. The smoke will quickly hinder Alan’s healing lungs faster than the rest of us.”

“It already is,” Jeff said. His eyes scanned the exits of the auditorium and frowned. “I would’ve expected first responders on the scene by now.”

“The fire is spreading fast,” John said, observing the flames. “The sprinkler system must’ve failed. We’re running out of time, and we can’t move Gordon without a backboard.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Gordon spoke, coughing. “Get Alan out of here.”

Alan shook his head. “No Gordon, don-“

“We’re getting you both out of here,” Jeff stated firmly. Pushing a button on his watch, Jeff waited for Brains to answer.

“Mr. Tracy,” Brains’ voice came across the device.

“Brains, what can you tell me about the situation?”

“T-the evacuation isn’t g-going smoothly. Secondary exits a-are j-j-b-blocked on both sides,” Brains informed. “Fermat and I are w-working on what the cause is.”

Jeff nodded as he looked toward the exits of the auditorium. Those exits were working as he noticed Fire Chief Raymund and several others instructing the crowd out. Jeff remembered there being a hall outside of the venue, with another set of doors. “F.A.B., Brains. Any sign of first responders?”

“Negative, Mr. Tracy. S-something is amiss here,” the scientist deduced.

Jeff scowled, meeting the gazes of his three eldest children. “Indeed, there is Brains. Keep working on getting everyone out. We’ll do what we can from in here.”

“F.A.B.,” Brains responded and closed the signal.

“Something sinister is definitely at work here,” John coughed.

“Until we can figure it out, we have to move,” Scott said as Alan coughed, leaning against him. They needed a way to transport Gordon. Scott’s blue eyes scanned the room for anything that could work as a makeshift backboard - _Anything!_ Frustration filled him as all he saw was fire and destruction. Then suddenly he saw it – a piece of debris in the corner of the stage. “Virgil, take Alan. I’ll be right back.”

Virgil’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Scott, wha-”

“I’ll be right back,” the field commander spoke, his voice stern leaving no room for argument. Rushing to the corner of the stage, Scott coughed as he took in a large amount of smoke - the fog larger the closer to the blaze he got. Reaching for the object, he was surprised when he felt someone else grab it as well. Turning, he smiled to see John.

“Looks like to be a piece from the bandshell,” the blonde coughed, smirking at his older brother. “It’ll work perfectly as a backboard.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Scott replied. “C’mon!”

The duo hurried over to their family. Jeff smiled at his two oldest. “Good thinking, boys.”

“Okay, Gordy. Your chariot has arrived,” John smiled.

Gordon raised a curious eyebrow, but could only cough in response – the pain from his ribs only increasing his discomfort. Yea, he was ready to leave.

Watching his brother’s prepare to move Gordon, Alan began to move as well. The teen pushed himself off of Virgil with his right arm, but his older brother stilled his movements. “Alan, what are you doing?” the medic quickly asked.

“I wa-,” Alan paused, coughing. “I want to help.”

Virgil shook his head, ignoring the angry throb it created. “No, kiddo. You won’t be much help with that shoulder. We got this, okay. Just keep holding that shirt to your mouth, and we’ll be out of here in a few.” Virgil smiled when Alan nodded in response. Turning, he stood but stopped as he swayed and felt his father’s concerned arms steady him. “I’m okay, Dad,” he quickly stated. “Let’s get Gordon out of here.”

Together the family prepared to transfer Gordon onto the piece of board. Something that wouldn’t be easy considering the amount of space that resided between each row. Half of Gordon’s body positioned within the row, his head laying along the aisle.

“Okay,” Virgil sighed, wiping some of the blood that was running near his eye. “This will take all of us.” First thing – moving Gordon so they could place him along with the board. Since this wasn’t an actual backboard, the group wasn’t able to position it with ease. Nodding to their father, Jeff placed himself near Gordon’s head - prepared to move his son. “Ready, Gordon?”

Gordon exhaled, preparing himself for what was no doubt going to be an uncomfortable experience. “Let’s do this.”

Jeff gripped his second youngest under his arms carefully, smiling down at him. “Here we go,” he said. Within a few seconds, he pulled his son from the aisle.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” Gordon wheezed, attempting to lie as he took in a deep breath from the pain.

“Just breathe, Gordy. Almost there,” Jeff commanded, placing a comforting hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

Next, Virgil crossed Gordon’s arms across his chest, carefully watching his younger brother. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Gordon replied feebly.

“Alright,” Virgil started, making contact with his father and two other brothers as they flanked each side of Gordon. “Dad, I’ll have you support his head and neck. Scott, you and I will lift him carefully, and Johnny, you’ll have to slide the board under him quickly,” the medic barked.

Turning back to their little brother, John smiled reassuringly at Gordon. The swimmer met his older brother’s cerulean orbs. “This part isn’t going to be as fun, Gordo.”

“On the count of three?” Scott inquired.

“On three,” Virgil nodded. “We’ll be quick, Gordon.”

Jeff watched each of his sons as they prepared to gently and carefully maneuver the board beneath their family member. “One,” the patriarch started. “Two.”

“THREE!”

Together the group worked as one. Years of experience working in their favor. Gordon tried to hold in his gasp of pain as the movement – no matter how gentle and concise – aggravated his ribs and throbbing back. “All done, Gordon. All done,” he heard John call out, gripping his right leg gently.

“Alan!” Virgil called rushing to his baby brother’s side, who in attempts to stand had fallen and knelt forward coughing harshly. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here,” he spoke, wrapping a protective arm around Alan’s back.

“Coming to you, Brains,” Jeff spoke into his watch. The group moved toward the auditorium exit.

“Just got the secondary exits open on the right side,” Brains grinned with relief. Immediately the Fire Chief and several others began escorting the crowd through the doors. “Fermat, how are you doing?” the scientist called into his watch, standing back from the exiting crowd.

“A-almost got this s-side, Dad,” Fermat answered, as he was working on the other exit with several students.

Suddenly another explosion erupted from outside the auditorium. Fear gripping Brains. “FERMAT!”


	23. Watch Who You Call Crazy

**Watch Who You Call Crazy**

_“FERMAT!”_

As the Tracy family entered the hall outside the auditorium, an explosion erupted on the other side of the venue. Hearing the family inventor scream for his best friend, Alan whipped around, tearing himself from his brother’s grasp. Not wasting a second, the youngest Tracy ran back into the destroyed lecture hall toward the source of the explosion.

“ALAN!” Virgil screamed after his brother. The medic turned to only meet the fearful eyes of his father before rushing after his baby brother.

Jeff could only watch, his body seemingly frozen in place as Alan ran back into the auditorium. Putting a comforting hand on Brains’ shoulder, he nodded and watched the engineer run toward the explosion. Meeting the worried faces of his older children, he knew they had to act fast before his youngest did something impulsive. “Scott, John,” Jeff spoke firmly, turning to his two oldest. “Get Gordon to the paramedics. Virgil and I will take care of Alan.”

“But, Dad!“ Scott began but was quickly cut off by his father.

“Do as I asked!” Jeff barked and turned to follow after his youngest and middle children.

“Guys, don’t worry about me,” Gordon spoke, looking up at his older brothers from the board they were carrying.

John looked down at his younger brother. “No-can-do, Gordy. You’re just as important as Allie. Dad and Virgil will take care of him. Our duty is to you right now.”

Gordon closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit him. He hated this nightmare they seemed to be reliving. Today was supposed to be a day of remembrance for the lives they lost nearly a month prior. Somehow while celebrating his only baby brother’s heroic acts, they had been thrust headfirst into Hell’s unrelenting grasp. Feeling a gentle squeeze on his arm, the swimmer opened his eyes to see his oldest brother looking at him with concern.

“Everything will be okay, Gordon. I’m sure Fermat is fine, and the Sprout will be coming out right behind us,” Scott tried to smile. Entering the lobby, the eldest Tracy was happy to see first responders arriving.

“How can you be so sure? We almost lost him last time.” Gordon’s small voice responded, the sound almost breaking his older brother’s hearts. “What if the smoke makes him stop breathing again?”

Looking at John, Scott frowned. How could he tell his brother everything was going to be okay when deep down, the same fear was manifesting itself inside of him? The memory of hearing Alan’s gasp of air still replaying over and over in his head every night he closed his eyes.

Placing the board down, they signaled for a paramedic to come forward. Taking hold of Gordon’s hand, John squeezed it. Placing his other hand on his brother’s shoulder, the blonde allowed a small smile to graze his lips. “We have to have faith, Gordo. Faith that everything will be okay. Have you ever known anything to stop this family in a fight? I don’t know about you, but I feel sorry for whoever gets in our baby brother’s way. The moment that kid puts his mind to something, there’s no stopping him.”

Scott chuckled at the mention of Alan’s stubbornness. “No, kidding.”

John raised an eyebrow at his only older brother. "Um, Scooter. Pot meet kettle sound familiar?"

Scott glared. "Hush."

John looked back down at Gordon with a satisfied smile. "He'll be fine and so will you, kid. Just facing a few more bumps in the road."

A few bumps in the road were all they could hope for. This day was proving to be challenging, and it wasn’t anywhere close to being over with yet.

_-TB-_

“FERMAT!” Alan screamed as he entered the destroyed hallway on the other side of the auditorium. His eyes scanned through the smoke for any sign of his best friend. “Fermat, where are you!?” he screamed, coughing as the action only irritated his lungs further.

“Alan!” he suddenly heard behind him and smiled as he took in the sight of his best friend. Rushing toward the fifteen-year-old, he hugged him in relief. “You okay?”

“I’m f-f-good! Jake and I noticed the b-b-d-device before it went off. We got out of the way j-just in time!” Fermat smiled.

“Hey, Tracy!” Jake Turella smiled at Alan. “Glad to see you’re okay. Been a crazy day, huh?”

“Ha,” Alan coughed. “Yeah, you could say that,” he smirked at the redheaded senior. “How many of you were on this side?”

“Not a lot,” Jake replied. “Just a few. Most had gathered on the other side with the Fire Chief.”

Fermat looked down the hallway as Alan knelt next to him, talking to Jake. As Alan helped him up, the kid frowned. “Alan,” he spoke, noticing a hooded figure down the hallway. “Look!”

Alan turned toward where Fermat was pointing. For a split second, he and the figure seemed to stare at each other, the person’s face disguised by the hood. That split second was all Alan needed to be enraged. Rushing past his brother and father who had just entered the hallway behind Brains, the track senior ran after the figure.

“Alan!” Virgil and Jeff called after the youngest, but nothing stopped the blonde as he tackled the hooded figure to the ground.

Ignoring his injured shoulder, Alan fought with the figure as they collided with the ground. The backpack the individual had been carrying went flying, its contents scattering. Yanking the person’s hood down, Alan was pushed back, almost colliding into a set of doors that entered into the band room. “Tommy Newton?” Alan said in disbelief. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” the dark-haired sophomore spat, picking himself off the floor.

Alan glared at the younger student. Pushing himself up the wall, he stared down the accused Wharton firestarter. “You did this, didn’t you?” Glancing at the scattered contents of the backpack, Alan’s temper rose. “It was you and Aaron! You’re responsible for everything! What is wrong with you!?” he yelled, shoving the teen.

“This is nothing short than what you all deserve,” Tommy said, glaring at Alan. “You have no right to lecture me, Tracy. You all live in your glass houses, living the perfect life.”

“You’re crazy,” Alan coughed, shaking his head in disgust. He turned to look to his left down the hallway and met the concerned faces of his family.

“I’d watch who you call crazy,” a voice spoke, entering the smoke-filled hall.

Alan turned to see Aaron Edwards, sneering with rage. The sophomore had a gun pointed right at him.


	24. Not Going According to Plan

**Not Going According to Plan**

_“I’d watch who you call crazy,” a voice spoke, entering the smoke-filled hall._

_Alan turned to see Aaron Edwards, sneering with rage. The sophomore had a gun pointed right at him._

_\-------------_

Alan stared at Aaron Edwards, being ever mindful of the gun pointed right at him. “So quick to judge,” Aaron sneered, waving the gun.

Virgil’s heart seized as he watched the Wharton sophomore pointing the gun at his younger brother. Older brother instincts on overload, the chestnut-haired Tracy made a move forward.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” Aaron glowered, facing the group in the hall.

“What do you want?” Alan asked, his voice full of venom. He knew he had to keep his temper in check. He wouldn’t risk his family and friends. The senior stole a glance toward his father and brother, seeing their fear.

“Isn’t it obvious, Tracy? For you all to burn,” Aaron jeered. “You had to ruin it, didn’t you?” The dark-haired teen returned his aim toward Alan. “Had to play the hero and save everyone.”

“If you were expecting everyone to be as hateful as you, then you were destined for failure,” Alan said, shaking his head. He tried to stifle the coughs that threatened to consume his body as smoke continued to darken the chaotic hall.

“Aaron, the gun wasn’t part of the deal,” Tommy’s shaky voice broke, eyeing his roommate cautiously. “C’mon man. I think they’ve gotten the point. Let’s get out of here.”

“NO!” Aaron screamed. “People like him are why we suffer! Always reaping the benefits of Mommy and Daddy,” the sophomore scoffed, staring Alan down. “You used to be different, Tracy. I thought you understood what it was like. Then you suddenly changed. You sucked up to the track team and became a teacher’s pet! You live your rich life and enjoy everything handed down to you. Just like everyone else, you’re following in Daddy’s footsteps.”

“I changed?” Alan derided. “You want to know what changed, Aaron? I stopped comparing myself to everyone else. I stopped being a selfish brat. I could’ve easily been you a couple of years ago. I was drowning in the constant comparisons that were always thrown my way. I was never as good as my brothers in anything. I was always the trouble maker. Like you, I resented the fact that I was sent away to Wharton Academy – thousands of miles away from my family. I was the spare to the perfect heir. Never anything special. Do you want to know what changed all that? One enormous magnifying scare. In an instant, everything I had could’ve been taken away from me. Everything my selfish mind thought was a nuisance could’ve been pulled out of my life so fast, I could’ve had whiplash,” Alan seethed, glaring at the younger teen in front of him. “You have no idea how trivial your grievances really are.”

Aaron chuckled. “Let me guess, everything worked out like a fairytale for the Tracy baby, didn’t it? We don’t all live that perfect life. Especially one that is laid out perfectly for us.”

“Nothing has been laid out for me. I’ve worked for everything! Being the youngest of five isn’t a cakewalk, Aaron. You have to make the best of it. Just because you have older siblings who happen to be successful and want to follow in your parent’s footsteps doesn’t mean you have to. You have to be willing to embrace the differences you bring to the table, and then in time, everyone else will accept who you are. Rebelling and fighting won’t get you anywhere. Look where it’s gotten you so far! It’s not about who has come before you,” Alan coughed, his breathing beginning to sound wheezy. The senior fought through it and continued speaking. “It doesn’t matter how much money you have or who your parents are. It’s about you.”

“There you go, sounding like the choir boy you are,” Aaron mocked. “You never did get it did you?”

“ _You’ll_ never get it unless you’re willing to try.”

“All I’ve done is try, and it didn’t get me anywhere!” Aaron screamed, waving the gun once more. “I think the road I’ve chosen has gotten me much farther. Better than what you sold yourself out for.”

“Aaron, c’mon, let’s go!” Tommy pleaded, coughing. “This is pointless!”

“I said NO!” Aaron shouted and fired the gun toward his roommate.

Seeing Aaron distracted, Alan took the only chance he knew he’d get. Rushing toward the teen, he tackled him to the ground fighting for control of the gun.

Jeff and Virgil each rushed toward the students. Their stomachs plummeted as the sound of the gun went off for a second time.

“Alan!” Jeff screamed, rushing to his son’s side – ignoring the commotion next to him.

The patriarch didn’t see the firefighters enter the hall - ushering Fermat, Brains, and the remaining crowd from the hall. He didn’t see the firefighters beginning to put out the fire burning near the exit. Jeff didn’t see the police enter and quickly help Virgil detain an uninjured Aaron Edwards – well, mostly uninjured if you didn’t count the black eye the chestnut-haired Tracy had just given him. The malevolent teen had tried to acquire the gun that had been knocked from his hands by Alan, but Virgil’s quick thinking had saved everyone from further harm. The middle Tracy didn’t even make a second glance toward the commotion surrounding Tommy Newton, as paramedics tended to him.

Both Tracy's sole focus was on their youngest member and where that stray bullet had gone. “Alan, talk to me!” Jeff called once more.

Alan blinked coughing harshly. “I-I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Jeff questioned, the panic remaining in his voice. His eyes were scanning Alan’s body frantically.

“Yea,” the teen coughed, all energy seemingly beginning to ebb away. “I-I’m good. I’m not hit.”

“Geez, Sprout! You know how to scare a guy,” Virgil sighed with relief, hugging his brother.

“Sorry,” Alan coughed and accepted his older brother’s hand to stand.

“Shoulder, okay? You took some nasty falls there,” Virgil asked with concern.

Alan nodded, wincing. His body was starting to feel the effects of his showdown with Aaron - adrenaline all but spent. “Hurts pretty bad, but I’ll survive.”

“Let’s get you out of here. I want you looked at, and Virgil, your head could use some tending to as well,” Jeff spoke, putting an arm around both of his children.

“Dad, I’m fine,” Virgil protested.

“No arguments, Virgil.”

The trio made their way back through the auditorium, each unable to stop from coughing. The smoke had utterly engulfed every room in close vicinity to the lecture hall. As they neared the last exit, Alan stopped, having to hold onto the wall closest to him. The teen coughed harshly, his breathing sounding more and more strained.

“Alan?” Jeff called in concern, his hold on his son only tightening.

Virgil quickly appeared in front of Alan. “Alan, what’s wrong?”

The teen could only cough in response, taking in a ragged breath. “H-hurts to b-breathe,” he finally managed to gasp out.

“We need to get you oxygen ASAP,” Virgil declared and helped his father usher the baby of the family out of the school.

Approaching a pair of waiting paramedics, Alan collapsed to the ground – wheezing and gasping for breath.

“Alan!” Jeff cried in fear.

A paramedic immediately knelt next to the distressed teen. Placing an oxygen mask over Alan’s face, they each guided him toward an empty ambulance. Alan felt himself laid upon a gurney, but all he could do was gasp for breath. He was finding it increasingly harder and harder to breathe. Blinking through the dark spots in his vision, Alan’s fearful eyes looked toward his father and brother.

Virgil gripped his leg. “It’s going to be okay, Allie. Just breathe.”

Another paramedic began listening to Alan’s lungs. “Diminished sounds in both lungs. Has he been exposed to smoke inhalation before?”

“Yes, about three weeks ago when Wharton Academy caught fire,” Jeff explained to the blonde paramedic.

“He showed early signs of ARDS,” Virgil informed.

“Damn, we have to move fast then,” the fair-haired paramedic hissed, as they moved to load the gurney into the ambulance. “Father and?” the paramedic questioned, looking toward Virgil.

“Brother,” Virgil supplied.

The paramedic nodded. “You both can ride with us, but you have to stay out of my way.”

“Where are you taking him?” Jeff asked the paramedic as they piled into the ambulance.

“Mass General. It’s the closest level one trauma center,” the pre-hospital medic answered and began working on hooking up Alan’s vitals.

“If you can, get the ED to page Dr. Amanda Emerson. She’s fully aware of Alan’s case,” Virgil said, eyeing the monitor that began to read his brother’s vitals. The IR field medic felt his worry increasing.

“Jim, did you catch that?” the blonde yelled to his partner, who was driving the ambulance and began working on a central line for the seventeen-year-old.

“Loud and clear, Kurt. Notifying now,” Jim replied.

“Alan? Can you hear me?” Jeff called, worried at Alan’s closed eyes. The teen had slipped into unconsciousness.

Kurt eyed the monitor frowning as he noticed Alan’s heart rate climbing and his oxygen level decreasing more. “Step on it, Jim! The patient is becoming hypoxic!” Grabbing a syringe from the cupboard, the paramedic filled it quickly full of a steroid as he heard his partner lay on the horn even heavier.

Jeff watched in a daze as the paramedic worked to keep his youngest son alive. He knew things weren’t looking good. Feeling overwhelmed at the words thrown between the two paramedics, the father of five turned to Virgil. “What’s going on?”

“It’s the smoke, Dad,” Virgil stated, not taking his eyes off of Alan and the monitor. “Alan’s lungs were fragile from the dorm fire. The toxins are attacking his cells. His lungs aren’t keeping up, and he’s struggling to get enough oxygen.”

Jeff’s heart sank, tears falling from his eyes. “Are we losing him?”

“Not on my watch, you won’t,” Kurt replied and pushed the steroid into Alan’s IV. He knew they needed to prevent the teen’s airway from closing. Turning behind him, he grabbed two portable oxygen masks and handed them toward the two family members. “I know you both were exposed to the smoke as well for an unknown amount of time. I’m not taking any chances. Put them on.”

Jeff and Virgil nodded, and each placed the oxygen masks on their faces. Virgil winced as the strap caught his head wound, but put a hand up to the paramedic as he moved toward him. “I’m fine.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” Kurt responded, eyeing the wound. Pulling out a pen-light, the blonde checked Virgil’s pupil reaction. “Any nausea, lightheadedness, or headache?”

“No nausea, but yes to the other two,” Virgil grimaced at the light.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a concussion. Nothing major, but we’ll have a doctor check to be sure,” Kurt answered, missing the look of annoyance from Virgil and the roll of his hazel eyes.

The ambulance quickly came to an abrupt stop, and within seconds the other paramedic ripped open the doors. The medical duo pushed the gurney out of the ambo and was quickly flanked by Jeff and Virgil.

The emergency room was full of commotion. The doctors, nurses, and aids were caring for victims as quickly as possible – as a bulk of those injured at the memorial were transported to the medical facility.

In a corner section of the crisis center, John and Scott waited for the rest of their family. Pulling a hand over his weary face, Scott sighed as they waited for Gordon to return from his emergency MRI. Peeking around the curtain that sectioned off the space, the field commander’s eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw his baby brother rolled into a trauma room. “John, something’s wrong with Alan!” he all but yelled at his sibling and rushed over toward their father. “Dad! What happened?”

Jeff took a calming breath as he tried to gain control of his emotions as he watched a team beginning to work on Alan. “His lungs,” he stated at a loss for words.

“The smoke was too much,” Virgil supplied, fighting off a nurse who wanted to take him into a neighboring room.

John put a comforting hand on his father’s shoulder but wasn’t able to shield the pained expression upon his own face. Their baby brother was fighting for his life again. The family watched as Dr. Emerson quickly jogged up to the room, putting on a pair of gloves. The petite brunette nodded toward the family, but immediately immersed herself into her work – quickly taking stock of her patient’s condition.

“Heartrate 130, BP 100/60,” a nurse rattled off.

“I need intubation - NOW!” Dr. Emerson barked. The doctor quickly accepted the needed equipment and prepared the teen’s airway, breathing a sigh of relief of her own as the tube slid into Alan’s airline with minimal effort. A nurse took over the bag and began manually pumping the much-needed oxygen into Alan’s lungs. Watching the teen’s vitals, she nodded, seeming satisfied as Alan’s vitals began to stabilize. “I want labs stat and a chest CT.”

Amanda pulled off her gloves and approached her patient’s anxious and worried family. “I know it seems scary right now,” she started, stepping back as they wheeled Alan out of the room. “Alan responded well to the bag and drugs. I’m sending him to x-ray right now, and I’ll know more once I get his labs back. Don’t panic. He’ll be moved right to the ICU once he’s done with his tests.”

“Oh no - Gordon,” John interrupted. “He’ll see Alan and panic if they’re there at the same time. They sent him for an MRI of his back and ribs.”

“I’m headed there in a few minutes. Did he hurt his back again?” Dr. Emerson inquired.

“When he fell due to the explosion,” Virgil provided, wincing as the nurse began dabbing his head wound with gauze.

Amanda eyed the middle Tracy. “Nancy,” she said, turning to the nurse. “Call up to x-ray and let them know I’ll be up in a few after I check out this head wound. Also, add me to Gordon Tracy’s case. If Dr. Alexander has any qualms, he can see me,” she smirked and turned to Virgil. “You - take a seat.”

Virgil reluctantly obliged, allowing the doctor to check his pupil reactions with the pen-light. “It’s nothing.”

“I always hear that response before it suddenly turns into _something_ ,” Amanda remarked as she put on a new pair of gloves and inspected the gash. “Cut isn’t too deep, but it still looks like you have a minor concussion. I’ll want a CT just to be sure.”

“Is it really necessary?” Virgil huffed, as a CNA began cleaning and dressing the wound.

“Yes. Once CT is free, I’ll have someone come get you,” the doctor replied firmly and turned to address the rest of the family. “I’ll have Gordon placed in a room with Alan like before. You can wait here until they take Virgil to CT. By then, one if not both of them should be settled in ICU.”

Jeff nodded as he took in all the information Dr. Emerson had said. “Thank you.”

Amanda looked at the father of five with sympathy. “I’m sorry this happened. I know this is not how you had planned today to go. Someone will be in with paperwork, and I will report back to you as soon as I know anything on each case.”

No, this was **_not_** how they had planned their day to go.


	25. Some Things Never Change

**Some Things Never Change**

Dr. Emerson handed Virgil two extra-strength Tylenol and a bottle of water, smiling as her patient reluctantly obliged. “Why is it those in the medical field are always the worst patients?”

Virgil only rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed. “I told you I was fine.”

“A mild concussion does not make one _fine,_ my friend. You’re lucky I don’t stick you in a bed next to your brothers for twenty-four-hour observation. However, knowing your family will make sure you rest, I’ve decided against it,” Amanda chided, picking up Gordon’s chart.

“This is one battle you won’t win, Virg. I’d quit while you’re ahead,” Gordon smirked, eyeing his older brother – who sat in a chair next to his bed. The middle Tracy sported a bandage along his right temple and was currently glaring at him. His older brother was one grumpy puppy, he mused to himself. Watching as the petite doctor made a note in his chart, the redhead frowned. “Give it to me straight, Doc. What’s my diagnosis?”

“Well, your past history aside – I’d consider yourself lucky,” Amanda spoke, putting the chart down. As she expected, the doctor noticed she had everyone’s attention on her. “You’ve strained your back pretty good. Lumbar strains can be meticulous. I’m putting you on bed rest for forty-eight hours, and then I’d like to start you on a therapy regimen.”

“What about his ribs?” Jeff inquired.

“Those will take time to heal. Gordon, when you fell, you cracked two ribs. Ice and restrictive movement will be the best thing for you in regards to both injuries. I won’t lie, but you’re looking at a possible six-week recovery. I’m hopeful with rest that in a few weeks, you’ll feel much better.”

“That’s something, I suppose,” the swimmer sighed, thankful for the pain meds that were currently flowing through his system.

“You’re young and fit. I think you’ll be surprised at how fast you’ll bounce back,” Dr. Emerson remarked, as she moved over toward Alan’s bed and began checking the teen’s vitals.

“What about Alan?” Scott asked. “Is he going to be okay?”

“With regular treatments, yes. Your family certainly has a team of guardian angels on your side,” Amanda commented and made a note in Alan’s chart. “The added exposure to smoke didn’t do the kid’s healing lungs any favors, but I’ve ordered a round of antibiotics to prevent any possible infection from developing. He’ll be on a stronger dose of nebulizer treatments, and oxygen will have to be around the clock for a while.”

“Why hasn’t he woken up?” Gordon asked fearfully.

“His body is working overtime to help his lungs heal. The kid is exhausted. Nothing medically is keeping him from waking up. His body just needs time,” Dr. Emerson said optimistically and sat down the teen’s chart.

“The ARDS hasn’t progressed?” Virgil asked worriedly.

“Thankfully, no. Your brother is fortunate.”

“Indeed,” Jeff remarked and gazed at Alan’s sleeping form.

Dr. Emerson turned towards the door. “Do you have any questions? I’ll be making my rounds for the next hour, but will be back later to check on each of you. Yes, Virgil, you too,” the doctor smirked.

Jeff smiled as he glanced at his middle son. “I think you’ve done everything you can for now. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Dr. Emerson nodded and exited the large room.

“You do realize Virgil that the more you fight her, the harder she pushes back, right?” John chuckled as he sat on the couch that resided against the wall.

“Whatever,” the chestnut-haired pilot murmured as he leaned back in his own chair. He briefly closed his eyes as he patiently waited for his growing headache to pass.

“Virgil, why don’t you lay down on the couch and get some rest. It’ll help your head,” Scott suggested.

“Don’t need to. I’m f-“

“If you say you’re fine one more time, I’m going to throw a pillow at you!” Gordon scowled.

“That would hurt you more than me, little brother,” Virgil simpered, cracking open one of his eyes.

Gordon smiled devilishly. “It’d be worth it, though.”

Inwardly laughing at his children, Jeff sobered as he reached for something that laid upon the side table next to Alan’s hospital bed. Thoughtfully rubbing his thumb over the material, the patriarch smiled with pride.

“Is that Allie’s medal?” John asked, watching their father.

“Yes, would you like to see it?” Jeff said, gesturing it toward his sons.

They each took turns admiring the gold award, each admiring that their baby brother was rewarded with such a prestigious award. The medal ended up in Gordon’s hands last. The second youngest had seen his own share of medals, but this one didn’t compare to his own Olympic medals. In his eyes, the honor and recognition were so much higher, and the redhead couldn’t have been prouder of his only younger sibling. He knew each of his older brother’s felt exactly as he did.

Laying the medal on his lap, the twenty-one year old looked up at Virgil. “Did you really punch Aaron in the face?”

Virgil chuckled, but his expression quickly morphed into small anger at the thought of the Wharton sophomore. “You bet I did. The monster deserved it in more ways than one. For all the carnage he caused, and he pointed a gun at Allie. No one messes with our baby brother and gets away with it.”

“He’s lucky you beat me to it,” Scott growled from the corner.

“So, Tommy Newton was part of it all too?” John asked, but it was more of a statement.

“It would appear so,” Jeff replied.

“Al even tried to reason with the two crazy kids,” Virgil explained. “The Sprout has a heart of gold.”

“That he does,” Jeff smiled.

“And he’s impulsive without fail,” Scott groused, as he was sure he had several new grey hairs forming along his hairline after this latest trial.

Gordon couldn’t argue with his eldest brother. “Any word on charges against the two fire starters?”

“I haven’t heard anything yet, but it’s still early,” Jeff remarked and turned his attention back to Alan’s slumbering form. Clutching his second cup of coffee, the father of five leaned back in his chair. The ex-astronaut smiled at his sons as they continued to speak fondly of their baby brother. Pride seeped from each of their voices as they surrounded Gordon’s bed.

“The kid has really come into his own,” he heard his eldest speak, walking toward him.

Scott perched himself on Alan’s bed, tenderly rubbing his brother’s right hand with his thumb. “Where did the years go?”

Jeff smirked, shaking his head. “Son, I’ve asked myself that same question for years. They only seem to go faster the older we get.”

“Hard to believe he’ll be eighteen in March,” Scott stated as he focused on his baby brother. An oxygen mask and the band-aid on the blonde’s forehead hindered him from fully seeing his full face.

“It’s even harder to believe that he’ll graduate in May,” Jeff spoke solemnly.

“Speaking of which,” Scott smiled as an idea popped in his head. “Has he mentioned anything to you about his graduation present?”

Jeff raised an eyebrow at his oldest but noticed his three other sons seemed to be looking his way as well. “No, he hasn’t. What did you have in mind?”

Scott seemed to beam as he recalled a previous conversation with his kid brother. _He’s going to love this_ , he thought. “NASCAR. Al mentioned a few months back he’d like to go to a race. I’m sure he’d be floored at Daytona tickets, but honestly, I think he’d be over the moon for just about any race.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jeff smiled, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Now if the squirt would just wake up,” Gordon sighed.

“He will,” John spoke. “Dr. Emerson said he could wake up at any time. His lungs just need time to heal. Sleep is a natural resource for the body to heal.”

It was Gordon’s turn to roll his eyes at his older brother’s stereotypical factual comment. Blame it on the pain meds or his need for a distraction, but the ginger just couldn’t help himself. “Johnny, you’re like a walking encyclopedia sometimes.”

“I am not!” the blonde objected.

The second youngest looked at his older brother, dubiously. “Who else says something like that? Sleep is a _natural_ resource? Come on!”

“It’s the truth!”

“Boys,” Jeff policed, but couldn’t resist a chuckle as he met Scott’s own amused expression.

Some things never changed...

_-TB-_

The November morning sun shined brightly across Boston, its rays glistening across a blanket of fresh snow. Several layers of powder had fallen overnight, setting the scene for the upcoming winter. The sun’s glow beamed into one of Mass General’s sterile hospital rooms. Its two patients were both sleeping peacefully as their family had yet to return from breakfast. Dr. Emerson busied herself as she checked on her two charges.

Moving over to Alan’s bed, she checked the young blonde’s vitals and noted them in the chart. Approaching the head of his bed, the brunette was met with a surprise. Confused blue eyes blinked at her. “Well, look at those baby blues. You know, when I said I’d see you in a week, I meant it. Not a day sooner, kiddo.”

Alan allowed a small smirk to cross his lips as he wheezed into the oxygen mask. “What happened?” his hoarse voice asked.

“You gave your family quite a scare, but you’re going to be okay,” Amanda smiled reassuringly as she raised Alan’s bed up a little. “We’ve got you on a round of antibiotics to keep any infections at bay. Everything looks good, Alan. I’m afraid you’ll be stuck on oxygen for a while and more nebulizer treatments, but in time you’ll be just fine. Just a minor setback is all.”

Alan only nodded as he felt the fresh oxygen enter his lungs. It was a much nicer feeling than what he had felt yesterday in the ambulance. “S-shoulder?” he coughed.

“Starting all over, I’m afraid. Your shoulder should feel good as new in a couple of weeks. We’ll keep you in the sling for the first week and then start physical therapy,” Amanda supplied.

“Allie?” a groggy voice called from next to him.

“Hey, Gordon,” Alan smiled as he looked to his left.

Amanda smiled at the two brothers and prepared to give them some privacy. “We’ll see what the next twenty-four hours bring on your oxygen levels before we talk about sending you home. In the meantime, you can keep your brother company.”

“You okay, Gordo?” Alan quickly asked as he met his brother’s amber eyes from afar.

Gordon smiled, happy to hear his baby brother’s voice. “I’ll be fine, Sprout. I’ll be laid up for a while, but nothing rest won’t fix. Cracked a few ribs and sprained my back.”

“Sounds serious,” Alan furrowed, his blue eyes worried.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, Al. I promise,” Gordon reassured, wishing he could hug his brother.

“Alan!” Scott exclaimed as he and the rest of their immediate family entered the room. “You’re awake!”

“Hi, Scotty,” Alan smiled weakly behind the oxygen mask.

Virgil joined Scott at Alan’s bedside, running a hand through his younger brother’s blonde mop. “Nice to see you awake, Sprout. Gave us a scare.”

“I know,” Alan said, closing his eyes at the familiar touch.

“We’re just happy you’re okay,” Jeff smiled, claiming a chair by his youngest. Now that all of his children were awake, and on the mend, he physically felt himself relax.

“Was a rough day yesterday,” John said, squeezing Alan’s foot and moved to sit by Gordon. The older blonde handed his redheaded brother the comic section out of the morning’s newspaper, smirking at the lopsided grin he received in response.

Alan looked up and met Virgil’s hazel eyes, suddenly remembering the blood that had once covered the middle Tracy’s face. A dark line of scabbed blood now only resided along his older brother’s chestnut-colored hairline. “What is it, Allie?” Virgil asked, concerned.

“Your head?” the younger inquired.

“Oh,” Virgil mumbled in understanding. “Mild concussion, but nothing I can’t handle. I’m good.”

“Virgil has a hard coconut, Al. Luckily we discovered it’s not hollow,” Scott grinned, nudging his brother.

“Very funny, Scooter,” Virgil glared and grabbed a chair next to Alan’s bed.

Jeff squeezed Alan’s right hand. “How are you feeling?”

Alan met his father’s eyes. “Okay, I guess. I feel tired, and my chest still hurts a little,” he said, his voice slightly muffled by the oxygen mask.

“That’s normal,” Virgil said. “The smoke inflamed your lungs, and they had to intubate you for a little while until you started responding to the drugs.”

Alan only nodded in response, but quickly remembered something that had been bugging him from the day before. “Have you heard anything on Zach? We never found him.”

“He’s okay, Allie,” Scott reassured.

“Fermat stopped by last night and said he’s no worse for wear. It looks like you got the worse end of the deal this time,” John added.

“Good,” Alan sighed in relief but grimaced as the action caused an ache in his chest.

“You okay, Sprout?” Virgil worried, catching the pained expression.

“I’m fine and don’t call me Sprout,” Alan replied and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

“Yup, you’re definitely feeling better,” Gordon snickered from his bed.

“Get some rest, Alan. We’ll be here when you wake up,” Jeff urged, patting his son’s hand.

That’s just what Alan did, smiling as he heard Gordon begin reading his favorite section out of the comics.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A gentle night breeze swept into Alan’s bedroom. It’s heat a welcoming relief for the young blonde. After weeks of enduring the northeastern cold and snow, Alan was happy to embrace the warmth and comfort of his island home.

_I’m just thankful for a little bit of normal_ , Alan thought as he took in a puff from his nebulizer. However, it wasn’t just any day on Tracy Island - it was Christmas Eve. A day Alan had long since aimed for since his world had been turned upside down. It had been six weeks since the memorial service for Wharton Academy, and nine weeks since he had woken up to the fire in his dormitory.

Six weeks had allowed his left shoulder to heal finally, and for the first time since the fire, the seventeen-year-old had been granted full use of his arm. Happy that there was no longer a sling to keep him prisoner. He was still expected to do daily exercises to help strengthen his arm, but Alan was thankful for some freedom in his everyday life. Now the only injury that still plagued him was his lungs, something that was getting better every day. Steadily he was finding himself weaning off the aided oxygen, as his own lungs were showing signs of strength.

Virgil always reassured him that soon he wouldn’t be confined to his concentrator as his _sidekick._ Alan chuckled at the word Gordon had affectionately labeled his oxygen tank.

Glancing to the left, Alan’s blue eyes looked toward his desk – his gaze resting on the medal he had been given. The intricate gold award with a red neckband was a firm reminder of what not only he had sacrificed, but what he no doubt would always carry with him.

Time had allowed him to accept everything that had happened in the fire. An internal understanding and acceptance that the actions of Aaron Edwards and Tommy Newton would not only leave a mark on the lives of those who had attended Wharton Academy, but that he was not at fault for those lives that had been taken. That responsibility had solely laid in the two fire starter's hands.

Responsibility was something the two would each have plenty of time to contemplate.

The courts had undeniably sought justice for the young lives claimed in the fire at Wharton Academy. Tommy Newton had managed to skate himself on the easier side; however, striking a deal with the state. In an effort to save his own hind, the fifteen-year-old was more than willing to share anything the state desired on his former Wharton roommate. The teen’s lawyer agreed to a misdemeanor, and several years spent at a juvenile detention center.

The state held nothing back on Aaron Edwards. The sixteen-year-old sophomore was charged as an adult on multiple counts of arson and homicide. Aaron would be lucky if he ever saw the light of day again. Something Alan hoped would be the case due to Aaron's lack of remorse of what he and Tommy had done.

“You play with fire, and you’re going to get burned,” Alan muttered to himself. His nebulizer beeped at him, almost in mockery.

A gentle knock on his door drew the baby of the family from his thoughts. Alan smiled as Virgil stood before him with a cheeky grin on his face. “Hey, Sprout! You ready for some family bonding and presents?”

Alan giggled, raising an eyebrow at his older brother’s goofy smirk. “Normally Gordon is the one acting so suspicious. Should I be worried?”

Virgil’s face fell. “What? Why?”

Alan couldn’t help himself as a laugh escaped his lips. “I’m kidding, Virg. You just seemed overly excited is all.”

“Well, DUH!” Virgil grinned as he watched Alan reapply the nasal canal around his nose. “We get to open presents tonight! Maybe I should check you for a fever. What person doesn’t get excited about that?”

Alan swatted his older brother’s playful hands away. “Hilarious, bro. Shall we?” he said, standing.

Entering the main lounge, the youngest Tracy noticed everyone already assembled in the family area. Alan smiled toward Tintin, Kyrano, and Onaha. The family of three returned two weeks ago from a month-long trip to their native Malaysia to lay to rest Onaha’s mother. Walking past Brains and Fermat, Alan found himself guided to a spot on the couch next to Gordon.

“Behave you two,” Virgil pointed with a warning and walked over to his spot next to John.

“So, word has it Scott already got in trouble from Dad for snooping through the presents,” Gordon grinned, putting an arm around his baby brother.

Alan snickered at the comment but noticed the twinkle in his copper-haired brother’s eyes. “What did you do?”

A cheshire cat grin appeared across the second youngest Tracy’s face as he couldn’t wait to share his genius. “You know how Virgil was complaining a few days ago about his new red oil paint missing?”

“Yea,” Alan replied, pausing. “It was _you_?” he whispered.

“Big brother literally got caught red-handed,” Gordon laughed, smiling as his only little brother let loose a full belly laugh. The first one since the school fire.

The duo found themselves the center of attention as the rest of the family watched the Terrible Twosome with curiosity. “Alright, do we have to split you two up?” Scott said as he came up behind the two, ruffling both of his little brother’s heads of hair. “By the way, Gordon,” he said, leaning in toward the ginger. “I know it was you, and there will be payback.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Scott,” Gordon stated completely straight-faced and nudged Alan. “I think Scotty is getting paranoid in his old age, Allie.”

Jeff knocked a pen to his coffee cup, grabbing everyone’s attention in the room as he stood. “Well, here we are – another Christmas upon us. The last few months have certainly been challenging for us all.” The patriarch paused as he lovingly looked at each of his five sons. “One of the things that makes Christmas so special isn’t the gifts we bestow upon each other, but the time we have with each other. The time we have with family. This year, I think we can all find ourselves cherishing the small moments a little more.” His eyes rested on his youngest son – his baby. “I know I will. Merry Christmas, everyone!”

“Merry Christmas!” everyone cheered.

“Scott, why don’t you and John start handing out presents,” Jeff said as they were closest to the tree.

One by one, everyone slowly had several wrapped presents in the traditional holiday festive green and red near them. As they each took turns opening gifts, Alan found himself taking in his father’s words. The seventeen-year-old took in the scene around him - hearing each of his brother’s laughter and the quiet mixture of banter between one another.

This year Alan was indeed genuinely thankful for his family – both blood and adopted. The fire could’ve easily taken him away from all of this, but fate had gratefully had other plans. Plans without a doubt helped along by his late mother. Feeling a gentle hand on his knee, Alan met his father’s questioning gaze.

“Everything okay, son?”

“Everything is fine, Dad,” Alan smiled but noticed something rested in Jeff’s hands. “What’s that?”

“There’s one more present for you to open tonight,” Jeff said, handing his youngest the present. “Consider it an early graduation gift.”

Alan looked at his father and down at the gift puzzled. After hearing his father encourage him to open the small rectangular box, the blonde popped open the lid. Pulling out a little white card, Alan flipped it open to reveal two tickets – his azure eyes widening as he read the inscription. **_The 108 th Running of the Great American Race – Daytona 500 _**– was boldly printed along the race ticket. Alan looked up at his father in disbelief.

Jeff beamed at his son’s reaction. “Merry Christmas, Alan. You’ve earned it in spades.”

Overcome with such joy for the first time since his near-death-experience, Alan launched himself into his father’s arms. “Thanks, Dad! This is amazing!”

Jeff embraced the hug, smiling as he caught the happy faces of his older children. Grins of joy adorned each of their faces at their baby brother’s exuberant response.

Yes, Alan would always be their baby, but their youngest member was growing up and continually surprising them. Heroes and role models took many forms. It was no secret Alan looked up to his brothers and father as his own heroes.

What was it the youngest Tracy didn’t know?

Alan was superman to his family – their own personal hero. For being a hero doesn’t mean you’re reckless or necessarily invincible. No, it means that in the face of adversity, you stand up and do what is necessary – you do what is right.

Alan Tracy wasn’t invincible – no matter how many times he tried to test the theory - but he most certainly was brave and courageous. Something his family would safeguard and hold dear from harm for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I have a follow-up piece that I will post here soon as well. Just a fluff piece that follows the events of this chapter.
> 
> I'm also working on a sequel for this story. It's slow going but hope to have it to you someday.


End file.
